


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 3: Wish and Love

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. A Love That Can't Be Told

Eudial si sporse sopra la spalla dell'Osservatore per guardare il libro aperto sul tavolo, poi agitò una mano davanti al viso di Giles per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- Ehi, Giles, tutto bene? -  
L'Osservatore trasalì visibilmente.  
\- Uh... Eudial. Hai detto qualcosa? Scusami ero distratto... -  
\- Ho notato. C'è qualcosa che non va? Sei strano ultimamente. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No, no! Va tutto bene, te lo assicuro, mai stato meglio in vita mia! - Disse in fretta.  
Troppo in fretta, pensò Eudial. Da qualche giorno l'Osservatore si comportava in modo strano: o era completamente perso nei suoi pensieri o era nervoso e agitato come in quel momento.  
Le stava nascondendo qualcosa e la ragazza temeva che si trattasse di qualcosa di grave. Forse i nemici erano più pericolosi di quello che credevano oppure c'era qualche nuova minaccia.  
Sospirò.  
\- Giles, non mi sembra che vada tutto bene. Sono certa che ci sia qualcosa che ti preoccupa. Guarda, sono due ore che stai leggendo la stessa pagina, e sei al buio e senza occhiali, prima ti ho chiamato per dieci minuti e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto e hai mangiato mezza scatola di cioccolatini in un pomeriggio. Ti sembra normale tutto ciò? -  
Giles arrossì leggermente ed evitò di guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Forse... forse sono solo un po' stanco. Ma sto bene, non preoccuparti. -  
Eudial lo guardò, incerta se fidarsi di quella spiegazione poco convincente, poi gli afferrò un braccio, colta da un'idea improvvisa e lo costrinse a guardarla in faccia.  
\- Ho capito! Si tratta di Xinuxunil! -  
L'Osservatore le rivolse uno sguardo terrorizzato e rischiò di soffocarsi col cioccolatino che stava mangiando.  
\- Ma certo! - Continuò Eudial. - Quella dea lunatica ti sta facendo impazzire, non è vero? Ti sta di nuovo maltrattando e tu cerchi di nascondermelo per non farmi arrabbiare! Non provare nemmeno a negarlo, lo so che è così. -  
La ragazza si chinò ad abbracciare l'Osservatore.  
\- Sei troppo buono, Giles. Non dovresti permetterle di approfittarsi di te, non voglio che ti rovini la salute per i suoi capricci. La prossima volta dille pure che se ti tratta ancora male la bloccherò di nuovo nel mio corpo. Ora vado a prendere Spike all'aeroporto, così per qualche ora starai in pace. Approfittane per riposarti. -  
Eudial uscì di casa e, appena la porta si richiuse, Giles crollò in avanti sulla scrivania, appoggiando la testa alle braccia.  
Le domande di Eudial lo avevano terrorizzato, ma per fortuna la ragazza non aveva scoperto la verità. Giles si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per quello che era successo, ma allo stesso tempo era euforico. Baciare il corpo di Eudial era sbagliato e lui se ne rendeva perfettamente conto, ma scoprire di essere innamorato di Xinuxunil lo faceva sentire incredibilmente felice, nella dea sentiva di aver trovato quella fiamma, quel calore di cui sentiva la mancanza da troppo tempo.  
E lei, Xini, accettava e forse ricambiava quei sentimenti. Gli sembrava quasi incredibile.  
Eudial non avrebbe dovuto mai scoprire quello che era successo, non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere di quell'unico bacio.  
Giles sospirò. Se la dea avesse avuto un altro corpo, non ci sarebbero stati tanti problemi. Si chiese se fosse possibile ottenere un nuovo corpo per lei in qualche modo, ma come? Non potevano certo rubare il corpo a qualcuno. E poi Xini era legata al corpo di Eudial solo fino alla battaglia finale con Birurugatesu, una volta esaudito il desiderio, lei sarebbe tornata alla sua dimensione divina e probabilmente si sarebbe dimenticata di lui.  
Ma per il momento non aveva importanza, il futuro era troppo incerto per preoccuparsene in anticipo, adesso contava solo quello che provava per Xinuxunil e che lo faceva sentire vivo.  
Però doveva cercare di calmarsi altrimenti rischiava di farsi scoprire da Eudial e da Spike, pochi minuti prima la ragazza si era avvicinata pericolosamente alla verità e lui si era comportato come uno stupido, ma non doveva succedere di nuovo.  
Poi c'era il problema Haruka.  
La senshi era stata testimone dell'enorme potere della dea e del bacio, però sicuramente credeva di aver visto Eudial, non avrebbe potuto immaginare che nel corpo della ragazza ci fosse una dea antichissima.  
Da quel giorno Haruka non si era fatta più viva, ma Giles non dubitava che stesse preparandosi a fare la sua mossa. Dal suo punto di vista, Eudial era una minaccia ed era troppo potente, le Outer Senshi non sarebbero rimaste inerti molto a lungo.  
L'Osservatore si chiese se avesse fatto bene a lasciare andare Eudial da sola all'aeroporto, ma temeva che, se non fosse uscita da sola, avrebbe finito per scoprire tutto.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto anticipare la mossa delle sailor e parlare con loro, cercando di trovare un compromesso. Alzò il telefono e chiamò Haruka, chiedendo alla ragazza di incontrarlo subito alla Cattedrale Marina.

Sailor Uranus gli sbattè il telefono in faccia, ma Giles era certo che sarebbe venuta.  
Uscì di casa e verificò che il furgone nero, giunto pochi giorni prima dall'Europa, fosse in ordine, poi avviò il motore e si diresse verso la Cattedrale Marina.  
Forse era un'imprudenza affrontare la senshi da solo, ma la presenza di Eudial sarebbe servita solo ad aumentare la tensione e comunque Giles non credeva che Haruka gli avrebbe fatto del male.  
Arrestò il furgone nel piazzale davanti alla cattedrale e attese l'arrivo di Haruka guardando i gruppetti di turisti che andavano e venivano. Presto sarebbe tramontato il sole e la cattedrale si sarebbe svuotata e sarebbe rimasta deserta come doveva esserlo stata cinque anni prima quando Eudial l'aveva scelta come scenario per la sua trappola.  
Il sole scese sul mare incendiando di luce rossa il cielo e le onde.  
Giles scese sul furgone e si avvicinò alla balaustra che si affacciava sull'oceano, desiderando che anche Xini potesse ammirare quello spettacolo stupendo insieme a lui.  
Improvvisamente sentì di non essere più solo.  
\- Siete venute. - Disse senza voltarsi.  
\- Hai un bel coraggio a farti vedere di nuovo dopo quello che hai fatto. -  
Giles si girò a guardare le due ragazze che lo fronteggiavano con i talismani tesi verso di lui.  
\- Quale onore. - Disse ironicamente. - Addirittura trasformate con tanto di talismani, dovete temere parecchio la potenza di un bibliotecario. -  
Haruka e Michiru arrossirono lievemente.  
\- Smettila, Giles, ci hai preso in giro troppe volte perché possiamo fidarci di te. Inoltre Eudial ha dimostrato ampiamente di essere pericolosa. -  
\- Vedi Eudial in giro? -  
\- Potrebbe essere una trappola. Non sarebbe la prima volta. -  
Si avvicinò a Giles e lo colpì all'improvviso con un pugno nello stomaco che lo fece crollare in ginocchio ansimando.  
Haruka si guardò intorno e attese per qualche tempo prima di riprendere a parlare.  
\- Ok, forse non stai mentendo, se fosse stata nei paraggi sarebbe intervenuta. Ora parla, cosa vuoi da noi? -  
Giles si rialzò a fatica appoggiandosi alla balaustra.  
\- Parlare. Se vogliamo avere una speranza di sconfiggere i demoni non possiamo perdere tempo a combatterci fra noi. -  
\- E dovremmo fidarci di una strega che voleva distruggere la Terra e che ora ha poteri fortissimi e di una persona che ha minacciato di distruggere i nostri talismani e che mi ha rubato la macchina? Ah già, dimenticavo il vampiro. -  
\- Non avrei mai distrutto i talismani. Volevo solo salvare Eudial. Non mi avete lasciato molta altra scelta. E per l'auto... sembra assurdo ma è stata una coincidenza. Speravo che non avreste scoperto il nostro ritorno a Tokyo fino alla battaglia finale con Birurugatesu, sarebbe stato più facile per tutti. Se avessi saputo che l'auto era la tua non l'avrei nemmeno sfiorata, credimi. -  
\- E cosa ci dici di Eudial? Stava per uccidermi l'altro giorno. Non osare dire che non è pericolosa dopo quello che è successo. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Il potere che hai visto qualche giorno fa è solo temporaneo. Una volta sconfitto Birurugatesu, lei tornerà la Eudial di sempre. Quel potere è l'unica arma in grado di distruggere quel demone. -  
\- E cosa le impedirà di usarlo per allearsi col demone e distruggere la Terra? -  
\- Lo impedirà la sua anima e il suo cuore puro. -  
Michiru scoppiò a ridere e parlò per la prima volta.  
\- Eudial non ha un cuore puro. -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Se non lo ha lei, nessuno di noi ha un cuore puro. In ogni caso se non vi basta come garanzia, sarò io a impedire che quel potere possa essere usato nel modo sbagliato. -  
\- E come, facendoti ammazzare come l'altro giorno? -  
\- Se necessario si. Tu sei ancora tutta intera se non sbaglio. -  
Michiru guardò Haruka accigliandosi.  
\- Non mi avevi detto che era stato lui a salvarti. -  
Haruka distolse lo sguardo da quello della compagna cambiando discorso.  
\- In ogni caso non è sufficiente per poterci fidare di voi. Siete in combutta con un vampiro. -  
\- Spike ora ha un'anima. Ci aiuterà. In ogni caso sono disposto a mettervi a disposizione ogni informazione che abbiamo sul nemico. Può bastare per una tregua? -  
\- Perchè siete tornati? -  
\- È stata Usagi a chiedercelo. -  
\- Usagi? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Lei e Mamoru sanno tutto e si fidano di Eudial. Se vogliamo avere successo non possiamo combatterci tra di noi, il nemico richiederà tutte le nostre energie. Una tregua. È tutto quello chiedo. Non ostacolateci fino a che la guerra non sarà finita e in cambio avrete tutte le informazioni in nostro possesso e il nostro aiuto. Una volta sconfitto Birurugatesu potrete fare quello che ritenete più giusto. -  
Haruka e Michiru fissarono l'Osservatore studiando l'espressione del suo volto.  
Dovevano prendere una decisione importante. Se Giles fosse stato sincero, combattere contro Eudial avrebbe portato a risultati disastrosi, ma se avesse avuto cattive intenzioni la strega avrebbe potuto distruggere la Terra. Il furto dei talismani e dell'auto non deponevano a suo favore, ma l'uomo aveva anche rischiato di morire per salvare Haruka. Certo, poteva essere tutta una recita concordata tra lui ed Eudial, ma che senso avrebbe avuto?  
Haruka aveva visto le ferite sul corpo di Giles e non credeva che una persona potesse sopportare tanto dolore volontariamente per mettere in piedi una recita inutile. Non aveva senso mostrare alle senshi la potenza di Eudial se ora tutto quello che chiedevano era di essere ignorati da loro.  
Quello che era successo qualche giorno prima doveva essere stato un incidente, forse i poteri di Eudial erano fuori controllo e ora Giles stava cercando di rimediare al danno per proteggerla. D'altronde i nemici stavano diventando sempre più minacciosi e la possibilità di avere altre informazioni avrebbe potuto fare la differenza tra vittoria e sconfitta.  
\- Ci penseremo, Giles. Per il momento non vi attaccheremo, ma se Eudial dovesse dimostrarsi pericolosa, allora dovrà essere neutralizzata. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Non chiedo altro. -

 


	2. It Won't Last Forever

Eudial scorse la testa bionda del vampiro in mezzo agli altri passeggeri e si precipitò ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Mi sei mancato, Spike! -  
\- Anche tu, Cacciatrice. Allora, hai dato la lezione che volevi a quella specie di dea isterica? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Sai, credo di aver trovato il modo di tenerla a bada. Costringerla a restare nel mio corpo non è stato facile, ma mi ha fatto capire come posso escluderla dai miei pensieri e riprendermi il controllo del corpo quando voglio. -  
Spike sorrise malizioso.  
\- Significa che posso morderti senza che lei lo sappia? -  
\- Si. Solo che non credo di poterla tenere lontana molto a lungo. Per ora mi è molto faticoso bloccarle la mia mente. -  
Spike le baciò il collo.  
\- Vuol dire che faremo in fretta. -  
Eudial chiuse gli occhi assaporando il tocco delle labbra del vampiro sulla sua pelle, poi Spike si staccò da lei con riluttanza.  
\- Più tardi. - Disse. - Non posso morderti in mezzo all'aeroporto, non trovi? -  
\- No? - Scherzò lei. - Com'è andata a Sunnydale? -  
\- Tutto a posto. Ho chiuso la cripta dove vivevo e ho recuperato la mia roba. Ah, ho anche delle lettere da Willow e Xander per Giles. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Sono preoccupata per lui. Temo che Xinuxunil lo stia trattando male. -  
\- Quella dea è pazza. Il giorno della tempesta lo ha torturato, hai visto le ferite che aveva, no? -  
\- È così strano e agitato in questi giorni... Penso che non voglia dirmi nulla perché Xinuxunil ci servirà in combattimento, ma deve essere molto stressato. Lui dice che va tutto bene, ma vorrei almeno poter essere certa che lei non gli faccia del male. Se si tratta solo di sopportare la sua arroganza per qualche tempo posso anche accettarlo, ma se lei lo ferisce... non potrei tollerarlo. -  
\- Non puoi scoprire in qualche modo quello che fa? -  
\- Ma certo! La prossima volta che lei prenderà il controllo lo scoprirò! Attenderò per qualche tempo, poi mi riprenderò il corpo e potrò vedere cosa sta facendo! Se starà facendo male a Giles, lo saprò! -

Birurugatesu estese il suo corpo formato dall'energia oscura per avvolgere i suoi sottoposti.  
Emmessen e Offis si abbandonarono a quel tocco lascivo e carico di malignità mentre assorbivano le informazioni che la mente del demone trasmetteva loro. Birurugatesu stava diventando sempre più potente e presto sarebbe giunto il momento di uscire alla luce del sole e portare le tenebre eterne sul pianeta, ma per il momento c'era un problema. Qualche giorno prima, il demone aveva potuto percepire la breve esplosione di un potere antico e opposto al suo e ora temeva che si trattasse della sua più feroce rivale, giunta per impedire la sua ascesa.  
Se era lei e se non aveva ancora attaccato, poteva significare una sola cosa: si era incarnata in un corpo umano e non ne era ancora abbastanza padrona per poter usare tutti i suoi poteri. Era l'unico momento in cui Xinuxunil era vulnerabile al potere di Birurugatesu.  
Offis ed Emmessen avrebbero avuto il compito di farla uscire allo scoperto e uccidere il corpo in cui si era incarnata oppure costringerla ad attaccare prima del tempo. Una volta distrutto il corpo ospite, Xinuxunil non avrebbe potuto fare nulla contro di lui.

Giles smise di suonare e le note della chitarra vibrarono per qualche secondo nell'aria prima di spegnersi dolcemente. L'Osservatore depose lo strumento sull'erba accanto a sè e Xinuxunil si stese sul prato appoggiando la testa alle sue gambe.  
\- Mi piace il suono che ha la tua voce quando canti, Ripper. -  
Giles sorrise e le passò una mano fra i capelli rossi.  
\- Canterò per te ogni volta che lo vorrai, Xini. -  
\- Nessuno si è mai preoccupato di quello che voglio. Sei l'unico che lo abbia mai fatto in migliaia di anni. È bella questa sensazione, sapere che c'è qualcuno che si interessa a te senza volere nulla in cambio. Ed è bello stare qui al sole, sul prato accanto a te e sentirti cantare. Mi fa sentire in pace. -  
Giles si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco dell'albero e osservò i disegni di luce che le foglie creavano sul volto della ragazza. Il corpo era quello di Eudial, ma le espressioni e i movimenti della dea erano tanto diversi da quelli della ragazza che Giles aveva l'impressione di vedere due persone diverse anche se tanto simili, come avrebbero potuto essere due sorelle.  
\- Hai ragione, si sta bene. Non mi sentivo così felice da tanto tempo. Ne ho quasi paura. -  
Xinuxunil si sollevò appoggiandosi su gomito per guardarlo.  
\- Paura? Perchè? -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Non può durare per sempre. Prima o poi finirà. E temo il momento in cui accadrà. -  
\- Io sono eterna, Ripper, non so nemmeno se posso morire in qualche modo, mi sembra così strano questo limite di voi umani. Perchè le cose finiscono? -  
\- Vorrei saperlo. Ma non pensiamoci ora, non roviniamo questo momento pensando al futuro, fingiamo che sia eterno. -  
Xinuxunil si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo, ma Giles la fermò con dolcezza.  
\- Non possiamo, Xini. -  
\- Credevo che ti piacesse baciarmi. -  
\- Mi piace tantissimo e vorrei farlo. Ma è il corpo di Eudial. Non possiamo farle questo. -  
\- Perchè no? Io non ho un corpo, come potrei baciarti se non usando il suo? -  
\- È sbagliato. Non posso sfruttarla a sua insaputa. Se lo scoprisse soffrirebbe tantissimo. -  
Xini gli mise un dito sulle labbra per interromperlo.  
\- So che anche tu lo desideri, Ripper. E io i desideri li esaudisco. - Sussurrò un attimo prima di baciarlo.  
Giles tentò di resistere per qualche secondo, poi si arrese al bacio della dea e la strinse a sè con passione, ricambiandolo.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato, ne era perfettamente consapevole, eppure non era in grado di sottrarsi a quel sentimento travolgente, in quel momento esisteva solo Xini e il resto non contava.  
La sentì irrigidirsi fra le sue braccia e un secondo dopo lei lo spinse lontano da sè facendolo sbattere contro il tronco dell'albero.  
Eudial si allontanò da lui di scatto e lo fissò costernata.  
\- Giles? Cosa... cosa stai facendo? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò senza riuscire a parlare. In un solo istante era passato dalla felicità più assoluta alla disperazione e al panico più totale.  
Il viso di Eudial passò dall'incredulità iniziale alla comprensione e poi alla rabbia.  
\- Stai usando il mio corpo per baciare quella... quella... -  
Giles si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lei prendendola per un polso.  
\- Eudial... no, ascolta.... -  
La ragazza tirò indietro il braccio di scatto liberandosi dalla mano di Giles e lo colpì con uno schiaffo.  
Giles arretrò di un passo, ferito più dallo sguardo negli occhi di Eudial che dal dolore che gli faceva bruciare la guancia.  
\- Non ti credevo capace di un'azione del genere, Giles. Avevo fiducia in te, ti avrei affidato la mia vita senza timore e tu invece mi hai sfruttata, hai abusato del mio corpo e mi hai mentito. Credevo che mi volessi bene. -  
L'Osservatore sentì una fitta al cuore nel vedere le lacrime sul volto della ragazza e avrebbe solo voluto prenderla fra le braccia, consolarla e chiederle perdono, avrebbe voluto poter fermare quel pianto che lui stesso aveva provocato.  
\- Certo che te ne voglio, Eudial! - Disse con foga avvicinandosi a lei. - Ti prego, ascoltami... -  
\- Zitto! - Gridò Eudial, colpendolo di nuovo al volto. - Non voglio sentire altre bugie! Eri sotto l'influsso di qualche altro fantasma quando mi hai baciata?! Eri posseduto?! Sei stato costretto a farlo da qualcuno?! Eh?! Rispondi! Eri impazzito?! -  
Giles non tentò nemmeno di sottrarsi ai colpi della ragazza e abbassò lo sguardo a terra.  
\- No. Non ero posseduto. -  
Eudial lo spinse via, facendolo sbattere nuovamente contro il tronco dell'albero e si asciugò le lacrime con un gesto rabbioso.  
\- Allora non voglio sentire altre scuse. Tu mi hai baciata a mia insaputa esclusivamente per il tuo piacere. Questo è quello che è successo e qualunque cosa tu dica non potrà cambiare le cose. Hai tradito la mia fiducia, Giles, mi hai delusa e mi hai ferita. -  
\- Eudial... -  
Giles la chiamò debolmente, ma la ragazza gli voltò le spalle.  
\- Non avvicinarti più a me! Non voglio più vederti. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse gli occhi per non vederla andare via. Sentiva il sangue colargli dai graffi sul viso, ma non gli importava, aveva voglia di piangere, ma non poteva. Le parole di Eudial lo facevano stare male, ma questa volta lei aveva perfettamente ragione, si era meritato ogni singola sillaba di esse.


	3. I Understand You

Spike si affacciò dalla porta di casa guardandosi attorno nella luce tenue del crepuscolo. Eudial non era lì, ma che ci faceva Giles seduto immobile sotto uno degli alberi del giardino?  
Il vampiro si avvicinò incuriosito.  
L'Osservatore era seduto sull'erba con la chitarra in mano, ma non accennava a suonare una singola nota. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e sul viso aveva dei graffi sanguinolenti.  
\- Ehi, Rupert. - Lo chiamò. - Hai di nuovo fatto arrabbiare la dea lunatica? Sei conciato male. -  
Giles trasalì e guardò Spike tristemente.  
\- Non è stata Xini. -  
Il vampiro lo guardò, vagamente sorpreso nel sentirgli usare il nomignolo che aveva inventato per dare sui nervi alla dea.  
\- Strano. Sembrava il suo stile. Chi allora? Un demone? -  
\- Eudial. -  
Spike lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
\- Hai detto proprio "Eudial"? Ho sentito bene? Cosa è successo? -  
\- L'ho baciata. -  
Spike ci mise un paio di secondi prima di realizzare il significato delle parole di Giles, poi con un ringhio afferrò la giacca dell'Osservatore e lo costrinse ad alzarsi.  
\- Che diavolo stai dicendo?! Cosa le hai fatto?! Lei è mia, chiaro?! E poi non hai sempre detto che la consideri una figlia? -  
\- È così, infatti. -  
\- Cosa stai combinando, allora?! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?! -  
Spike non riusciva a capire. Giles parlava in un tono piatto, quasi indifferente, come se non gli importasse minimamente che il vampiro potesse colpirlo. In lui c'era una sorta di apatica rassegnazione.  
\- Non ho baciato Eudial. -  
\- Ma se un attimo fa hai detto... -  
\- Ho baciato Xini. -  
Spike lo lasciò andare, troppo sorpreso per rispondere, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Santo Cielo, Rupert! Non mi dirai che ti sei innamorato di quella dea azteca millenaria, pazza e lunatica? -  
\- Non è pazza. -  
\- Certo che se i guai non ti capitano da soli, devi proprio andarteli a cercare! In ogni caso, che è successo? L'hai baciata e Eudial se ne è accorta? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Ha ripreso il controllo del corpo all'improvviso. Xini non pensava che potesse riuscirci. -  
\- Ma certo! - Disse Spike. - Me ne aveva parlato all'aeroporto! Temeva che Xinuxunil ti stesse maltrattando e aveva deciso di coglierla di sorpresa! -  
\- È indubbio che la sorpresa ci sia stata. -  
\- Inutile chiederti come l'ha presa. Quei solchi che ti ha scavato sul viso dicono tutto. Dov'è ora? -  
Giles scosse la testa desolatamente.  
\- Non lo so. È andata via, non credo che tornerà. -  
Spike si appoggiò al tronco dell'albero e si accese una sigaretta.  
\- Le passerà. -  
\- Ne dubito, mi odia. -  
\- Se si è arrabbiata tanto è perché ti vuole bene. Avete avuto problemi anche in passato, ma li avete sempre superati, farete pace anche questa volta. -  
Giles si prese la testa fra le mani.  
\- Non so che fare, Spike. Non voglio ferirla, non l'ho mai voluto, eppure non posso fare a meno di amare Xini, anche adesso vorrei che lei fosse qui. -  
\- Ora non iniziare a piagnucolare. Desideravi una figlia? Eccoti servito. Ora hai una figlia arrabbiata e gelosa della compagna del padre. -  
\- Spike, ma tu non sei arrabbiato con me? -  
Il vampiro scosse la testa.  
\- Non è Eudial quella che hai baciato. Certo, mi dà un po' fastidio che lei e Xini condividano lo stesso corpo, ma credo di capirti. È terribilmente frustrante non poter sfiorare la donna che ami. Xinuxunil ha orrore di me e non tollera che io possa toccare Eudial e ora lei si trova nella stessa situazione. È una situazione complicata, ma te l'ho detto, ti capisco, probabilmente avrei fatto lo stesso. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Cosa devo fare? -  
\- Per il momento tieniti alla larga da lei. Ora credo che sia troppo furiosa per ragionare, ma sono certo che quando si sarà sfogata sarà disposta a parlare. Meglio che vada a cercarla, adesso. Tra tutti e due avete un talento straordinario a mettervi nei guai. -

Eudial corse lontano da casa finché non sentì che le mancava il fiato e fu costretta a rallentare. Sentiva nella mente la presenza di Xinuxunil che lottava per riaffiorare e la ricacciò indietro con forza. La rabbia la rendeva più forte della dea, o forse era Xinuxunil che esitava, ma stavolta Eudial era decisa a mantenere il controllo del corpo, per sempre. La dea stava cercando di parlarle, se ne rendeva conto, ma lei le chiuse la mente, escludendola.  
Con irritazione si rese conto di indossare uno degli abiti di seta leggera di Xinuxunil e deliberatamente ne lacerò la gonna lunga, accorciandola sopra il ginocchio, gettando il resto della stoffa in un cestino dell'immondizia.  
Quello che era successo la rendeva furiosa. Non era tanto il fatto che Giles l'avesse baciata a sconvolgerla, era già successo quando erano stati posseduti dagli spettri in Italia, ma che lui l'avesse ingannata intenzionalmente, che si fosse approfittato di lei. Per baciare quella specie di dea, poi!  
Eudial sentì di odiarla più che mai e decise che si sarebbe liberata di lei in un modo o nell'altro, se l'unico modo di farlo fosse stato combattere contro Birurugatesu, allora l'avrebbe fatto il prima possibile. Xinuxunil sarebbe svanita e Giles non l'avrebbe mai più vista.  
Eudial trasalì e si voltò di scatto nel sentire una mano che si posava sulla sua spalla.  
Si rilassò leggermente vedendo che si trattava di Usagi.  
La ragazza bionda guardò preoccupata l'espressione del viso di Eudial.  
\- Ciao, cosa ti è successo? Stai bene? -  
\- La odio! Non riesco più a sopportare la sua presenza nel mio corpo! Se non riesco a liberarmi di lei sento che impazzirò. -  
\- La dea che avete evocato in Italia? -  
\- Si. Sfrutta il mio corpo per fare cose che io non voglio fare! Sta rubando la mia vita! -  
Usagi annuì, comprensiva.  
\- Forse so chi può aiutarti. Vieni con me. -

Emmessen sbuffò irritata. Odiava i semplici demoni e trovava insopportabile essere costretta a trascorrere del tempo insieme a Offis. Arricciò il naso, disgustata e il demone le ringhiò contro.  
\- Inutile che fai quella faccia, se la mia compagnia non è di tuo gusto, fila via, staremo meglio tutti e due. -  
La vampira gli rivolse uno sguardo gelido.  
\- Senti, scarto dell'Inferno, Birurugatesu ci ha ordinato di collaborare e di portargli il corpo della dea. Non posso permettere che tu commetta qualche errore perché poi se la prenderebbe con entrambi, purtroppo sono costretta a controllarti. -  
Emmessen ignorò il ringhio del demone e si inginocchiò per posare una mano a terra.  
\- Questo è il punto dove c'è stata l'esplosione di potere. Sento le tracce di quattro esseri umani che erano qui in quel momento. -  
Si rialzò, pulendosi la mano con un fazzoletto di seta, poi con un sospiro rassegnato si accinse a trasmettere i dati che aveva raccolto a Offis perché li facesse apparire nel cristallo nero consegnato loro da Birurugatesu.  
Il demone e la vampira osservarono i volti delle quattro persone apparsi nella pietra: due erano donne sconosciute, ma gli altri due...  
\- Quella è la Cacciatrice! - Gridò la vampira. - E quel bastardo è il suo Osservatore! -  
Offis ghignò.  
\- Ah, quello che ha scottato la tua pelle candida costringendoti a fuggire con la coda tra le gambe! -  
\- Piantala! - Sibilò la vampira, furiosa. - Cominceremo proprio da lui! -

Eudial seguì Usagi in un quartiere lussuoso e si chiese dove volesse portarla.  
Trattenne il respiro nel riconoscere la casa e stava per dire alla ragazza di lasciar perdere e di tornare indietro, ma Usagi aveva già suonato alla porta.  
Un uomo venne ad aprire la porta e Eudial lo riconobbe immediatamente, anche se appariva leggermente invecchiato rispetto a come lo ricordava.  
\- Professor Tomoe! - Si lasciò sfuggire, prima di ricordare che dopo la sconfitta dei Death Busters l'uomo aveva perso la memoria.  
Soichi Tomoe sorrise a Usagi.  
\- Ciao, cercavi Hotaru? È in camera sua, entrate pure. -  
Guardò Eudial per qualche istante.  
\- Sei un'amica di Usagi? Ho l'impressione di averti già visto da qualche parte. -  
Eudial lo fissò senza parlare, le sembrava impossibile che l'uomo per il quale aveva lavorato per anni, il capo che le aveva insegnato a strappare il cuore puro della gente, la stesse guardando senza riconoscerla.  
La ragazza bionda rispose per lei.  
\- Yuuko ha studiato all'istituto Mugen, probabilmente l'ha vista lì. -  
Tomoe annuì sorridendo.  
\- Certo, deve essere così. Perdonami, i miei ricordi di quel periodo sono molto confusi, ho avuto un incidente piuttosto grave qualche anno fa e la mia memoria ne ha risentito. Salite pure, Hotaru sarà sicuramente felice della vostra visita. -

 


	4. Prey

Giles avviò il motore del furgone con un sospiro. Non sapeva dove andare, ma non se la sentiva di restare a casa ad aspettare. Probabilmente Eudial non sarebbe tornata e al pensiero di passare la notte da solo nella casa vuota si sentiva soffocare dall'angoscia.  
Guidò lentamente verso i quartieri più animati di Tokyo, ma non si accorse delle due ombre che seguivano il furgone in silenzio.

Usagi salutò Hotaru e Eudial e tornò a casa, lasciando da sole le due ragazze.  
Eudial era seduta sul letto e la ragazza più giovane sedeva al suo fianco ascoltando in silenzio la storia di Xinuxunil. Hotaru era cambiata molto in cinque anni; Eudial la ricordava ancora come una ragazzina, mentre adesso era diventata una giovane donna.  
\- Capisci? È sempre lì, in agguato nella mia mente e mi fa impazzire. -  
Hotaru annuì.  
\- Si, so cosa intendi. La Creatura del Silenzio mi faceva fare cose orribili senza che lo sapessi. Alla fine credevo di essere io una persona orribile. Almeno la dea che vive in te non vuole distruggere il mondo, è già qualcosa no? -  
Eudial sorrise tristemente.  
\- Vero. Dovrei considerarmi fortunata. Però mi sento così male, Hotaru. Mi spezza il cuore pensare che Giles mi abbia ingannata. -  
\- Forse dovresti parlare ancora con lui... -  
\- Non voglio vederlo. -  
Hotaru annuì, comprensiva.  
\- Se vuoi puoi restare qui. La casa è grande e ci sono molte stanze per gli ospiti. -

Emmessen scivolò lungo la strada, troppo rapida perché la pioggia la bagnasse e sorrise: la sua preda stava camminando ignara in quella strada piena di locali notturni e affollata di gente nonostante il maltempo.  
Rupert Giles indossava un impermeabile scuro e sembrava completamente indifferente ai richiami dei divertimenti offerti da quel posto, aveva l'aria di essere lì solo per essere in mezzo ad altri esseri umani. Offis fremeva di impazienza, avrebbe voluto precipitarsi in mezzo alla strada, fare strage di mortali e poi catturare l'inglese, ma la vampira lo trattenne.  
\- Voglio divertirmi con quel bastardo. Dovrà pentirsi di ogni millimetro di pelle che mi ha scottato, alla fine supplicherà di essere squartato. -  
\- Non ti scordare che a noi interessa bloccare quella dea. -  
\- Certo, ma perché non farlo in modo divertente? Ora vai più avanti lungo quel vicolo, lo attirerò in trappola. -

Giles respinse con un gesto le offerte di una ragazzina con i capelli ossigenati e continuò a camminare, assorto nei suoi pensieri. La pioggia gli scivolava sul viso, ma non importava, anzi gli dava l'impressione che potesse aiutarlo a lavare via le sue colpe.  
Sapeva di aver sbagliato, ma non riusciva a pentirsi del tutto di quello che era successo. Il suo amore per Xinuxunil era puro e di quello non poteva pentirsi. Nella sua mente la dea e Eudial erano persone completamente diverse, pur condividendo lo stesso corpo ed era Xini quella che aveva baciato. Era profondamente dispiaciuto per aver ferito la Cacciatrice, si sentiva in colpa per averle mentito, ma il sentimento che provava per Xinuxunil non aveva nulla di sbagliato.  
Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla delicatamente e Giles si voltò, preparandosi a declinare un altro invito, ma quando si trovò a fissare il volto di Emmessen restò impietrito.  
La vampira gli strinse la spalla.  
\- Vedo che ti ricordi ancora di me. -  
Giles tentò di divincolarsi, ma la stretta di Emmessen era troppo forte.  
\- Cosa vuoi da me? Vendicarti? -  
La vampira sorrise.  
\- Non solo. La sento. Sento in te la potenza di Xinuxunil. Ti torturerò, non dubitarne, piccolo, schifoso essere umano, lei perderà il corpo e non potrà più fare nulla contro il mio padrone! -  
Giles la guardò terrorizzato, comprendendo all'istante il significato delle sue parole: Emmessen credeva che Xinuxunil si fosse incarnata in lui, forse perché sentiva qualche traccia del contatto mentale che lui aveva avuto con la dea.  
\- Che c'è, dea, non hai ancora abbastanza forze per affrontarci? - Chiese la vampira beffarda. - Ti nascondi in questo misero corpo umano? Tranquilla, ti stanerò io. -  
La voce della vampira lo faceva tremare. Doveva fuggire. Se Emmessen lo avesse torturato, avrebbe capito che Xini non era nel suo corpo e sarebbe andata a cercare Eudial per ucciderla.  
Cercò di allentare la presa della vampira sulla sua spalla, ma le dita che lo stringevano sembravano di marmo. Erano anche gelide come il marmo e affondavano nella sua carne dolorosamente, lacerandogli la pelle.  
I passanti continuavano a passare intorno a loro senza accorgersi di nulla e Giles non osava chiedere loro aiuto, Emmessen li avrebbe uccisi con un gesto. Scorse una ragazzina vestita di pelle nera e pizzo, adornata di vari ciondoli di bigiotteria e truccata pesantemente che veniva verso di loro. Quando passò al suo fianco, Giles allungò un braccio in un gesto rapido, le strappò dal collo un pendente a forma di croce e lo lanciò in faccia a Emmessen. La vampira arretrò, proteggendosi il volto con le mani e Giles sfuggì alla sua presa, correndo via in mezzo alla gente.  
Emmessen gridò rabbiosamente un ordine a Offis e si lanciò all'inseguimento. La vampira si leccò il sangue di Giles dalle dita, poi si mosse velocemente nella direzione in cui era fuggito.

Giles corse il più velocemente possibile, non doveva assolutamente farsi catturare. Scartò la possibilità di nascondersi in qualche locale notturno, la vampira avrebbe ucciso tutti finché non fosse arrivata a lui. Sapeva di non avere molto vantaggio e che Emmessen aveva molta più resistenza di lui, doveva cercare di ingannarla in qualche modo.  
Corse lungo un passaggio pedonale che passava al di sopra di una strada trafficata: se fosse riuscito a raggiungere il furgone avrebbe avuto una possibilità in più.  
Si guardò alle spalle, scorgendo la figura della vampira che lo inseguiva, ma quando tornò a guardare avanti si fermò di colpo: un demone gli bloccava la strada.  
Si guardò intorno ansimando in cerca di una via di fuga, ma l'unica alternativa era quella di saltare dal ponte.  
Emmessen si avvicinava lentamente, gustandosi il terrore che vedeva negli occhi della sua preda.  
Giles cercò di riflettere. Lo scintillio nello sguardo della vampira era inquietante e gli faceva presagire una morte lenta e dolorosa. Inoltre se lo avessero preso vivo avrebbero capito che Xinuxunil non era nel suo corpo e avrebbero ucciso Eudial. Giles guardò la strada sotto di lui: gli sembrava lontanissima. Probabilmente si sarebbe ammazzato, ma una morte rapida era decisamente da preferire a quella che gli aveva promesso Emmessen. Prima che potessero bloccarlo, Giles saltò dal ponte.  
Emmessen corse verso il punto dove fino a poco prima si trovava l'Osservatore e imprecò, colpendo Offis.  
\- Maledizione! Te lo sei lasciato sfuggire, maledetto idiota! Sbrigati, andiamo a cercarlo! -

La caduta sembrò durare in eterno, poi Giles colpì dolorosamente l'asfalto, rotolando in terra. Sentì lo stridio dei freni di un'auto e quando aprì gli occhi la vide ferma a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Era ancora vivo, non riusciva a crederci. Sentiva dolore in tutto il corpo, ma probabilmente non aveva nulla di rotto, doveva essere un miracolo. In ogni caso non aveva tempo di pensarci, la vampira e il demone lo avrebbero inseguito subito. Si rialzò a fatica e corse via sotto gli occhi degli automobilisti allibiti.  
Ora era molto vicino al punto in cui aveva parcheggiato il furgone e si costrinse a correre più velocemente anche se si sentiva trafiggere da fitte di dolore e il cuore sembrava scoppiargli.  
Raggiunse il veicolo e lo mise in moto partendo a tutta velocità.  
Doveva trovare le senshi o Spike, oppure morire prima di essere catturato.  
Si frugò freneticamente in tasca in cerca del cellulare, ma doveva averlo perso nella caduta.  
Guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e vide il demone e la vampira che lo inseguivano, vicinissimi.  
Ma se riuscivano a stare dietro al furgone, prima lo avevano lasciato fuggire di proposito! Quella vampira stava giocando con lui come una gatta col topo.  
Giles si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire al demone e a Emmessen.  
Premette sull'acceleratore in un gesto disperato, deciso a lanciare il furgone contro il guardrail che separava la strada dal precipizio sul mare.  
Mentre stava per colpire la fragile barriera metallica, il furgone si bloccò di colpo, come trattenuto da un muro invisibile. Giles restò senza fiato per lo strattone della cintura di sicurezza, poi se ne liberò, tentando di raggiungere le armi nel retro del furgone.  
Emmessen strappò via lo sportello e raggiunse Giles in pochi istanti, gettandolo a terra con un colpo alla schiena. L'Osservatore si girò, tentando di lottare, ma la vampira lo sollevò di peso e lo sbattè violentemente contro la parete del furgone.  
\- Ma bravo, credevi davvero di poter scappare? Povero illuso, non ti permetterò di sfuggire alla mia vendetta. Riavrai tutta la sofferenza che mi hai provocato moltiplicata all'infinito. Quando avrò finito con te accoglierai la morte come una benedizione. -  
Lo colpì nuovamente con forza, facendogli sbattere la testa contro la lamiera e Giles perse i sensi. La vampira sorrise e si pulì le mani con un fazzoletto, poi fece cenno a Offis di raccogliere il corpo svenuto dell'Osservatore ed uscì dal furgone tranquillamente.

 


	5. Love Hurts

Spike cercò Eudial in giro per Tokyo senza trovarla. Era un po' preoccupato, per arrivare a colpire Giles la ragazza doveva essere davvero fuori di sè.  
Scorse una ragazza con lunghi codini biondi e si affrettò a raggiungerla, facendola trasalire quando le arrivò alle spalle all'improvviso.  
Usagi gli chiese se stesse cercando Eudial e gli indicò la strada da seguire per arrivare a casa di Hotaru.  
Il vampiro si affrettò verso la villa dei Tomoe e sorrise leggermente nello scorgere Eudial, seduta sul davanzale della finestra di una delle camere del primo piano. Spike la chiamò e lei lo raggiunse in giardino con un salto abbracciandolo e scoppiando di nuovo in lacrime.  
Spike le carezzò la schiena, aspettando che si calmasse e fu sorpreso quando la ragazza gli affondò i denti nel collo, bevendo il suo sangue con un'avidità inusuale.  
Spike respinse il desiderio di addentarla a sua volta e la staccò da sè.  
\- Ehi, che ti prende? -  
Eudial lo guardò ansimando leggermente e il vampiro aggrottò le ciglia, preoccupato dall'espressione della ragazza.  
\- Lasciami bere il tuo sangue, Spike. -  
Il vampiro la tenne a distanza.  
\- Lo stai facendo per fare dispetto a Xinuxunil, vero? -  
\- Se lo merita. Deve pagare per quello che mi ha fatto! -  
Tentò di avventarsi di nuovo su Spike, ma lui le bloccò le braccia e la allontanò da sè.  
\- Smettila! Adesso ti stai comportando come una pazza. -  
\- Tu non sai quello che mi ha fatto! -  
\- Ti sbagli. Ho visto come hai ridotto Rupert. Ho parlato con lui e mi ha raccontato tutto. -  
\- Ne ha avuto il coraggio? Strano, visto come si è comportato con me. -  
\- Era molto dispiaciuto per quello che è successo. Forse dovresti parlare con lui. -  
\- Cosa? Spike, lo stai difendendo?! Mi ha baciata e tu lo difendi? Sei impazzito anche tu?! -  
\- Ha baciato Xinuxunil, non te. -  
\- In ogni caso ormai non voglio più parlargli, avrebbe potuto farlo prima di ingannarmi, ormai è troppo tardi. -  
\- E cosa avrebbe dovuto dirti? "Eudial, sono perdutamente innamorato della dea azteca che vive nel tuo corpo e che tu detesti, posso baciarla?"? Che differenza avrebbe fatto? Glielo avresti mai permesso? -  
\- Certo che no! -  
\- E pensi che il tuo divieto avrebbe potuto tenere lontane due persone che si amano? Nemmeno tu avevi detto a Giles che ti incontravi con me, che bevevi il mio sangue e lasciavi che io bevessi il tuo. -  
\- Xinuxunil non è una persona! È solo una schifosa parassita che mi sta rovinando la vita! -  
\- Ho capito, tornerò quando sarai di nuovo in grado di ragionare. -  
\- Se pensi di tornare per difendere Giles, puoi anche farne a meno! -  
Eudial rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta.  
Spike scosse la testa, Eudial era decisamente furiosa. Sperò che col tempo la rabbia sbollisse e ripensasse a quello che le aveva detto, ma per il momento era inutile fare altri tentativi.  
Si sentiva esausto. Era già notte fonda e lui doveva assolutamente nutrirsi. Inutile sperare nel sangue di Eudial per il momento, avrebbe dovuto cercare altrove. Da quando non aveva più il chip aveva ricominciato a nutrirsi di sangue umano, ma non uccideva le sue prede, limitandosi a bere un po' di sangue da vagabondi, teppisti e criminali. Il più delle volte le sue vittime non si accorgevano nemmeno di essere stati morsi da un vampiro.  
Quando tornò a casa era quasi l'alba e Spike si precipitò in cantina e si addormentò profondamente senza accorgersi che Giles non era rientrato.

Emmessen lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sul corpo inerte dell'Osservatore e si leccò le labbra, pregustando le torture che gli avrebbe inflitto.  
Per il momento non poteva ucciderlo, Birurugatesu era impegnato nel rituale per scatenare il potere del suo quarto generale sulla città e solo lui era in grado di capire se Xinuxunil era davvero incarnata in Giles. Ma nel frattempo lei aveva il dovere di mantenere il corpo di Giles in uno stato di debolezza che impedisse alla dea di risvegliarsi. La vampira aveva parecchie idee su come ottenere un tale risultato, e casualmente tutte implicavano molto dolore.  
Si avvicinò all'Osservatore con un sorriso perfido: l'uomo era ancora svenuto, ma adesso era tempo di svegliarlo e di iniziare a divertirsi.

Eudial si svegliò tardi quella mattina. Hotaru era già uscita per andare a scuola e lei era sola in casa col professor Tomoe.  
Si sentiva un po' a disagio a stare in compagnia dell'uomo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare al suo passato nei Death Busters e le sembrava strano che per lui ormai lei fosse solo un'amica della figlia, quasi un'estranea.  
Si sentiva a pezzi, la rabbia feroce che l'aveva sostenuta il giorno prima era diminuita e ora si sentiva solo ferita, triste e depressa. Inoltre tenere continuamente bloccata Xinuxunil era faticoso e la dea continuava a cercare di parlarle, costringendola a un'ulteriore fatica per escluderla dalla sua mente. E nemmeno Spike era dalla sua parte, non si era aspettata un simile tradimento dal vampiro. Avrebbe dovuto essere il primo ad arrabbiarsi per quello che le aveva fatto Giles e invece lo difendeva...  
La ragazza si trascinò in cucina, cercando di costringersi a mangiare qualcosa, e incontrò il professor Tomoe che stava preparando il caffè nel forno a microonde.  
\- Buongiorno. - Lo salutò.  
\- Buongiorno, Eudial. -  
La ragazza sedette a tavola, prese una fetta di pane tostato e iniziò a spalmarla distrattamente di marmellata. Si fermò improvvisamente e sollevò la testa verso il professor Tomoe. C'era qualcosa di strano, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, poi se ne rese conto: il professore l'aveva chiamata Eudial mentre Hotaru l'aveva presentata come Yuuko!  
\- Lei non ha perso la memoria. -  
Tomoe la guardò sorpreso, poi annuì.  
\- Te ne sei accorta. In fondo sei sempre stata la più intelligente delle Witches 5. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Ultimamente non mi sento tanto intelligente. Perchè finge di non ricordare nulla? -  
\- Probabilmente è la cosa migliore per tutti. E forse è solo un modo per non affrontare il peso delle mie colpe. Se Hotaru crede che io non ricordi nulla sarà più serena lei e non mi farà domande dolorose per entrambi. -  
\- Domande del tipo "Perchè l'ha fatto? Perchè ha deciso di distruggere il mondo?"? -  
Tomoe sorrise brevemente.  
\- Esatto. -  
\- Potrei fargliela io questa domanda. Perchè l'ha fatto? Si è lasciato possedere da quel demone e ha quasi condannato il suo stesso pianeta alla distruzione. Perchè? -  
L'uomo riflettè un attimo e sedette a tavola anche lui.  
\- Hotaru sarebbe morta se non lo avessi fatto. -  
\- Ma sarebbe morta lo stesso con la distruzione del pianeta! -  
\- Sarebbe vissuta come Mistress 9, in lei forse sarebbe rimasto un pezzettino di Hotaru. Anche quello sarebbe stato meglio di saperla morta. -  
\- Ma avrebbe sofferto! Praticamente non sarebbe più stata lei! -  
Tomoe le rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
\- Eudial, nulla è più tremendo di quello che può provare un padre che vede morire la propria figlia davanti ai suoi occhi senza poter fare nulla. Ero disposto a fare qualunque cosa in quel momento. Ero perfettamente consapevole di fare una cosa sbagliata in quel momento, ma non mi importava. -  
Eudial rivide in un flash la disperazione di Giles quando lei si era sacrificata per evocare Xinuxunil, ma scacciò quelle immagini dalla mente.  
\- Però così sta ingannando Hotaru! Non pensa che lei preferirebbe sapere che le è tornata la memoria? -  
\- No, non lo penso. La farei soffrire inutilmente. Ormai non posso fare nulla per rimediare a quello che è successo in passato, meglio seppellirlo e ricominciare da zero. Sai, io preferirei non ricordare nulla sul serio, ma probabilmente è il prezzo da pagare per le mie scelte. -  
Eudial rimase in silenzio, ripensando alle parole di Tomoe e a quelle di Spike. Forse il vampiro non aveva tutti i torti, anche se Giles le avesse detto di Xinuxunil, la situazione non sarebbe stata tanto diversa.  
Tomoe la fissò intensamente.  
\- Sei molto cambiata, Eudial. Un tempo non facevi tante domande. -  
\- Forse perché pensavo solo alla mia missione, non mi importava di niente altro. Non avevo nulla al di fuori del mio lavoro, non mi importava di nessuno. Era tutto più semplice. -  
\- Amare può far male, vero? -  
Eudial annuì. Eppure aveva scoperto di non poterne fare a meno.  
Nonostante tutto voleva bene a Giles, se ne rese conto all'improvviso, e quello che era successo la faceva stare tanto male proprio per questo. Era ancora arrabbiata con lui, ma Giles le mancava.  
Forse, si disse, tra qualche giorno avrebbe accettato di parlargli.

 


	6. I'll Be With You

Spike si svegliò nel tardo pomeriggio sentendo bussare insistentemente alla porta. Assonnato, si chiese perché Giles non fosse andato ad aprire.  
Aprì la porta, facendo attenzione a non essere colpito direttamente dalla luce del sole e guardò preoccupato i due agenti in piedi sulla soglia.  
I due uomini gli porsero una fotografia e gli chiesero se il veicolo che vi era rappresentato appartenesse a lui. Spike trasalì vedendo il furgone nero malconcio e con uno sportello divelto.  
\- Si, appartiene al proprietario della casa, ma cosa è successo? -  
\- Lo abbiamo trovato abbandonato in una strada vicino al mare. All'interno c'era del sangue e abbiamo trovato molte armi antiche nel retro. -  
Spike annuì serio.  
\- Probabilmente ce lo hanno rubato la notte scorsa. -  
\- Per favore, riferisca al proprietario di presentarsi alla centrale per una deposizione. -  
Spike assicurò che lo avrebbe fatto e congedò gli agenti.  
Cercò Giles in tutta casa, ma era evidente che l'Osservatore non c'era e probabilmente non c'era stato dalla notte precedente. Non appena il sole fu tramontato, il vampiro si precipitò nel punto in cui era stato ritrovato il furgone.  
Si nascose nell'ombra in silenzio e non dovette attendere molto prima di scorgere un demone minore che si aggirava nei dintorni. Con una mossa fulminea il vampiro fu alle sue spalle, afferrandolo e minacciandolo di morte certa se non gli avesse detto tutto quello che sapeva sul furgone nero.  
Il demone si lamentò, piagnucolando per il terrore, ma raccontò tutto quello che sapeva: la notte precedente aveva visto Emmessen la Grande e Offis il Carnefice andare a caccia per le strade di Tokyo. Era una rarità vedere una vampira e un demone così potenti cacciare insieme, ma quello che lo aveva sorpreso di più era la preda: un semplice umano, nemmeno tanto giovane che era riuscito a sfuggire a loro per ben due volte, la seconda addirittura gettandosi da un ponte. E se i suoi avversari non fossero stati due generali di Birurugatesu probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito anche la terza. Invece era stato catturato.  
\- Lo hanno ucciso?! -  
\- No, no, te lo assicuro. Ho assistito a tutta la caccia, era uno spettacolo troppo eccitante per non farlo, e ho sentito Emmessen dire chiaramente che lo voleva vivo per torturarlo, non è fantastica quella donna? Certo è una vampira, ma è troppo forte! -  
\- E dove sono ora? -  
\- Perchè, vuoi chiederle di uscire con te? In ogni caso non lo so di preciso. Nessuno lo sa. -  
Spike lo spinse via e il demone si dileguò in un vicolo buio.  
Il vampiro imprecò mentalmente: Giles era nelle mani dei nemici da quasi un giorno intero. Chissà cosa gli avevano fatto mentre lui perdeva tempo a dormire. Doveva assolutamente salvarlo il prima possibile, sempre che fosse ancora vivo, ma non sapeva dove cercarlo. In ogni caso la prima cosa da fare era avvertire Eudial. Corse disperatamente verso casa Tomoe.

Emmessen lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sugli attrezzi metallici che aveva disposto ordinatamente su un panno di velluto nero, chiedendosi quale di essi avrebbe procurato ancora più dolore all'uomo incatenato all'altare di marmo candido macchiato di sangue.  
Ne scelse uno e si avvicinò lentamente alla sua vittima, adorava l'orrore che scorgeva negli occhi di Giles, il terrore con cui la guardava. Gli sfiorò il viso insanguinato con la fredda punta metallica dello strumento di tortura che teneva in mano e il brivido che attraversò il corpo dell'Osservatore le diede una sensazione di esaltazione, la paura e il dolore altrui la facevano eccitare.  
Si allontanò leggermente da Giles e gli voltò le spalle per arroventare il metallo sul braciere che ardeva lì accanto.  
Offis entrò nella stanza e la guardò con aria critica.  
\- Beh, cosa vuoi, razza di demone puzzolente? Se non hai nulla da dire sparisci, mi stai disturbando.-  
Offis si sforzò di mantenere la calma e sollevò la testa di Giles afferrandolo per i capelli.  
\- Forse hai dimenticato che Birurugatesu lo vuole vivo. -  
\- È vivo. - Rispose seccata la vampira.  
\- Non lo resterà per molto se continui a giocare con lui in questo modo. È conciato male, se lo ustioni con quel coso ti crepa sul colpo. -  
Emmessen sbattè un piede a terra con impazienza.  
\- Quanto ci vorrà ancora perché Birurugatesu lo veda? Voglio finire il mio lavoro con questo schifoso umano, deve pagare per quello che mi ha fatto. -  
\- A vederlo sembra che lo abbia già fatto e pure con gli interessi. In ogni caso Birurugatesu ha quasi finito di invocare Aùth'luk e presto inizierà la prima parte del rituale, dopo di essa potrai vederlo. Per il momento dammi il prigioniero, deve arrivare vivo fino a quel momento. -  
\- Prenditelo. -  
Emmessen depose controvoglia lo strumento arroventato e colpì Giles con un ultimo calcio prima di allontanarsi dalla stanza, irritata.  
Offis staccò le catene dai polsi dell'Osservatore e lo sollevò di peso, portandolo fino a una cella scavata nella pietra. Lo gettò su un mucchio di paglia e si allontanò prima di cedere all'istinto che gli suggeriva di sbranare quell'ammasso di carne mortale insanguinata. Dalla soglia gli lanciò un paio di bottiglie di plastica di acqua minerale, poi sprangò la porta con una sbarra di metallo e se ne andò dopo aver lasciato due demoni di guardia fuori dalla cella.

Giles rimase disteso immobile nella paglia, non osando muovere un singolo muscolo per timore del dolore che sarebbe derivato dal più piccolo movimento. Già il dolore era tanto forte da annebbiargli la mente che non avrebbe sopportato di provarne ancora. Offis aveva avuto ragione: se Emmessen avesse continuato ancora a torturarlo sarebbe morto o impazzito. Non pensava che si potesse provare tanto dolore e sopravvivere, eppure la vampira era riuscita a portarlo sull'orlo di abissi di sofferenza inimmaginabili e a spingerlo oltre. Quando pensava di non poter soffrire più di così, lei riusciva a smentirlo, inventando nuovi modi di infliggere dolore. Ed era bravissima a torturarlo, fermandosi un istante prima di fargli perdere conoscenza, negandogli anche il conforto dell'oblio.  
Giles si augurò di morire all'istante, ma si rendeva conto che la vampira era stata abile anche in quello: per quanto le sue ferite fossero dolorose non erano gravi e avrebbe potuto sopravvivere anche per giorni. Al solo pensiero di altri giorni come quello appena trascorso, l'Osservatore scoppiò a piangere. Se in un primo momento era stato felice che Eudial non fosse venuta, ora si sentiva solo disperato. Dopo le prime ore passate nelle mani di Emmessen si era trovato a sperare ardentemente che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo: Eudial, Xini, Spike oppure le senshi, non importava chi. Bastava solo che qualcuno lo strappasse via da quella vampira sadica, anche a costo di ucciderlo.  
Non era venuto nessuno.  
Eudial doveva odiarlo sul serio, nonostante quello che aveva detto Spike. Quando era stato catturato da Mikorsot lei era arrabbiata con Giles, ma era venuta lo stesso a salvarlo, rischiando la vita per lui. Stavolta no. Ormai Giles non ci sperava più, lei non sarebbe venuta e lui si sentiva tremendamente solo e abbandonato.  
Con un gemito di dolore allungò una mano verso la bottiglia d'acqua, la sete che lo torturava era più forte del dolore provocatogli da quel movimento. Svitò il tappo a fatica e bevve, poi tornò a rannicchiarsi nella paglia, mentre il dolore gli strappava altre lacrime e si addormentò, sfinito, sperando di non svegliarsi.

Spike bussò insistentemente alla porta della villa del professor Tomoe, finché Eudial non venne ad aprire.  
\- Che succede Spike? -  
Il vampiro ansimava ancora per la corsa.  
\- Lo hanno preso! -  
Eudial capì all'istante e sentì una fitta di preoccupazione, seguita dall'eco della preoccupazione di Xinuxunil nella sua mente.  
\- Giles? Cosa gli è successo? È in pericolo?! -  
\- Emmessen, la vampira che stava per ucciderti in Italia, è stata lei a catturarlo! -  
"Chi è? È pericolosa?"  
La voce della dea risuonò nella sua mente ed Eudial rinunciò a bloccarla. Giles era in pericolo e i suoi contrasti con Xinuxunil ora non contavano nulla.  
\- Si, è molto pericolosa. - Rispose e tornò a rivolgersi a Spike. - Quando? -  
Il vampiro assunse un'espressione colpevole.  
\- La notte scorsa, purtroppo me ne sono accorto solo ora. -  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di disperazione.  
\- È tutta colpa mia Spike. Se non mi fossi comportata come una pazza isterica non lo avrebbero catturato! -  
"Piantala, cretina, piagnucolare non serve a nulla, dobbiamo salvare Ripper!"  
\- Hai ragione. - Ammise Eudial, trovandosi d'accordo con la dea per la prima volta.  
Spike la guardò un po' stupito.  
\- Con chi parli? -  
\- Con Xinuxunil. Spike, dobbiamo chiamare le senshi e andare a salvarlo subito. Chissà cosa gli hanno fatto! -  
Alzò lo sguardo sentendo Hotaru che si precipitava giù per le scale.  
La ragazza sembrava agitata.  
\- Un mostro, enorme e potentissimo sta attaccando la città. Mi ha appena chiamata Usagi, le altre si stanno recando là, ma serviranno i poteri di tutti! -  
\- Hotaru! I nemici hanno preso Giles, dobbiamo salvarlo! -  
\- L'essere che sta attaccando la città sta uccidendo la gente. Non si limita a succhiare le energie, ma divora i corpi. Usagi dice che ha un aspetto orribile, pieno di tentacoli e nero come la notte.  
Spike era preoccupato.  
\- Deve essere Aùth'luk... Un demone antichissimo e probabilmente più forte di Emmessen e Offis messi insieme, inferiore solo a Birurugatesu. Usagi ha ragione, serviranno le forze di tutte voi senshi per ucciderlo. È una specie di leggenda tra vampiri e demoni. Vai, Hotaru. -  
La ragazza corse fuori casa.  
\- E Giles?! - Chiese Eudial angosciata.  
\- Dovremo pensarci noi. - Esitò un attimo prima di continuare. - Potrebbero averlo già ucciso. -  
\- No! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! - Gridò la ragazza scoppiando a piangere.  
"Eudial..." La dea avvolse la sua mente con un calore inusuale che le ricordò il momento in cui l'aveva riportata in vita. "Non abbatterti. Deve essere vivo, se fosse morto lo saprei, credo. Le senshi non ti servono, tu hai me. Userò il mio potere per salvare Ripper, non permetterò a nessuna vampira di ucciderlo."  
Eudial si asciugò le lacrime.  
\- Davvero lo farai? -  
"Dovremo collaborare però. Se mi ostacoli non posso usare pienamente i miei poteri. E una volta lì probabilmente dovremo combattere contro Birurugatesu in persona, quando scoprirà che sono vicina attaccherà."  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Io sono pronta. Dove possiamo trovarlo? -  
"Probabilmente sarà vicino a Birurugatesu. Posso sentire il potere oscuro che si annida nel sottosuolo, ti guiderò io."

 


	7. No More Than a Kiss

Eudial scivolò alle spalle di un demone e gli spezzò il collo con un gesto secco. Scavalcò il corpo in silenzio e si nascose nell'ombra del cunicolo, seguita immediatamente da Spike.  
"Ottimo. Finora siamo riusciti ad andare avanti senza che si siano accorti che io sono dentro di te."  
La voce di Xinuxunil la guidava con decisione verso il cuore del potere oscuro che pervadeva quei corridoi sotterranei e, per la prima volta da molto tempo, la ragazza si sentiva a suo agio con la dea. La presenza di Xinuxunil le dava coraggio e speranza. Era strano, visto che fino a poche ore prima la detestava con tutto il cuore, ma ora lei e la dea erano unite da uno scopo comune: salvare Giles.  
\- Riesci a sentire la presenza di Giles? -  
"Potrei se usassi i miei poteri, ma farlo attirerebbe tutti i demoni, vampiri e spettri presenti nel raggio di un chilometro e Birurugatesu saprebbe esattamente dove attaccare."  
\- Ma non eri decisa a distruggerlo una volta per tutte? Dovremo ugualmente combattere contro di lui. -  
"Prima salviamo Ripper. Devo poter essere libera di scatenare il mio potere senza temere di ferirlo."  
\- OK. Spike, appena troviamo Giles sarà tuo compito aiutarlo, proteggerlo e portarlo via di qui a tutti i costi. -  
\- E voi che farete? Eudial, non chiedermi di lasciarti sola in mezzo al pericolo! -  
\- Xini ha ragione, Spike. Dobbiamo poter combattere liberamente senza preoccuparci di dover difendere le persone che amiamo. Il potere di Xinuxunil mi rende molto più forte di qualunque persona, umana o vampira che sia. Tu sei forte Spike, ma nel combattimento contro Birurugatesu non faresti la minima differenza, mentre proteggendo Giles ci daresti la possibilità di combattere con tutte le nostre forze. -  
Spike annuì. L'idea non gli piaceva, ma doveva ammettere che Eudial aveva ragione.  
Proseguirono lungo il cunicolo e giunsero in uno slargo dove una porta di acciaio era sorvegliata da due grossi demoni.  
Eudial li spiò, nascosta nell'ombra. Quella porta aveva l'aria di una prigione, forse Giles era lì. Dovevano eliminare quei demoni in fretta e silenzio. Fece un cenno a Spike e tese i muscoli, pronta a scattare.  
"Eudial." Xini la chiamò, stranamente esitante. "Sei consapevole del fatto che combattendo contro Birurugatesu il tuo corpo potrebbe morire? L'ultima volta che l'ho affrontato, il corpo ospite è stato distrutto, ma all'epoca non me ne curavo, era solo un involucro senz'anima. Cercherò di evitare che avvenga col tuo, ma non so se sia possibile."  
\- Lo so e accetto il rischio. Birurugatesu è troppo pericoloso per essere lasciato in vita. Sconfiggilo Xini. -  
La ragazza scattò verso un demone, mentre Spike attaccava l'altro, colpendolo duramente e uccidendolo prima che avesse il tempo di gridare.  
Lei e Spike trascinarono via i corpi dei demoni nascondendoli all'ombra del corridoio, poi tornarono alla porta, cercando di aprirla.

Giles si svegliò da un dormiveglia pieno di incubi sentendo armeggiare davanti alla porta. Il pensiero che Emmessen stesse tornando a prenderlo per torturarlo ancora lo riempiva di un terrore profondo. Con un gemito arretrò verso il muro della cella coprendosi il viso con le mani quando la porta si aprì lasciando entrare un fascio di luce quasi accecante dopo il buio totale in cui era rimasto rinchiuso.

Eudial entrò nella cella mentre Spike restava fuori a fare la guardia. Non vedeva molto nell'ombra della stanza, ma poteva sentire il respiro affannato del prigioniero. La luce che entrava dalla porta rivelò la sagoma di una persona rannicchiata contro la parete ed Eudial si avvicinò prudentemente ad essa, allungando una mano per toccarla, ma l'uomo si ritrasse tremando.  
\- Basta, ti prego basta.... Uccidimi, non posso sopportarlo ancora... - Supplicò in un sussurro soffocato.  
Eudial si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli prese il polso delicatamente, cercando di scostargli la mano dal viso senza fargli male.  
\- Giles. - Lo chiamò dolcemente. - Giles, sono io, Eudial. -  
Lo carezzò delicatamente sulla schiena per rassicurarlo, ma ritrasse subito la mano sentendo che si irrigidiva e gemeva per il dolore.  
Eudial si sentiva male nel vederlo così sofferente e terrorizzato e sentiva il dolore di Xini che si univa al suo.  
\- Oh, Giles, cosa ti hanno fatto? Chi è stato a farti questo? -  
Eudial cercò di abbracciarlo senza fargli male e di rassicurarlo come poteva, tentando di trattenere le lacrime.  
L'Osservatore alzò il viso, guardandola come se non riuscisse a capire se fosse reale oppure no.  
\- Eudial? - La chiamò esitante, non osando sperare che fosse davvero lei.  
\- Sono qui, Giles. -  
\- Sei proprio tu, non sei un'illusione? -  
Eudial gli prese una mano e se la appoggiò al viso.  
\- Sono io, senti? Ora nessuno ti farà più soffrire. -  
Giles la guardò incredulo ancora una volta, poi la strinse a sè di scatto, stringendola forte nonostante le ferite che aveva su tutto il corpo a che minacciavano di farlo svenire per il dolore.  
\- Ehi, così ti farai male! Sei ferito. -  
Giles scoppiò a piangere, affondando il viso nella spalla di lei.  
\- Credevo che non saresti venuta... Pensavo che mi odiassi... Mi dispiace, Eudial, non volevo farti soffrire... -  
La ragazza lo tenne stretto a sè cercando di calmarlo.  
\- Giles, va tutto bene. Sei tu che devi perdonarmi, se non mi fossi comportata così non ti avrebbero torturato, sono stata una stupida. -  
\- Non scusarti, hai tutte le ragioni per odiarmi... -  
\- Non potrei mai, Giles. Me ne sono resa conta proprio oggi pomeriggio, ero furiosa ma continuavo a volerti bene. Mi sei mancato. -  
Eudial smise di parlare e rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi annuì.  
\- Si, hai ragione. Ora tocca a te. -  
Giles la guardò confuso e lei gli sorrise.  
\- Qualcuno ti vuole parlare... Se... se vuoi puoi baciarla, ma niente di più, ok? -  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi li riaprì e guardò l'Osservatore con un'espressione dolce.  
\- Ciao Ripper. -  
\- Xini... È solo un sogno vero? Le torture di Emmessen mi hanno fatto impazzire e questo è un modo per fuggire dal dolore... -  
Xinuxunil lo zittì con un bacio e protese la sua mente verso quella dell'Osservatore, soffrendo nel sentire le ferite e il dolore inflittogli dalla vampira. Lo avvolse con la sua essenza, alleviandogli il dolore e usò il suo potere per guarire le ferite. Giles tentò di ritrarsi, spaventato.  
\- No, Xini! Se usi il tuo potere se ne accorgeranno! -  
Lei lo tranquillizzò e continuò a sanare i segni delle torture subite.  
\- È giunto il momento, Ripper. Birurugatesu sta acquistando troppa forza, deve essere sconfitto. -  
Spike bussò alla porta della cella impazientemente.  
\- Sbrigatevi, sta arrivando qualcuno! -

Emmessen e Offis si diressero verso la cella dove era rinchiuso Giles. Birurugatesu aveva completato la prima parte del rituale e ora aveva assunto le sembianze di un vortice oscuro di potere malvagio, l'energia che Aùth'luk gli avrebbe procurato distruggendo Tokyo lo avrebbe fatto salire al gradino successivo, consentendogli di invadere il pianeta e oscurare la luce solare. Ora, mentre aspettava avrebbe distrutto Xinuxunil, intrappolata nel corpo ferito di quell'umano catturato dai suoi sottoposti.  
Emmessen era impaziente di poter riprendere le sue torture e camminava a passo svelto. Improvvisamente si fermò, percependo un potere nuovo che era apparso nella direzione in cui si stavano dirigendo.  
\- Lo senti?! -  
Offis annuì.  
\- È un potere benigno, non dovrebbe essere qui! -  
\- Xinuxunil! -  
\- Ma le tue torture non dovevano servire a mantenerla debole?! -  
\- Sei tu che mi hai interrotto, pezzo di idiota! -  
Il demone e la vampira si precipitarono in direzione della cella.

 


	8. Both of Us to Save You

Emmessen entrò nella cella, sbattendo la porta, pronta ad attaccare Giles, ma fu sorpresa di trovarlo immobile dove lo aveva lasciato Offis la sera prima, apparentemente svenuto. Lo guardò con odio e si chiese il motivo del potere che aveva percepito poco prima. Si avvicinò cautamente e colpì Giles con un calcio senza ottenere alcuna reazione. I demoni di guardia alla porta erano svaniti, forse la dea aveva usato il potere per eliminarli e tentare di fuggire, ma non era riuscita a trascinarsi dietro quel corpo ferito.  
Offis la raggiunse.  
La vampira scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Visto? Questo rottame non può andare proprio da nessuna parte. Prendilo e portalo da Birurugatesu. -  
\- Prenditelo tu, è il tuo giocattolo. -  
Emmessen sibilò un insulto al demone e si avvicinò a Giles chinandosi su di lui per sollevarlo di peso.  
\- Vieni, carino, - gli disse con un sorriso crudele, - quando Birurugatesu ti avrà visto, giocheremo di nuovo insieme, scommetto che non ne vedi l'ora. -  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi di scatto e la fissò, sfidandola con lo sguardo.  
\- Scordatelo. -  
La vampira continuò a sorridere.  
\- Ma guarda, sei sveglio. Che strano, non è quello che dicevi ieri sera... Sbaglio o mi stavi supplicando di ucciderti? -  
Giles sostenne il suo sguardo e la vampira si adombrò. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Negli occhi dell'uomo poteva scorgere un'ombra di paura quando la guardava, ma non quel terrore cieco e paralizzante che si era aspettata dopo un giorno intero di torture.  
\- Mi nascondi qualcosa?! - Gridò furiosa, alzando un braccio per colpirlo, ma Giles si gettò di lato, spostandosi sul lato in ombra della stanza.  
Emmessen si avvicinò all'Osservatore: non poteva fuggire, Offis era in piedi davanti alla porta e bloccava ogni via di fuga.  
Improvvisamente Spike ed Eudial saltarono fuori dai mucchi di paglia in cui si erano nascosti, avventandosi su Emmessen e Offis. La vampira si difese dai colpi di Eudial attaccandola a sua volta, mentre Spike tenne occupato il demone.  
Emmessen notò che la Cacciatrice era diventata più forte dall'ultima volta che si erano affrontate e per la prima volta temette di soccombere. Riuscì ad allontanare Eudial con un calcio e corse verso Giles, afferrandolo saldamente e tenendolo davanti a sè.  
\- Se ti avvicini gli spezzo il collo... - Iniziò a minacciare, ma le sue parole furono interrotte dal rumore secco di ossa rotte. Si girò appena in tempo per vedere Spike che lasciava scivolare a terra il corpo inerte di Offis, con la testa piegata in un angolo innaturale.  
Il vampiro si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise.  
\- Ops.. Mi sa che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea... -  
Emmessen arretrò verso la porta, sempre stringendo Giles. Ormai era seriamente preoccupata e sentiva che l'umano che teneva in ostaggio era l'unica via di scampo che le fosse rimasta.  
\- Lasciatemi passare o lo ammazzo. E se lui muore anche la vostra preziosa dea vi dovrà salutare. -  
Eudial la guardò un po' perplessa, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Che diavolo hai da ridere? Non ti importa se lo uccido? -  
\- Non lo ucciderai, perché sai benissimo che se lui muore, tu lo segui immediatamente. Comunque pensavo che una vampira antica come te avesse un po' più di cervello. È una vergogna che tu sia quasi riuscita a uccidermi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate. - Le disse Eudial, poi riprese a parlare quasi sottovoce. - Vai, Xini, tocca a te. -  
Spike si gettò in un mucchio di paglia coprendosi la testa con le mani ed Emmessen lo guardò stupita, poi si girò verso Eudial e si rese conto dell'errore che aveva commesso.  
Troppo tardi.  
La luce abbagliante della dea la investì in pieno, ustionandola profondamente. Giles si liberò dalla sua stretta rotolando a terra e lei si accasciò sul pavimento contorcendosi dal dolore. Tentò di rialzarsi, ma le membra non le obbedirono, poi Eudial e Spike furono su di lei e le affondarono i denti nel collo, dissanguandola.

Eudial si rialzò di scatto, staccandosi dal corpo carbonizzato della vampira e si pulì il sangue dalle labbra con una mano.  
"Continuo a dire che fa schifo questo tuo comportamento vampiresco, ma stavolta è stato quasi... soddisfacente. "  
\- Se lo è meritato. -  
Porse una mano a Giles e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
\- Stai bene? -  
L'Osservatore accennò un sorriso nervoso.  
\- Si, direi di si. Anche se quei discorsi sullo spezzarmi il collo erano preoccupanti. -  
Eudial fissò il vuoto per qualche istante.  
"Hai sentito?" Chiesero entrambe contemporaneamente.  
\- Birurugatesu sa che siamo qui. -  
Disse la ragazza ad alta voce e Giles la guardò accigliandosi.  
\- Che strano. In questo momento non riesco a capire se sei Eudial o Xini. Di solito mi basta uno sguardo per distinguervi. -  
\- È perché siamo entrambe. Ora dobbiamo andare da Birurugatesu... È il momento decisivo. Giles... Ripper, resta con Spike. Uscite da qui e mettetevi in salvo. -  
\- No. -  
\- Come no? -  
\- Non intendo lasciarvi sole ad affrontare quel mostro. Mi sono preparato per il combattimento finale, ho passato ore e ore sui libri per questo. Contro Birurugatesu potreste non farcela, una di voi, o entrambe, potrebbe morire e io questo non lo accetto. Ho trovato un rituale che potrebbe aumentare il potere di Xinuxunil, ma bisogna essere in tre per farlo. E poi, Xini, una volta sconfitto il demone molto probabilmente tu ritornerai da dove sei venuta. Se...se dovesse succedere voglio essere lì... -  
La dea gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Sei così dolce, Ripper. Qualunque cosa possa succedere non ti dimenticherò. -  
\- Spike, per te va bene? - Chiese Eudial al vampiro.  
\- Non mi perderei questo combattimento per nulla al mondo. -  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Va bene. Andiamo. -  
Porse la mano sinistra a Spike e la destra a Giles e insieme si diressero verso il centro del potere di Birurugatesu.

L'energia affluiva nel suo corpo in rivoli scuri, ma ultimamente aveva rallentato. Quelle odiose senshi dovevano essere arrivate ad intralciare Aùth'luk, ma non importava, ormai il momento era vicino, presto sarebbe risorto in tutto il suo potere.  
Finalmente anche la sua rivale si era rivelata. I suoi generali erano stati incompetenti a lasciarla arrivare fino a lui, ma anche quello non aveva importanza, l'avrebbe sconfitta e dai lei avrebbe tratto l'energia che ancora gli mancava per svegliarsi del tutto.  
Xinuxunil era stata una stupida a sprecare il suo potere per una nullità come Emmessen, non avrebbe avuto speranze contro di lui.

Emmessen si contorse debolmente sul pavimento. Ogni cellula del suo corpo sembrava gridare per il dolore che la trafiggeva, ma era ancora viva. Si rialzò lentamente da terra e guardò con orrore il suo corpo annerito e bruciato. Quelle ferite non sarebbero guarite, lo sapeva, il suo aspetto sarebbe rimasto per sempre quello di un mostro. Si trascinò fino al cadavere di Offis e bevve con sommo disgusto il sangue quasi freddo del demone. Il dolore non accennava a diminuire, ma ogni fitta contribuiva a renderla sempre più folle d'odio. Si sarebbe vendicata. A tutti i costi. Non avrebbe avuto pace finché non l'avesse fatta pagare all'umano e alla sua Cacciatrice.  
Camminò barcollando verso la porta della cella e seguì lentamente lo stesso cammino fatto da Eudial, Spike e Giles pochi minuti prima.

 


	9. Shutdown

Giles fissò l'abisso che si spalancava davanti a lui e non potè reprimere un brivido. Eudial si strinse leggermente a lui e gli lanciò uno sguardo incerto, mentre Spike imprecò sottovoce.  
Era la prima volta che vedevano Birurugatesu e l'essere che era apparso davanti ai loro occhi li sconvolgeva: apparentemente era un nero vortice di energia che impediva di scorgere il fondo della grotta, ma l'odio e la crudeltà che trasudavano da esso lo rendevano terrificante e faceva provare loro l'impulso di fuggire il più lontano possibile.  
L'Osservatore cercò di farsi forza. Dopo gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, probabilmente avrebbe avuto incubi per il resto della sua vita, ma adesso non era il momento di crollare, il rituale dipendeva da lui e avrebbe dovuto fare del suo meglio per proteggere e aiutare Eudial e Xini.  
Si inginocchiò a terra e fece cenno a Spike di fare lo stesso. Prese le mani del vampiro e iniziò a recitare le antiche parole latine dell'incantesimo; poco dopo sentì la mente di Spike che sfiorava la sua e, insieme, si protesero verso Eudial e Xinuxunil per sostenerle e infondere loro forza tramite quel contatto mentale.

"Sei pronta? "  
La dea si rivolse a Eudial.  
"Vai pure."  
La ragazza si avvicinò al ciglio della terrazza di roccia su cui si trovavano, sollevò le braccia in alto, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a risplendere di luce e scagliò il suo attacco verso Birurugatesu, preparandosi a difendersi dalla risposta che sarebbe seguita subito dopo.

Birurugatesu in un primo momento si ritrasse istintivamente, stupito dalla forza di Xinuxunil, poi scorse l'umano e il vampiro alle sue spalle e capì da dove traesse tutta quell'energia. Con odio feroce intensificò la forza del suo attacco, tentando di superare le difese della dea, ma le due energie sembravano contrastarsi perfettamente: sarebbe stata una sfida di resistenza. Il primo a cedere sarebbe stato sconfitto.  
Il demone non capiva perché la sua avversaria avesse scelto di combattere mantenendosi a distanza, saltando dentro di lui sarebbe riuscita a fare molti più danni, poi capì e scoppiò a ridere: quella stupida stava cercando di proteggere il corpo ospite!  
Forse quello che le dava forza avrebbe potuto diventare la chiave della sua sconfitta! Birurugatesu cambiò strategia: continuò ad attaccare la dea con la maggior parte del suo potere, ma diresse alcuni attacchi laterali verso il corpo ospite, l'umano e il vampiro, cercando di colpirli.  
La reazione di Xinuxunil confermò la sua teoria, la dea aveva utilizzato una parte del suo potere per proteggerli.  
Birurugatesu percepì una debole energia oscura strisciare lungo il cunicolo che conduceva alla terrazza di roccia e si rallegrò, forse quella poteva essere l'occasione giusta per volgere la situazione in suo favore: inviò un messaggio a Emmessen e intensificò l'attacco verso Xinuxunil per distrarre l'attenzione della dea.

Emmessen strisciò lungo il corridoio ignorando il dolore, con gli occhi accesi di follia. Da quel punto poteva scorgere la schiena dell'umano e il suo unico pensiero era quello di ucciderlo. Il breve contatto di Birurugatesu non aveva alcuna importanza per lei perché il demone le aveva ordinato di fare quello che era già nelle sue intenzioni: attaccare l'umano e il vampiro ed eliminarli.  
Superò gli ultimi metri che la dividevano da Giles: l'umano era completamente assorto nel suo incantesimo e non si accorse di lei finché non gli affondò i denti nel collo.

Xini sentì vacillare il contatto mentale per un attimo e Birurugatsu la colpì, costringendola ad arretrare leggermente. Si difese, ma fu costretta ad interrompere l'attacco. C'era qualcosa che non andava, sentiva ondate di dolore arrivare da Giles e protese la sua mente verso di lui.  
"Ripper, cosa succede?"  
"Vai avanti, Xini." La risposta di lui arrivò immediata e decisa, ma la dea poteva percepire la sofferenza. "Continua ad attaccare, posso resistere."

Spike fremette per intervenire, ma Giles lo bloccò.  
"Se interrompiamo il contatto, Xini non avrà abbastanza energia."  
"Morirai, Rupert."  
"L'importante è sconfiggere Birurugatesu, le nostre vite contano poco. Se spezziamo il contatto moriremo lo stesso."  
"Purtroppo Giles ha ragione, Spike. " Intervenne Eudial, poi tornò a rivolgersi alla dea. "Xini, avviciniamoci al demone. Non importa se il mio corpo verrà distrutto, se facciamo in fretta possiamo sconfiggerlo prima che Emmessen lo uccida."  
La ragazza si avvicinò al ciglio del precipizio preparandosi a saltare.

Xinuxunil fremette di rabbia e dolore, era ingiusto che le cose dovessero andare in quel modo: Ripper si stava lasciando dissanguare a morte da quella vampira schifosa ed Eudial era disposta a sacrificarsi per permetterle di ottenere la vittoria. Non era assolutamente giusto, non riusciva ad accettare che quella guerra potesse essere vinta solo in un bagno di sangue e sofferenza. In passato non avrebbe avuto certi scrupoli, la sua luce avrebbe distrutto il male e non importava quanta gente innocente sarebbe bruciata nel suo fuoco purificatore, il suo scopo era quello di sradicare l'oscurità senza curarsi di altro, ma ora era tutto diverso. Non era più disposta a sacrificare la persona che amava, né altri innocenti pur di vincere.  
Perchè le cose dovevano andare in quel modo? Tutto quello che desiderava adesso era di poter restare accanto a Ripper, di poterlo rendere felice dopo tutta la sofferenza che aveva dovuto subire negli ultimi tempi.  
Trasalì rendendosi conto che quella era la prima volta che desiderava qualcosa per se stessa e capì di colpo che forse c'era un modo per salvare sia i suoi amici che il pianeta.  
Spinse Eudial lontana dal bordo della terrazza di roccia ed uscì dal suo corpo, tuffandosi in quello della vampira che stava aggredendo Ripper.  
Emmessen cercò di respingerla, ma Xinuxunil annientò la sua personalità senza esitare, impossessandosi del corpo bruciato della vampira.  
L'attacco di Birurugatesu aumentò, ma la dea riuscì a bloccarlo in modo tale da proteggere Eudial, Giles e Spike.  
La sua mente si fuse per l'ultima volta con quella di Giles.  
"Grazie per avermi donato un desiderio. È il momento di salutarci, Ripper, ricorda che ti ho amato davvero."  
Si staccò da lui, prima che potesse tentare di fermarla e lanciò il corpo della vampira nel vortice oscuro, cercando il nucleo del potere di Birurugatesu, poi ripensò un'ultima volta al suo desiderio di una vita felice con Ripper e liberò tutta la sua energia in un'esplosione abbagliante di luce.

Giles capì che quello di Xini era un addio e, quando lei si lanciò nel vortice di energia, si alzò di scatto e corse verso il ciglio della terrazza nel tentativo di seguirla, di restare con lei a tutti i costi, ma Eudial si lanciò su di lui, facendolo cadere pesantemente a terra e bloccandolo col peso del suo corpo.  
L'esplosione di luce lo accecò per qualche istante, ma quando tornò a vedere, il demone e la dea erano scomparsi e la grotta non era niente altro che una caverna vuota.  
Vuota. Desolatamente vuota come la sua mente, ora che Xini se n'era andata.  
Eudial era ancora sopra di lui e singhiozzava violentemente stringendosi a lui.  
Il dolore si fece strada nella sua anima mentre realizzava che non avrebbe mai più rivisto la persona di cui era perdutamente innamorato. Aveva sempre saputo che dopo lo scontro con Birurugatesu Xinuxunil sarebbe andata via e quello avrebbe dovuto accettarlo, ma quello che era successo era diverso: utilizzando il corpo rovinato della vampira, Xinuxunil aveva dovuto usare la sua stessa energia invece di quella del corpo ospite per generare l'esplosione che aveva distrutto Birurugatesu. Giles aveva sentito il dolore della dea quando si era polverizzata.  
\- Morta. Lei è morta. -  
Lo disse una volta ad alta voce come per rendersene conto, poi la consapevolezza di quello che aveva appena detto lo travolse come un fiume in piena.  
Era troppo, decisamente troppo da sopportare e Giles aveva l'impressione che il vortice nero di Birurugatesu gli stesse consumando l'anima, inoltre non riusciva a respirare bene e sentiva un forte senso di oppressione al petto. Giles perse conoscenza.

Eudial pianse abbracciata a Giles: ora che Xini se n'era andata, sentiva un tremendo vuoto dentro di sè, come se le mancasse qualcosa. Non osava pensare a come dovesse sentirsi l'Osservatore e cercò di ricacciare indietro le sue lacrime per poterlo confortare. Sentì il corpo di Giles irrigidirsi sotto il suo per un attimo e poi rilassarsi completamente. Preoccupata si staccò da lui per controllare come stesse e chiamò Spike, angosciata: l'Osservatore respirava a fatica ed era mortalmente pallido.

 


	10. Missing a Part of Me

Eudial continuava a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale, incapace di calmarsi. Spike era appoggiato a un muro e la guardava con aria tetra, preoccupato.  
Finalmente un medico venne verso di loro e la ragazza si precipitò verso di lui. Spike si staccò dal muro e la raggiunse evitando i raggi di luce che penetravano dalle finestre.  
Il medico sorrise per rassicurarli.  
\- Non è niente di grave, potete tranquillizzarvi. -  
\- Ma cosa gli è successo? Perchè non riusciva a respirare? -  
\- Ha perso parecchio sangue, era molto disidratato e lei mi ha detto che ha visto morire una persona cara, penso che tutto questo sia sufficiente a mettere fuori combattimento chiunque, non crede? Suo padre ha subito uno shock molto forte, ma fisicamente sta bene. Il cuore sta benissimo e si riprenderà presto. Probabilmente potrebbe avere bisogno di un aiuto psicologico dopo un trauma tanto forte, ma quello si vedrà quando riprenderà conoscenza. -  
Eudial scoppiò a piangere di nuovo, stavolta come reazione all'allentarsi della tensione e per il sollievo e Spike le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle attirandola a sè.  
\- Possiamo vederlo? -  
Il dottore annuì.  
\- Certo, gli farà bene vedervi quando si sveglierà. Se avete pazienza di aspettare qualche minuto, un infermiera vi porterà da lui, ora scusatemi, ma devo andare, il mostro che ha attaccato la città ha causato molti feriti. Per fortuna le sailor senshi lo hanno sconfitto. -

Eudial entrò nella stanza in silenzio e sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto, osservando Giles, preoccupata.  
L'Osservatore sembrava profondamente addormentato e aveva l'ago di una flebo fissato al dorso della mano sinistra. Sul collo, una grossa medicazione nascondeva i segni del morso di Emmessen.  
Era ancora piuttosto pallido, ma aveva un aspetto molto migliore rispetto a poche ore prima ed Eudial si tranquillizzò leggermente.  
Prima, nella caverna di Birurugatesu, aveva temuto che stesse morendo, ma adesso non sembrava affatto in pericolo di vita.  
Eudial gli prese la mano destra e la tenne fra le sue ascoltando il battito regolare del cuore di Giles.  
Non voleva pensare al dolore che avrebbe provato quando si sarebbe svegliato, lei stessa si sentiva a pezzi per la scomparsa di Xinuxunil. Poco prima di svenire, Giles aveva detto che era morta, probabilmente era ancora in contatto con lei quando era successo e lei temeva che fosse vero. Sentiva un vuoto tremendo dentro di sè, non si sarebbe mai aspettata che l'assenza della dea le sarebbe pesata tanto e non osava immaginare il dolore che doveva provare Giles.  
Si sentiva in colpa per come si era comportata con lui, aveva capito solo troppo tardi quanto fosse forte l'amore che lo legava alla dea e lo aveva trattato malissimo. Lui e Xini avevano avuto così poco tempo per stare insieme e lei glielo aveva rovinato.  
Si sporse sul letto per baciarlo sulla fronte e, quando si allontanò da lui, si accorse che Giles aveva aperto gli occhi e le sorrideva.  
\- Cosa è successo per meritarmi addirittura un bacio? Sto morendo forse? -  
Eudial trasalì leggermente.  
\- Giles! Ti sei svegliato! Come ti senti? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò tranquillo.  
\- Un po' debole, ma abbastanza bene, direi. -  
Eudial lo guardò lievemente stupita, si era aspettata che fosse a pezzi e invece le stava addirittura sorridendo. Forse stava sforzandosi per non farla sentire in colpa.  
\- Giles, non devi sforzarti di essere allegro, se non te la senti. So quali sono le mie colpe e posso sopportarne il peso. -  
Giles la guardò con dolcezza.  
\- Non preoccuparti, so perché hai preso i talismani. Non sentirti in colpa per Setsuna, probabilmente sarebbe finita lo stesso prima o poi. Non sono in collera con te per quello che è successo. -  
Eudial e Spike lo fissarono sbalorditi.  
\- Giles? Che c'entrano ora i talismani? -  
L'Osservatore fece una smorfia di dolore portandosi una mano al collo, poi tornò a guardare Eudial, sereno.  
\- Non stavamo fuggendo dalle senshi perché tu e Spike avete preso i loro talismani? L'ultima cosa che ricordo è stata di aver lanciato l'auto contro la vetrata della stazione, è così che mi sono ferito, no? Haruka e Michiru ci hanno raggiunti, vero? Sono state molto dure con te? -  
\- Vado a chiamare un medico. - Disse Spike uscendo dalla stanza.  
Eudial carezzò i capelli di Giles con delicatezza, cercando di non fargli capire quanto fosse sconvolta. Lo baciò nuovamente in fronte.  
\- Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Le senshi non ci faranno nulla, non temere. Ora riposati un po', ci sono io con te. -  
Giles le sorrise nuovamente e chiuse gli occhi serenamente.

Eudial accettò la tazza di the e guardò tristemente l'uomo che gliela aveva offerta.  
\- Capisce, professor Tomoe? Non ricorda più assolutamente nulla di quello che è successo! Xini, il viaggio in Italia, Birurugatesu, ha rimosso tutto! -  
Tomoe annuì.  
\- Può succedere in caso di traumi molto forti. Dopo il combattimento con Pharaoh 90 anche io non ricordavo nulla. È per questo che sei venuta da me, no? -  
\- Non so cosa fare, professore. Sembra così sereno, ora. Forse per lui sarebbe meglio non recuperare la memoria, ha sofferto talmente tanto negli ultimi tempi... Non voglio che soffra ancora! -  
\- Anche io avrei preferito dimenticare il male che ho fatto ad Hotaru, ma quando ho iniziato a ricordare, mi sono reso conto che avevo scordato anche tante cose bellissime. Avevo dimenticato di aver visto crescere la mia bambina, il suo sorriso, la dolcezza con cui mi chiamava "papà", tanti piccoli momenti felici, anche se frammisti a quelli dolorosi. -  
\- Ricordare gli spezzerà il cuore. -  
\- Ma prima o poi succederà, i ricordi torneranno. Non lo hanno detto anche i medici? -  
\- Si.- Sussurrò Eudial tristemente. - Cosa devo fare? Come posso aiutarlo? -  
\- Stagli vicina e dagli tutto il tuo affetto, è l'unica cosa che puoi fare. -

Spike aiutò Giles a scendere dal furgone, mentre Eudial apriva la porta di casa.  
\- Sto bene, ce la faccio da solo, grazie. Ma Spike, come mai sei così gentile ultimamente? Non sembri nemmeno un vampiro spietato. -  
Eudial gli sorrise. - È perché sa che se non si comporta bene lo prendo a calci sui denti. -  
Spike sospirò mentalmente: il medico aveva sconsigliato di raccontare tutto a Giles e lasciare che la memoria tornasse da sola, senza forzare le cose.  
Giles entrò in casa e Lili accorse, strofinandosi sulle gambe dell'Osservatore con affetto, felice di rivederlo.  
\- Eudial, non mi avevi detto di aver preso un gatto. -  
La ragazza si chinò a prendere in braccio la gattina, sforzandosi di apparire naturale, anche se le veniva da piangere.  
Aspettò che Giles si fosse seduto sul divano e gli depose Lili in grembo.  
\- È una gatta, si chiama Lili. -  
\- È un nome carino. E sembra affettuosa. -  
"Lo hai scelto tu, Giles." Pensò Eudial. "E Lili ti adora, solo che non te lo ricordi..."  
Eudial si chinò a baciarlo sulla guancia e gli sistemò un cuscino dietro la schiena.  
\- Sono certa che andrete d'accordo. Ora ti porto un libro, poi vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Non devi affaticarti, ok? -  
Giles sorrise carezzando la gatta.  
\- Sto bene, Eudial, ti preoccupi troppo. -  
\- Il dottore ha detto che per qualche giorno devi riposarti, quindi tu ora resti seduto su quel divano e leggi, dormi, guardi la tv, fai quello che vuoi, ma non ti alzi, chiaro? -  
\- Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo. -  
Eudial gli porse un paio di libri e gli sfiorò i capelli con una carezza.  
\- Bravo. -

Eudial si affrettò verso la cabina telefonica più vicina, correndo per evitare di prendere più pioggia del necessario. Si rifugiò all'interno della cabina e tirò fuori dalla tasca il fascio di carte telefoniche che aveva comprato, le telefonate intercontinentali costavano care. Ne inserì una del telefono e compose il numero scritto sull'agenda di Giles. Attese per un po' mentre gli squilli suonavano a vuoto, poi una voce assonnata rispose al telefono.  
\- Chiunque tu sia, spero che sia una cosa importante, altrimenti ti chiudo in una bara e ti seppellisco vivo! Ma lo sai che ore sono?! -  
Eudial sorrise nel sentire la voce del vecchio guardiano del cimitero e si ricordò che a quell'ora in Italia doveva essere notte fonda.  
\- Sono Eudial. Ed è importante. -  
Parlò a lungo, spiegando quello che era successo da quando erano partiti.  
Il vecchietto emise un fischio di stupore.  
\- ...e dopo che la dea è svanita, lui è svenuto e al risveglio non ricordava più nulla, ho capito bene? -  
\- Si. Non so cosa fare. Ora sta bene, ma cosa succederà quando ricorderà Xini? -  
\- Xini? Ah, Xinuxunil, intendi? -  
\- Mi manca. - Disse Eudial scoppiando a piangere. - Quando era nel mio corpo, non vedevo l'ora di liberarmene, ma ora mi manca tantissimo. E non posso nemmeno piangere perché devo essere forte per Giles. -  
Il guardiano si grattò la testa, pensieroso. Se non avesse conosciuto Giles ed Eudial, non avrebbe creduto a una sola parola di quella storia assurda. Ma sapeva che Eudial non avrebbe mai mentito su una cosa del genere. Si sentì triste per lei sentendola piangere al telefono.  
\- Sei certa che sia davvero morta? -  
Un silenzio dall'altra parte del cavo gli fece capire che Eudial stava riflettendo su quelle parole.  
\- Giles sembrava esserne certo. - Disse incerta. - Lei pensa che possa essersi sbagliato? -  
\- Xinuxunil è una dea millenaria. Non sono certo che possa davvero morire. Secondo me dovresti cercare di capire cosa le sia successo davvero. -  
\- Quindi... se... se la ritrovassi prima che Giles recuperi la memoria, lui non soffrirebbe più! -  
\- Ricordati che è solo una possibilità. Per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe anche essere svanita nel nulla per sempre, oppure potrebbe non importarle più nulla di voi. -  
\- Una possibilità è sempre meglio di nessuna speranza! Mi aspetti, arriverò appena posso!

Spike scosse la testa, non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
\- Hai capito bene Spike, - ripetè Eudial continuando a infilare vestiti in un borsone - parto per l'Italia. Prenderò il primo volo disponibile. -  
\- Ma sei impazzita tutta di un colpo?! E Giles? Vuoi lasciarlo solo ora che ha bisogno di te?! -  
Eudial si fermò a guardare il vampiro con uno sguardo triste.  
\- Lo sai che vorrei stargli sempre vicina in questa situazione, ma non sarà solo. Lo affido a te, Spike, so che ti saprai prendere cura di lui. E poi lo faccio per il suo bene, se riesco a trovare Xinuxunil potrò renderlo felice. Non sopporto di vederlo soffrire, Spike. Se penso a quello che gli ha fatto Emmessen mi sento male... e poi veder morire Xini davanti ai suoi occhi... -  
Eudial rabbrividì, incapace di continuare.  
\- Già. Non mi sorprende che la sua mente non abbia retto. - Commentò Spike tristemente. - Forse hai ragione. Valla a cercare. O forse preferisci che vada io? Così puoi restare con Rupert, se vuoi. -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Devo farlo io, lei è stata in me, abbiamo condiviso il corpo e alla fine anche la mente. Ho qualche possibilità in più di trovarla se vado io. -  
Spike annuì e si chinò a baciarla con dolcezza.  
\- Vai tranquilla, ci penso io a Rupert. -

Eudial prese il borsone e scese al piano inferiore. Giles spense la tv sentendola arrivare e la guardò, un po' stupito.  
\- Dove vai? -  
\- Usagi e le sue amiche vanno a fare una gita fuori città per qualche giorno e mi hanno chiesto di andare con loro, non ti dispiace vero? Spike resterà con te, ma non preoccuparti, gli ho fatto promettere di comportarsi bene. -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Certo, anzi sono felice che ti abbiano invitato, è una buona occasione per fare amicizia. Mi dispiace vederti sempre sola. Vai pure, io riuscirò a sopravvivere anche a Spike. -  
Eudial si chinò ad abbracciarlo e rimase per qualche secondo stretta a lui, poi lo baciò in fretta sulla guancia e corse fuori dalla porta prima che lui si accorgesse che le veniva da piangere.

 


	11. I See the Light in your Eyes

Eudial recuperò il suo borsone al deposito bagagli e si avviò verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto per cercare un taxi. Si sentiva stanchissima anche se quello era solo l'inizio di quel viaggio in Italia. Mai un volo era stato tanto tormentato per lei; mentre l'aereo si alzava sulla pista aveva l'impressione che il suo cuore si strappasse. Si sentiva in colpa, come se stesse abbandonando Giles, ma quel viaggio era la sua ultima speranza di restituirgli la felicità.  
Durante il volo non era riuscita a dormire e il cambio di fuso orario contribuiva a farla sentire ancora peggio, ma non poteva perdere tempo, voleva arrivare il prima possibile dal guardiano del cimitero.  
Salì sul primo taxi che riuscì a trovare e disse l'indirizzo all'autista.  
L'uomo si voltò a guardarla con aria irritata.  
\- Mi prende in giro? Sarà a cinquanta chilometri da qui. È fuori città, sa quanto le verrebbe a costare? -  
Eudial gli mostrò un fascio di banconote.  
\- Posso pagare. La pagherò anche il doppio di quello che si merita, se chiude il becco e si sbriga. -  
L'uomo la guardò stupito, ma accese il motore e partì.

Eudial pagò il tassista e scese davanti all'entrata del cimitero. Non si sentiva affatto bene, oltre alla stanchezza del viaggio, la guida del tassista le aveva fatto venire anche la nausea e le girava la testa.  
Si appoggiò al muro esterno di una cripta e chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo e cercando di trovare la forza di arrivare fino alla casa del guardiano. Dopo qualche minuto ebbe l'impressione che il malessere si stesse attenuando, ma quando si chinò per riprendere il borsone, la vista le si oscurò e cadde a terra.  
Si svegliò poco più tardi, sentendosi premere sul viso qualcosa di umido e fresco, e vide davanti a sè il viso del guardiano del cimitero.  
\- Ehi, come ti senti? -  
\- Mi... mi gira la testa... -  
Il vecchietto le bagnò ancora il viso con l'asciugamano umido.  
\- Allora resta distesa ancora un po'. Non preoccuparti, presto starai meglio. -  
\- Mi dispiace... Di solito non è mia abitudine svenire davanti alla porta di casa della gente, glielo assicuro. -  
Il guardiano sorrise.  
\- Non ne dubito. Da quanto tempo non mangi qualcosa? -  
\- Non me lo ricordo... -  
\- Beh, ci credo che svieni se affronti un viaggio del genere senza nemmeno mangiare! Ce la fai ad alzarti, ora? Se te la senti, ti aiuto ad entrare in casa. -  
Eudial annuì e l'uomo la sostenne mentre si avviavano lentamente verso la porta.

Il vecchietto si accomodò sulla poltrona di fronte a Eudial e guardò la ragazza seduta sul divano.  
\- Va meglio ora? -  
Eudial bevve un altro sorso del the molto zuccherato che le aveva versato il guardiano e accennò un sorriso.  
\- Molto, grazie. -  
\- Non pretendere troppo da te stessa, Cacciatrice. Sei esausta e si vede. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Non posso cedere. Giles ha bisogno di me, devo essere forte. -  
\- Il tuo Osservatore per il momento sta bene, e poi lui non è l'unico a soffrire per la scomparsa di Xinuxunil, dico bene? -  
Eudial si asciugò una lacrima, tentando di frenare quelle che minacciavano di seguirla, ma senza troppo successo.  
\- E come se mi mancasse una parte di me. Era antipatica, arrogante, lunatica e non ci sopportavamo, ma quando Giles era in pericolo e io non sapevo cosa fare, lei era lì con me. Mi ha dato il suo calore, mi ha sostenuta avvolgendomi nella sua luce e in quel momento ho ricordato come mi aveva protetta quando ero morta e lei mi ha riportata in vita... È strano che lo avessi dimenticato, ma è così. Non ricordavo più la sua anima che cullava la mia mentre lei riportava in vita il mio corpo. Ma quando mi è tornato in mente ho capito perché Giles si fosse innamorato di lei. Xini è luce, pura luce e la sua anima è anch'essa luminosa. È per questo che non sopporta Spike e probabilmente è sempre per questo che non riuscivamo ad andare d'accordo. In me c'è il sangue di un vampiro, in un certo senso è come se una parte della mia anima appartenesse alle tenebre e poi amo una creatura dell'oscurità. Non poteva trovarsi bene in un corpo come il mio. Ora mi manca quella luce. -  
Il vecchietto sorrise e le carezzò il viso, asciugandole una lacrima.  
\- Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze, piccola. Tu sei piena di luce, la posso vedere chiaramente nei tuoi occhi. E come me la vede Giles, la vede Spike e sicuramente l'ha vista anche Xinuxunil, altrimenti non avrebbe mai accettato di incarnarsi nel tuo corpo. -  
\- Ho fatto cose malvagie e a quanto pare non riesco a fare altro che ferire Giles. Lo faccio sempre soffrire anche se è l'ultima cosa che vorrei. -  
\- Giles è un Osservatore che ha perso una Cacciatrice, eppure è ancora capace di continuare ad andare avanti. Credimi, quando Buffy è morta, sei stata tu a salvarlo. Se non avesse incontrato te probabilmente avrebbe passato tutta la vita ad accusarsi di quello che era successo, si sarebbe distrutto con le sue stesse mani. -  
\- Come fa a saperlo? -  
\- È quello che è successo a me. E io non ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare una persona come te quando ero giovane. Figurati che erano anni che non osavo entrare nella mia biblioteca, nella stanza dove avevo rinchiuso il mio passato. Sono riuscito a farlo solo dopo aver incontrato te e Giles. Non dubitare della tua luce, Eudial, già solo il fatto che tu sia qui è una dimostrazione di essa. -  
\- Ma cosa farò se non riuscissi a ritrovare Xini? Se lei fosse morta avrei lasciato da solo Giles inutilmente! Anche in questo momento potrebbe avere bisogno di me e io non ci sono! -  
\- Puoi chiamarlo in ogni momento per sapere come sta. In ogni caso, anche se questo viaggio non servisse a nulla, sono certo che Giles apprezzerà il tentativo. Gli farà bene comunque perché è un chiaro segno di quanto tu gli voglia bene. Starà male, soffrirà a lungo, ma prima o poi riuscirà a venirne fuori perché tu sarai lì a sostenerlo. Ormai credo di conoscerti, tu non ti arrenderai finché il tuo Osservatore non sarà di nuovo sereno. -  
Eudial annuì con decisione.  
\- Se Xini è ancora viva la troverò a tutti i costi. Partirò in cerca dei Lug e li costringerò a dirmi come fare per ritrovarla. -  
\- Però ora faresti meglio a riposare, sei stanca e meno di un'ora fa sei svenuta. Prenditi un paio di giorni per rimetterti, altrimenti non riuscirai ad andare molto lontano nella tua ricerca. -  
\- Forse ha ragione... Vorrei partire subito per ritrovarla il prima possibile, ma mi sento debole, non so se ce la farei. -  
\- Se te la senti di fare le scale ti ho preparato una camera al piano di sopra, altrimenti per stanotte puoi anche restare a dormire sul divano. -  
Eudial lo guardò assonnata, il pianto di poco prima aveva esaurito le forze che le restavano e si sentiva sfinita, fisicamente ed emotivamente.  
\- Credo... credo che resterò qui... - Mormorò poco prima di addormentarsi.  
Il vecchietto sorrise e la coprì con una coperta, poi spense la luce e uscì dalla stanza in silenzio.

\- Era ora che ti facessi viva! - Esclamò Spike rispondendo al telefono. - Che fine avevi fatto? -  
Il vampiro ascoltò in silenzio la spiegazione di Eudial e sospirò.  
\- Ti senti bene ora? Sei una sciocca, ti stai stancando troppo. Da quando abbiamo combattuto contro Birurugatesu non ti sei concessa un attimo per riposarti. -  
\- Lo sto facendo ora, non preoccuparti Spike. Ora sto molto meglio. - Eudial fece una pausa - Giles come sta? -  
\- Come quando sei partita. È sereno ed è contento che tu sia a divertirti con le senshi. Ora è di sotto, sta leggendo un libro, credo. Aspetta, te lo passo. -  
Spike prese il telefono portatile e scese le scale in fretta.  
\- Ehi, Osservatore, è Eudial. - Disse lanciandogli il telefono.  
Giles sorrise mentre afferrava la cornetta.  
\- Ciao Eudial, come va? Ti stai divertendo? -  
\- Certo, Usagi è molto simpatica. Tu come stai? La ferita ti fa male? -  
\- Un po', ma ormai è quasi guarita. Devo ammettere che Spike non è male come infermiere... Ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto. -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Sarà perché ha un buon rapporto col sangue. Ora devo andare, ti chiamerò presto, tu riposati e pensa a guarire completamente. -  
Eudial abbassò la cornetta con un sospiro. Sarebbe stato così bello poter essere sempre così sereni. Per un attimo sperò che Giles non ritrovasse mai la memoria, ma sapeva che era impossibile e in ogni caso non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti nascondergli una parte tanto importante della sua vita.  
Trovare Xini era l'unica soluzione accettabile che le veniva in mente.  
Attaccò il portatile alla linea telefonica e prenotò un biglietto del treno per l'Argentario per il giorno dopo.

 


	12. Tell Me You Found Her

Eudial guardò fuori dal finestrino la campagna toscana che scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi e appoggiò la testa al vetro. Aveva passato buona parte del giorno precedente a dormire, ma si sentiva ancora stanca. Il vecchietto non avrebbe voluto lasciarla partire tanto presto, ma lei aveva insistito, finché non avesse trovato Xini o saputo che era davvero morta, non avrebbe avuto pace.  
Il treno si fermò nella stazione di Orbetello e lei si diresse verso l'autobus che l'avrebbe portata in paese. Una folata di vento freddo la fece rabbrividire e scosse le fronde ingiallite degli alberi sul piazzale della stazione. Eudial si scostò i capelli dal viso, affrettandosi verso l'autobus. Quando lei, Giles e Spike erano arrivati all'Argentario per la prima volta era estate, mentre ora il fresco dell'autunno aveva sostituito il caldo torrido di agosto e il vento agitava le acque della laguna.  
Le cime del promontorio erano avvolte da nuvole di umidità e nebbia e il cielo era grigio, mentre i giardini pubblici che avevano ospitato i banchi colorati del mercatino erano ora desolatamente vuoti.  
Eudial prese una stanza in un alberghetto sulla strada principale del paese e si gettò sul letto senza nemmeno disfare i bagagli.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Cercare di contattare i Lug, senza dubbio, ma si sarebbero lasciati trovare? E cosa avrebbe fatto se nemmeno loro avessero saputo nulla di Xini? Il vuoto che la dea le aveva lasciato nella mente sembrava ancora più enorme e la faceva sentire tremendamente sola. Desiderò ardentemente la presenza confortante di Giles o l'abbraccio protettivo di Spike, ma era consapevole di doversela cavare da sola stavolta. Le venne da piangere e lo fece, abbracciando un cuscino, finché non si addormentò.

Giles si svegliò, sentendosi leggermente inquieto. Aveva l'impressione che qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto, che gli sfuggisse qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare. La porta della stanza di Eudial era aperta e la vista della stanza vuota lo colpì come una scossa elettrica, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Scese le scale in fretta, e si imbattè in Spike. Il vampiro lo guardò preoccupato.  
\- Che succede, Rupert? Non ti senti bene?-  
Giles si massaggiò una tempia con la mano, la testa gli faceva male e si sentiva confuso e agitato.  
\- Spike. D-dov'è Eudial? -  
\- Con Usagi e le senshi... te lo aveva detto l'altro giorno, te lo ricordi? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa, come a voler allontanare da sè i ricordi che gli si affollavano confusamente nella mente.  
\- Lei... lei è morta vero? Per questo non è qui. -  
Spike si avvicinò a lui, allarmato.  
\- Rupert, che hai? Eudial sta bene, te lo posso garantire... -  
Giles si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
\- L'ho vista morire... Era tra le mie braccia e poi è svanita... Eravamo all'Argentario... e lei aveva appena evocato Xinuxunil... -  
S'interruppe di colpo, stringendosi la testa con un gemito.  
Spike lo scosse leggermente.  
\- Rupert? Rupert?! Ti senti male? Rispondimi! -  
Giles alzò lo sguardo verso il vampiro e Spike gli lesse negli occhi tutto il dolore che fino ad allora l'amnesia aveva tenuto lontano.  
L'Osservatore sembrava quasi stordito, sopraffatto dalla sofferenza.  
\- Xini. - Disse in un sussurro a malapena udibile. - È lei quella che è morta... -  
Con un sospiro triste Spike gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo, mentre Giles scoppiava in lacrime aggrappandosi a lui.

Eudial si strinse addosso l'impermeabile e attese che smettesse di piovere riparandosi sotto il balcone di una casa. Aveva passato l'intera giornata e quelle precedenti a vagare per i boschi dell'Argentario, in cerca del posto in cui si riunivano i Lug, ma senza successo, la grotta segreta doveva essere stata protetta con un incantesimo potente. Lei aveva usato tutti i suoi poteri per riuscire a trovarla, aveva addirittura tentato di entrare in contatto mentale con gli animali selvatici per vedere il bosco con i loro occhi, ma la grotta era ben nascosta. Ora sapeva dove trovare abbastanza ghiande da nutrire un branco di cinghiali, ma di Xini non c'era la minima traccia. Aveva anche chiesto in giro se qualcuno avesse sentito parlare dei Lug, ma la cosa più simile ad essi che avesse trovato era stato un L.U.G., il gruppo locale degli utenti di Linux...  
La pioggia non accennava a diminuire, anzi si stava alzando un vento freddo che la faceva rabbrividire nonostante l'impermeabile. Eudial rinunciò a cercare di ripararsi e si diresse verso l'albergo correndo sotto l'acqua battente.

Spike controllò per l'ennesima volta che Giles stesse bene e uscì dalla stanza dell'Osservatore richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Non sapeva cosa fare. Dopo la prima esplosione di dolore incontrollabile, Giles sembrava sprofondato in una specie di stordimento apatico e passava ore steso sul letto, al buio, da solo senza volere nessuno intorno.  
Il vampiro aveva chiamato il medico che aveva curato Giles in ospedale, ma aveva detto che era una reazione normale al dolore. Per il momento era meglio lasciarlo affrontare il trauma con le sue forze senza intervenire e vedere come avrebbe reagito. Se la situazione non fosse migliorata nei giorni successivi, allora avrebbero deciso cosa fare.  
Spike non sapeva come comportarsi, temeva che l'Osservatore potesse farsi del male, ma per fortuna non sembrava avere quell'intenzione. In ogni caso, lui si accertava frequentemente che stesse bene, ma non era tranquillo. Aveva cercato di contattare Eudial per tutto il giorno, ma il cellulare della ragazza era irraggiungibile e lui non aveva il numero dell'albergo.

Eudial aprì lo zainetto per farlo asciugare. Il contenuto per fortuna non si era bagnato, ma il cellulare era spento, doveva essersi scaricata la batteria e lei aveva dimenticato di ricaricarla.  
Lo attaccò al caricabatterie e lo accese. Non aveva fatto in tempo ad appoggiarlo sul comodino, che aveva iniziato a squillare e si affrettò a rispondere leggendo il numero di Tokyo sul display.  
\- Spike? -  
Il vampiro sospirò di sollievo.  
\- Finalmente mi hai risposto! Dimmi che hai trovato Xini. -  
\- Purtroppo no... È successo qualcosa? Hai una voce strana. - Chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Gli è tornata la memoria. -  
Eudial impiegò qualche secondo per assorbire la notizia.  
\- Eu? Ci sei ancora? -  
\- Si. Non mi aspettavo che succedesse così presto... Come sta? -  
\- Non bene. È molto abbattuto... -  
\- Posso... posso parlargli? -  
\- Si è addormentato qualche minuto fa, credo che sia meglio lasciarlo dormire finché ci riesce. È a pezzi, non so cosa fare per aiutarlo... -  
Eudial sedette in terra, scoraggiata.  
Le sue ricerche non avevano dato il minimo esito se non quello di farla assiderare nei boschi e ora Giles stava soffrendo e lei non era lì a sostenerlo.  
\- Spike, cerco di tornare il prima possibile. Non dirgli dove sono, lo faresti solo stare peggio. Stagli vicino, ti prego. -  
Chiuse la chiamata e compose il numero del vecchio guardiano cercando di trattenere le lacrime, ma non appena sentì la voce familiare del vecchietto, scoppiò a piangere e gli raccontò tutto tra i singhiozzi.

Il guardiano sospirò, rattristato e cercò di calmarla un po'.  
\- Non piangere, ora. Da quello che mi hai detto, non credo che troverai i Lug da quelle parti. Purtroppo se non vogliono farsi trovare, è quasi impossibile individuarli e se avessero voluto lo avrebbero già fatto. Torna qui prima di tornare a Tokyo. Ho trovato un libro che parla di Xinuxunil e anche se non credo che possa aiutarti a trovarla, forse al tuo Osservatore farà piacere averlo. -  
\- Va bene, tornerò col primo treno, voglio tornare da Giles il prima possibile. -  
\- Ti verrò a prendere in stazione allora. -

 


	13. The Price for Killing a Star

Eudial sedette nello scompartimento deserto. Aveva preso il primo treno possibile, un treno vecchio e squallido che faceva servizio notturno. Da quando il controllore era passato a controllare il biglietto, lei non aveva più visto anima viva nel suo vagone. Era una sensazione un po' inquietante, ma in fondo le andava bene così, non aveva voglia di compagnia.  
Andò in bagno e, tornando al suo posto, ebbe l'impressione di non essere più sola. Notò una persona vestita di bianco che la guardava affacciandosi da uno scompartimento alle sue spalle e quello sguardo le fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Affrettò il passo, decisa a spostarsi in un altro vagone, gli occhi di quello sconosciuto la rendevano inquieta per la rabbia folle che vi aveva letto.  
Un altro uomo vestito come il precedente sbucò da uno scompartimento davanti a lei, sbarrandole la strada con uno sguardo minaccioso. Eudial si fermò, guardandosi indietro nervosamente e preparandosi ad usare i poteri in caso di necessità. Ora gli uomini alle sue spalle erano aumentati e anche dagli scompartimenti davanti a lei ne erano spuntati altri.  
Arretrò verso lo scompartimento accanto a lei e si preparò ad affrontare gli uomini che si avvicinavano minacciosamente.  
\- Cosa volete?! -  
L'uomo più vicino a lei alzò il viso e la guardò dritta negli occhi e lei vi riconobbe il capo dei Lug.  
\- Cosa vuoi tu da noi? È la seconda volta che ci cerchi. -  
Eudial gli restituì lo sguardo.  
Forse le cose stavano iniziando a migliorare, finalmente i Lug si erano fatti vivi, anche se l'aria torva che avevano era piuttosto inquietante.  
\- Devo ritrovare Xinuxunil. -  
\- Hai già evocato la Dea. Lei si è incarnata in te eppure sei ancora viva, cosa vuoi ancora? -  
Il Lug si fece avanti afferrandola per il collo e la sbattè contro il finestrino. Eudial tentò di allontanarlo con i suoi poteri, ma senza il minimo successo.  
\- Dimentichi che possiamo renderti inoffensiva? O forse il contatto con Xinuxunil ti ha fatto credere di essere speciale?! -  
Strinse la presa sul collo di Eudial e lei si sentì soffocare.  
\- Hai già evocato Xinuxunil, dovresti essere morta! Anzi, avresti dovuto morire prima di evocarla! Permetterti di affrontare la prova è stato il nostro errore più grande! -  
Allentò la mano che la stringeva alla gola e la sbattè ancora con violenza contro il finestrino, facendole sbattere la testa.  
\- Allora, vuoi ancora trovare la Dea?! -  
Eudial gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.  
\- Si. Devo trovare Xini a tutti i costi! -  
Il Lug la schiaffeggiò violentemente e le puntò un coltello ricurvo sotto il mento.  
\- Usa termini più rispettosi quando parli della Dea! -  
\- Dov'è? Dopo ammazzatemi pure se volete, ma lasciate che parli con Xinuxunil! -  
Il Lug la guardò ancora con rabbia ed Eudial si rese conto che quella che vedeva negli occhi dell'uomo era una follia omicida mista al fanatismo. Improvvisamente ebbe paura degli uomini che la circondavano, si era resa conto che non avrebbero avuto scrupoli ad uccidere nel nome della loro Dea.  
\- È colpa tua! - il Lug le sibilava contro le parole con odio. - A causa tua nessuno potrà più evocare la Dea! È svanita, il vostro desiderio l'ha portata alla distruzione! La nostra Dea è morta per colpa tua. Ora pagherai, assassina della Sacra Stella! -  
Eudial si rese conto con orrore del significato delle parole dell'uomo, le aveva appena confermato che Xini era davvero morta. Poi il Lug le affondò il pugnale nell'addome e lei cadde in ginocchio, trafitta da un dolore lancinante.  
Eudial si premette le mani sulla ferita, guardando con incredulità il sangue che le scorreva tra le dita e si rese conto che il Lug stava alzando di nuovo il pugnale per colpirla e che gli altri lo avrebbero imitato subito dopo.  
Pensò a Giles, a come si sarebbe sentito se lei fosse morta lì e l'avessero ritrovata massacrata in quel modo sul pavimento di un treno notturno. Quel pensiero le diede la forza di reagire nonostante il dolore: non poteva farsi ammazzare in quel modo, non da quei fanatici che adoravano ciecamente una Dea senza conoscerne davvero l'anima! Sentì il potere crescere dentro di sè insieme alla rabbia e lasciò che esplodesse senza controllo, spezzando il sigillo dei Lug che lo bloccava e riducendo in cenere tutto quello che si trovava intorno a lei.  
Eudial riaprì gli occhi, sentendosi come svuotata: degli uomini che l'avevano aggredita non restava nulla, a parte un medaglione d'oro col simbolo di Xinuxunil, molto simile a quello che le avevano dato durante l'evocazione della dea. Guardò di nuovo il sangue che le usciva dalla ferita e capì che avrebbe dovuto cercare aiuto prima di morire dissanguata. Cercò di arrestare l'emorragia premendo sulla ferita e provò a trascinarsi fuori dallo scompartimento, ma si sentì cogliere dalla debolezza e cadde in avanti, perdendo conoscenza.

Il guardiano del cimitero controllò l'orologio, il treno sarebbe arrivato presto. Alzò lo sguardo notando che due infermieri con una barella erano arrivati sul marciapiedi della stazione e aspettavano.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese loro. - Qualcuno sta male? -  
Uno dei due si accese una sigaretta, il treno non sarebbe arrivato prima di altri cinque minuti.  
\- Brutta storia. Una ventina di minuti fa il controllore è passato a controllare i biglietti sul treno e ha trovato uno scompartimento completamente annerito come se fosse bruciato e una donna a terra in un lago di sangue. -  
Il vecchietto li guardò preoccupati.  
\- Su questo treno? E la donna era morta? -  
\- Proprio su questo treno. - Confermò l'uomo. - E se fosse morta qui non ci saremmo noi, ma la polizia legale. Certo, a meno che non sia morta nel frattempo. -  
\- Sapete il nome della persona ferita? Sto aspettando un'amica che viaggia proprio su quel treno! -  
Uno dei due controllò una cartellina con aria pensierosa.  
\- Non potrei dirle nulla, ma farò uno strappo alla regola per lei. Vediamo... hm si chiama Yuuko. -  
Il guardiano impallidì.  
\- Santo Cielo, è lei! -

Dopo un tempo che sembrò interminabile, il treno entrò in stazione e gli infermieri si affrettarono a salire, seguiti subito dopo dal vecchio guardiano.  
Il controllore, pallidissimo cercò di impedirgli di entrare nello scompartimento, ma uno degli infermieri gli fece cenno di lasciarlo passare.  
\- La conosce. Se non intralcia i soccorsi può restare. -  
L'altro infermiere era inginocchiato a terra accanto a Eudial e stava lavorando per bloccare l'emorragia. Il guardiano si avvicinò alla ragazza svenuta e le prese una mano delicatamente chiedendosi cosa fosse successo: lo scompartimento era completamente devastato. Scorse in terra un ciondolo dorato, apparentemente non toccato dalle fiamme e lo raccolse senza farsi notare, facendoselo scivolare in tasca.

\- Allora?! Come sta?! -  
Il vecchietto quasi assalì il medico che era venuto a parlargli.  
\- È una brutta ferita, ma la coltellata non ha leso organi vitali. Ha perso molto sangue, deve essere rimasta a terra per ore prima che la trovassero, ma si riprenderà. Sono presenti anche segni di un leggero trauma cranico e varie contusioni, ma nulla di preoccupante. Se vuole può vederla per qualche minuto, è sveglia. -  
Il guardiano si rilassò e seguì l'infermiera.  
Aspettò che la donna uscisse dalla stanza e guardò Eudial: la ragazza era pallidissima e aveva parecchi lividi sul viso, ma la cosa che lo preoccupò di più era lo sguardo sofferente con cui lo guardava.  
\- Accidenti! Ora mi ricordo perché avevo deciso di non avere più nulla a che fare con le Cacciatrici! Possibile che ogni volta che ci incontriamo rischi di farti ammazzare in qualche modo? Hai deciso di farmi prendere un colpo? Come ti senti? -  
Eudial lo guardò e scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Ehi, che ti prende ora? Ti fa male? Vuoi che chiami l'infermiera? -  
Fece per alzarsi, ma lei lo trattenne.  
\- Xini... - Disse fra i singhiozzi. - Xini è morta... Ora lo so per certo... ma come posso dirlo a Giles? Non... non voglio che soffra ancora... -  
\- E ora capisco perché il tuo Osservatore ci tenga tanto a te... Rischi di farti ammazzare e nonostante tutto ti preoccupi per lui... Smettila di piangere, ora, e pensa a guarire in fretta se vuoi tornare presto da lui. E ringraziamo il cielo che non abbia dovuto piangere anche la tua morte. -  
Eudial tentò di alzarsi di scatto, ma era ancora troppo debole e ricadde sui cuscini con un gemito di dolore.  
\- Ma che fai? Sei matta? Con una ferita del genere non devi muoverti! -  
\- Non posso restare qui, devo andare da Giles. Sta soffrendo, non posso lasciarlo solo! -  
\- Oh, Santo Cielo! Non riesci a stare nemmeno seduta e vorresti viaggiare fino a Tokyo?! Vuoi arrivarci morta da Giles? -  
Chiamò l'infermiera e uscì dalla stanza, preoccupato.  
Se la conosceva abbastanza, ormai sapeva che Eudial era ostinata e che appena avesse recuperato un po' le forze avrebbe insistito per tornare a Tokyo, contro ogni parere medico.  
Imprecò contro le Cacciatrici e con un sospiro sollevò il telefono e compose il numero.  
\- Pronto? Spike? Passami Giles immediatamente. No, non me ne frega niente se è depresso. Fallo venire al telefono, a costo di trascinarlo o di prenderlo a calci.-

 


	14. Be Strong for Your Slayer

Giles prese la cornetta con riluttanza: non se la sentiva di parlare con nessuno, ma Spike lo aveva praticamente costretto a rispondere.  
\- Pronto. -  
\- Era ora. -  
Giles riconobbe la voce del guardiano del cimitero in Italia e si chiese perché avesse telefonato, forse era un tentativo di tirarlo su di morale, ma non aveva la minima voglia di essere consolato. Nulla avrebbe potuto attenuare il dolore che la morte di Xini gli provocava e non voleva smettere di soffrire per lei. La sofferenza per la sua morte era l'unica cosa di Xini che gli fosse rimasta e non era ancora pronto a rinunciarvi.  
\- Non voglio parlarne. -  
\- So come ti senti. -  
\- Non puoi neanche immaginarlo come mi sento, nessuno può saperlo. -  
\- Non sei il solo ad aver perso la donna che ami. La mia Cacciatrice... ero innamorato di lei. Capisco benissimo quello che provi. -  
\- E allora sai che voglio restare solo. -  
\- Non devi... -  
\- Non voglio sentire prediche, non me ne importa niente se mi fa male o no, lasciami in pace, ok? -  
\- Piantala di parlare a vanvera! - Gridò il vecchietto arrabbiandosi. - Adesso stai zitto e ascoltami bene, razza di Osservatore rammollito! Non me ne può fregare di meno di farti la predica, alla tua età sei liberissimo di rovinarti la vita come ti pare. Per quello che mi riguarda puoi anche vestirti con un sacco e passare gli anni che ti restano a flagellarti! No, non è questo il punto! -  
\- Cosa vuoi allora? - Rispose Giles, perdendo la calma a sua volta. - Perchè non mi lasci in pace?!-  
\- Se dipendesse solo da te potresti rotolarti nella tua depressione quanto vuoi, ma non puoi lasciare che gli altri ne subiscano le conseguenze! -  
\- Che intendi dire? -  
\- Eudial. -  
\- È stata lei a telefonarti? -  
\- È qui. -  
\- Cosa?! -  
\- Dove credi che sia, Osservatore del cavolo? -  
\- Ma... ma aveva detto di essere partita con le sailor... -  
\- Si vede che in questi giorni hai messo il cervello da parte. Credi davvero che lei potrebbe andarsi a divertire con le amiche mentre tu hai perso la memoria per un trauma del genere? Sono giorni e giorni che cerca Xinuxunil per te e ora non sa come dirti che la tua dea è morta. Per questo te lo dico io. Xinuxunil è morta, Giles. -  
Giles fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo, più stupito da quello che aveva fatto Eudial che dalla rivelazione che Xini era morta.  
\- Lo sapevo. Quando è saltata nel vortice, ho sentito subito che era morta. Ma Eudial ha fatto questo per me? -  
\- Ha affrontato i Lug da sola, quei pazzi furiosi volevano vendicarsi per la scomparsa di Xinuxunil e l'hanno accoltellata, ma nonostante tutto lei piange solo perché non può alleviare il tuo dolore. -  
\- Come accoltellata?! È ferita?! Cosa le hanno fatto?! -  
\- La ferita non è grave, ma deve assolutamente restare calma e riposare, mentre tutto quello che vuole fare adesso è salire sul primo aereo per Tokyo. -  
Giles fissò il telefono, inorridito.  
\- Cielo. Tutto questo per colpa mia... -  
\- Smettila di piagnucolare, imbecille! Non ti ho chiamato per farti deprimere ancora di più, accidenti! -  
\- Xini è morta per difendere me, Eudial è ferita a causa mia, meglio che mi chiuda in casa per non fare altri danni... -  
\- Ti credevo più intelligente di così, Giles. Adesso ascoltami bene: ora la smetti di autocommiserarti, alzi il sedere e ti infili di corsa nel primo aereo per l'Italia. Non me ne frega niente se sei depresso, se vuoi buttarti sotto un treno o che altro. Ora la tua Cacciatrice ha bisogno di te e devi dimostrarti forte. Se non per te stesso, devi farlo per lei. So che di forza ne hai, devi solo trovarla. So che puoi farlo. -  
Il vecchio guardiano attaccò il telefono sperando che quello che gli aveva appena detto fosse riuscito a dare a Giles la sferzata che gli serviva per uscire dall'apatia.

Spike aveva tentato di ascoltare la conversazione tra Giles e il vecchio guardiano, ma dalla cantina riusciva solo a sentire la voce dell'Osservatore senza poter distinguere le parole. A un certo punto Giles si era messo a gridare e il vampiro si chiese cosa avesse potuto scuoterlo a tal punto. Alla fine Giles aveva riattaccato la cornetta del telefono con rabbia e Spike lo aveva sentito avviarsi su per le scale e chiudersi in camera, sbattendo la porta.  
Era salito anche lui, bussando discretamente, ma l'Osservatore gli aveva gridato di togliersi di torno e Spike lo aveva fatto, ripromettendosi di chiedere al vecchietto cosa gli avesse detto per farlo infuriare tanto.  
In ogni caso era un cambiamento e qualunque cosa era meglio dell'apatia che lo aveva assalito da quando gli era tornata la memoria.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra: fra poche ore sarebbe sorto il sole e lui doveva nutrirsi. Uscì di casa ripromettendosi di fare il più presto possibile.  
Rientrò mentre albeggiava e chiuse la porta in fretta per ripararsi dai raggi del sole. Si accorse immediatamente del silenzio innaturale che c'era in casa e in un primo momento temette che Giles avesse fatto qualche follia, ma dopo averlo cercato per tutta la casa, gli fu chiaro che l'Osservatore doveva essere uscito.  
Preoccupato, si chiese dove potesse essere andato. In ogni caso adesso non sarebbe potuto uscire a cercarlo, considerò, guardando il sole fuori dalla finestra.

Il vecchio guardiano guardò l'orologio. Da quando aveva telefonato a Giles, ormai era passato quasi un giorno intero e si chiese se le sue parole fossero state sufficienti a scuoterlo.  
Sentiva la voce di Eudial che discuteva col medico dentro la stanza e scosse la testa. Come aveva previsto, appena si era sentita un po' meglio, la Cacciatrice aveva insistito per tornare a Tokyo. Il dottore stava cercando di convincerla a desistere, ma il vecchietto sapeva già che non l'avrebbe spuntata. Entrò anche lui nella stanza, deciso a dare man forte al medico, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Eudial si era rivestita con i suoi abiti ed era seduta sul letto, fissando il dottore con aria ostinata.  
\- Se devo firmare qualcosa, me lo faccia firmare e non insista ulteriormente. -  
\- Se vuole andare a casa non posso impedirglielo, ma mi permetta di farle notare che salire su un aereo per Tokyo è una follia pura e semplice. -  
\- Ecco, glielo faccia capire anche lei, dottore. - Disse il guardiano. - Glielo avrò detto decine di volte. -  
\- Mi faccia uscire di qui e poi quello che farò dopo non sono affari suoi. -  
\- Non c'è un modo per impedirglielo? - Chiese il guardiano al medico, ma quest'ultimo scosse la testa.  
\- È maggiorenne ed è un suo diritto uscire dall'ospedale anche contro il mio parere. -  
\- Perfetto. -  
Eudial si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso la porta.  
\- Vuoi morire? È così che vuoi aiutare Giles? - Le chiese bruscamente il guardiano.  
\- Non morirò. Sto bene, non mi succederà nulla. -  
La ragazza era ancora girata verso il vecchietto mentre usciva dalla stanza e non vide l'uomo che vi stava entrando finché non ci sbattè contro. La botta la fece restare senza fiato per un attimo a causa di una fitta di dolore alla ferita.  
\- Accidenti! Perchè non sta attento?! - Disse irritata all'uomo che l'aveva urtata, poi alzò la testa a guardarlo e rimase a fissarlo, paralizzata dallo stupore. - Giles? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò per qualche secondo, come incantato, non riusciva quasi a credere che lei fosse davvero viva. La telefonata del guardiano del cimitero gli aveva messo un terrore tremendo addosso: Eudial aveva corso un rischio terribile ad affrontare i Lug da sola ed era rimasta ferita in modo serio. Il solo pensare alle ore terribili che aveva dovuto passare da sola, ferita e sanguinante sul pavimento di quel treno lo faceva sentire male. Il dolore atroce che gli mordeva l'anima da quando Xini era morta era stato affiancato dalla preoccupazione per Eudial ed essa gli aveva dato la forza per agire. Poco dopo che Spike era uscito, Giles si era precipitato in aeroporto e aveva preso il primo volo per l'Italia. Le ore passate in volo gli erano sembrate interminabili. Il guardiano gli aveva detto che Eudial non era in pericolo di vita, ma se gli avesse mentito? Se la ferita si fosse aggravata? Se lei fosse morta?  
Quando era arrivato in ospedale aveva quasi corso per cercare la stanza di Eudial e adesso lei era lì, a pochi passi da lui, viva.  
D'impulso la abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere per il sollievo.

 


	15. Born from a Wish

Il guardiano del cimitero sorrise, soddisfatto.  
\- Bene, ce l'hai fatta a venire. - Disse a Giles dandogli una pacca di approvazione sulla spalla, poi si rivolse al medico. - Venga, lasciamoli soli. -

Eudial si rifugiò tra le braccia di Giles piangendo anche lei e l'Osservatore la tenne stretta.  
\- Sei... sei venuto da me! Non mi sembra vero! Sei davvero qui? Non sto sognando? -  
\- Certo, è tutto vero. S-se avessi saputo prima quello che stavi facendo, sarei venuto prima, non avrei permesso che ti facessero del male! -  
Eudial lo strinse più forte singhiozzando.  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles! Volevo trovare Xini, lo volevo davvero! Potrai mai perdonarmi per quello che vi ho fatto? Avete avuto così poco tempo e io ho rovinato tutto. Forse lei non sarebbe morta se io non fossi stata tanto gelosa ed egoista... -  
Giles le carezzò i capelli delicatamente, profondamente commosso.  
\- Ehi, non è colpa tua. - Le sussurrò con dolcezza. - È stato Birurugatesu ad ucciderla, non tu. -  
\- Se la avessi trovata ero disposta a darle il mio corpo, glielo avrei lasciato anche per tutta la vita, se necessario. Non voglio più vederti soffrire, Giles, non voglio! -  
Giles la scostò leggermente da sè per guardarla negli occhi. Solo una volta vi aveva scorto una sofferenza tanto simile alla sua, quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta e avevano pianto insieme, abbracciati in mezzo alla strada, anche se ancora non si conoscevano.  
\- Non farlo mai più. Non correre certi rischi per me. Anche se l'avessi ritrovata, non avrei mai potuto essere felice se ti fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. -  
La tenne stretta, accarezzandole la schiena finché i singhiozzi non si furono placati. Il guardiano del cimitero aveva ragione: ora Eudial aveva bisogno di lui, soffriva anche lei per la morte di Xini e sembrava convinta di esserne colpevole. E lui, Giles, avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con quel dolore, tentare di superarlo con tutte le sue forze senza abbandonarsi ad esso come aveva fatto fino ad allora. Aveva creduto che sarebbe stata Eudial a sostenerlo, ma ora lei soffriva quanto lui e sembrava terribilmente fragile. L'Osservatore si rese conto che ora toccava a lui essere forte e giurò a se stesso che lo sarebbe stato, nonostante il dolore per la perdita di Xini.  
Eudial vacillò leggermente fra le sue braccia e la vide impallidire per qualche secondo.  
\- Fa molto male? - Le chiese, preoccupato.  
\- Non è niente di grave. -  
\- Però è doloroso... - Le sfiorò il viso con la mano. - Sei calda, hai la febbre. Ora mettiti a letto, devi riposare. -  
\- No! Ti prego, andiamo a casa, non voglio più restare in questo posto, è orribile! -  
L'Osservatore si guardò intorno, notando la tristezza e lo squallore di quella stanza pulita, ma priva del minimo calore e sospirò pensando a quanto avesse dovuto essersi sentita sola Eudial nei giorni precedenti.  
La fece sedere sul letto e si chinò a baciarla sulla guancia.  
\- Ora aspettami qui, penserò io a tutto. Ti porto a casa appena possibile e poi mi prenderò cura io di te. Non piangere più, sono qui ora. -  
Le asciugò una lacrima con un dito e lei lo imitò.  
\- Anche tu stai piangendo. -  
Giles le sorrise tra le lacrime, leggermente imbarazzato.  
\- Ce la faremo anche questa volta. Questo dolore lo supereremo insieme. -

Giles uscì dalla stanza e scorse il vecchietto, avviandosi verso di lui.  
\- Venga, andiamo a sbrigare le pratiche per farla uscire di qui, la voglio portare a casa il prima possibile. A chi devo rivolgermi?-  
Il guardiano gli disse di chiedere alla reception e sorrise nel vedere Giles affrettarsi con decisione in quella direzione. Certo, sia lui che Eudial ci avrebbero messo parecchio tempo a riprendersi del tutto dalla morte di Xinuxunil, ma almeno l'Osservatore sembrava essersi lasciato alle spalle l'apatia.

La luce le colpì gli occhi dolorosamente quando li aprì per la prima volta. Si guardò intorno: una piccola grotta affacciata sul mare l'aveva accolta come il grembo materno che non aveva mai conosciuto, mentre tornava lentamente alla vita. Xinuxunil mosse un braccio e lo fissò stupita, non riuscendo del tutto a credere che le appartenesse, poi lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla pelle candida del resto del suo corpo. "Il suo corpo"... Quelle parole le suonavano ancora strane, non era abituata ad avere un corpo totalmente suo, non strappato a nessuno. Si alzò in piedi, fissando il mare e cercando di abituarsi a quella sensazione nuova. Aveva espresso un desiderio per se stessa, andando contro a tutte le leggi che glielo impedivano ed era stato esaudito. Il prezzo da pagare era stato altissimo: la sua stessa vita, la sua essenza di dea, la sua immortalità, i suoi poteri. Aveva dovuto morire come dea per rinascere come umana, ma non ne era pentita, per il momento: per la prima volta aveva un corpo, un suo corpo e un mondo intero da imparare a conoscere. E poi c'era Ripper. Finalmente avrebbe potuto stare insieme a lui senza far soffrire nessuno.  
Prese una ciocca di capelli fra le dita e li esaminò: erano mossi, di un rosso chiaro che al sole sembrava quasi biondo e lunghi.  
Camminò fuori dalla grotta e si chinò su una pozza di acqua marina, cercando di specchiarsi. Si chiese se quel corpo sarebbe piaciuto a Ripper: era più esile di quello di Eudial, e i suoi lineamenti erano delicati, un po' aristocratici, gli occhi chiari, ma in quello specchio improvvisato non riusciva a capire se fossero azzurri o verdi.  
Guardò verso la terraferma e capì di conoscere già il luogo in cui era rinata: l'Isolotto di fronte all'Argentario, l'enorme tartaruga marina a cui lei stessa aveva dato la vita millenni prima.  
Si inginocchiò e posò il palmo della mano a terra, ringraziando l'animale per averla ospitata mentre il suo corpo rinasceva e scorse in acqua una delle tartarughe più piccole che la aspettava per riportarla a terra. Xini salì sul suo dorso e si rese conto che una volta arrivata sulla riva avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da sola, senza poter contare sulla propria natura di dea. Era un concetto difficile da comprendere pienamente per lei e non se ne preoccupò troppo, quello che contava era che avrebbe potuto rivedere Ripper!

Giles sfiorò la copertina rilegata in pelle del volume che gli era stato donato dal guardiano del cimitero seguendo il contorno delle lettere dorate con un dito. Fino ad allora non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprirlo e leggere di Xini, le ferite nel suo cuore erano ancora troppo fresche. Alzò gli occhi a guardare Eudial che si dirigeva verso di lui attraversando il prato del cimitero e sorrise leggermente: almeno la ferita della ragazza stava guarendo bene e in fretta e il tempo che passavano insieme dava conforto a entrambi. Presto sarebbero tornati a Tokyo, ma per il momento approfittavano della quiete della casa del guardiano del cimitero per riposare e alleviare il loro dolore nella pace che regnava in quel luogo.  
Eudial lo raggiunse e sedette sulla lapide accanto a lui.  
\- Comincia a fare freddo. Se resti qui fuori tanto a lungo ti ammalerai. -  
Una foglia ingiallita si staccò da un albero vicino e volteggiò nell'aria, posandosi sul libro di Giles. Eudial la raccolse e guardò la copertina.  
\- Pensavi a lei? -  
Giles annuì con un sospiro.  
Eudial guardò la foglia che teneva in mano, pensierosa.  
\- Anche io ci penso sempre. Vorrei almeno averle potuto chiedere scusa per averla giudicata male. Solo alla fine, quando le nostre menti si sono unite, ho capito quanto fosse pura la sua anima... -  
L'Osservatore si mise una mano in tasca e la strinse intorno alla forma familiare del ciondolo che il vecchietto gli aveva dato insieme al libro. Passò la catena intorno al collo di Eudial e chiuse il fermaglio.  
\- Tienilo tu. -  
Eudial guardò il ciondolo con il simbolo di Xinuxunil.  
\- Ma questo... -  
\- Lo avevano i Lug che ti hanno aggredito. Il guardiano lo ha trovato sul treno accanto a te mentre ti soccorrevano. È lo stesso che hai usato per evocarla all'Argentario, ne sono certo. -  
\- Ma io non posso... Dovresti tenerlo tu... -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Manca anche a te, lo so. È giusto che lo tenga tu, e poi io ho questo... - Disse sollevando il libro.  
\- Non lo hai ancora aperto? -  
\- Non ci riesco. Non ancora. -  
Eudial sospirò e si appoggiò al braccio di Giles, posandogli la testa su una spalla.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, osservando il vento che agitava le foglie cadute.  
\- Prima al telefono era Spike? - Chiese l'Osservatore dopo un po'.  
Eudial annuì lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.  
\- Era ancora arrabbiato? -  
\- Arrabbiato? Furioso direi. Davvero sei partito per l'Italia senza dirgli niente? -  
\- Temo di si. Dopo la telefonata del guardiano non ho pensato ad altro che a venire da te, non mi è proprio venuto in mente di avvisare Spike. -  
\- E lui ha passato un giorno e una notte temendo che avessi fatto qualche follia e cercandoti ovunque... Non poteva nemmeno contattarmi perché non sapeva che i Lug mi avessero ferita e che ero in ospedale... -  
\- Dovresti sentire quante me ne ha dette quando mi sono ricordato di chiamarlo. -  
\- Immagino. Credo che si senta un po' escluso. -  
\- Penso che dovremo farci perdonare quando torneremo a Tokyo. -

 


	16. The Goddess' Quest

Xini rabbrividì, iniziando a pensare che forse avere un corpo umano poteva anche essere uno svantaggio. Quando si era svegliata nella grotta, indossava solo una tunica di stoffa leggera, del tutto inadeguata col clima autunnale. La gente che incontrava le lanciava occhiate strane ed evitava di avvicinarsi a lei. Si specchiò nella vetrina di un negozio e se ne chiese il motivo: non si vedeva tanto diversa dagli altri esseri umani, a parte il modo in cui era vestita. E all'abito che indossava attualmente avrebbe rinunciato più che volentieri in cambio di qualcosa di più caldo, ma anche quello era un problema che non aveva immaginato di dover affrontare.  
Era entrata in un negozio e aveva preso degli abiti più pesanti, ma il proprietario del negozio aveva preteso dei soldi, cacciandola in malo modo quando lei aveva detto di non averne.  
Una vecchietta uscì da una casa e si avvicinò a lei, scoccandole uno sguardo curioso.  
\- Non hai freddo vestita così? -  
Xini osservò la donna, era la prima persona che le rivolgeva la parola spontaneamente e con gentilezza.  
\- Si, ma non ho altro da mettere. -  
\- Oh, poverina, cosa ti è successo? Sei scappata da casa? -  
\- Quando sono rinata avevo questo addosso. Sa? Ero una dea. - Rispose Xini con un sorriso.  
La vecchietta la guardò tristemente.  
\- Aspetta un attimo. -  
Rientrò in casa e ne uscì con un sacchetto di plastica.  
\- Tieni, questi sono vecchi vestiti di mio nipote, probabilmente ti staranno grandi, ma almeno sono più caldi di quello che hai. Dentro il sacchetto di carta invece ti ho messo un panino, hai fame? Ora vai a casa, saranno preoccupati per te. -  
Xini prese la busta.  
\- Sto andando proprio lì. Tokyo è molto lontana? Ho apprezzato la tua offerta, umana, se fossi ancora una dea sarei felice di esaudire il tuo desiderio. -  
La vecchietta scosse la testa rientrando in casa. Poveretta, pensò, giovane, carina eppure completamente pazza.

Giles attese Eudial fuori dall'ambulatorio e la ragazza lo raggiunse dopo pochi minuti.  
\- Tutto bene? -  
\- Si, - lo rassicurò lei, - mi hanno tolto i punti. Il dottore era sorpreso che fossi guarita tanto in fretta. Merito del sangue di Mikorsot, credo. -  
\- A proposito di vampiri, guarda qui. -  
Giles le mostrò un quotidiano.  
\- "Il maniaco del cimitero colpisce ancora"... - Lesse Eudial. - Qui dice che a Roma hanno trovato già due cadaveri completamente dissanguati nel cimitero! Vampiri? -  
\- Temo di si. La sconfitta di Birurugatesu non ha annientato tutti i mostri che vagano nel mondo, li ha solo dispersi. -  
Eudial si stiracchiò.  
\- È tempo che la Cacciatrice torni al lavoro. -  
\- Te la senti? Non sei obbligata a farlo se non vuoi. -  
\- Ricominciare a uccidere i vampiri farà bene a entrambi, avremo meno tempo per pensare. -  
\- E la ferita? Sei appena guarita, non dimenticarlo. -  
\- Sto benissimo. Giles, lo so che anche tu vuoi tornare a combattere i vampiri. Non mi avresti mostrato quell'articolo altrimenti. Anche tu senti il bisogno di sfogarti in qualche modo. Abbiamo avuto il riposo e la pace di cui avevamo bisogno, ora è il momento di agire! -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Partiamo per Roma? -  
\- Prenota i biglietti. -

Usagi bussò alla porta di casa di Giles e Spike venne ad aprire con un sorriso soddisfatto. La ragazza entrò con le braccia cariche di buste e si guardò intorno un po' timidamente.  
\- Sicuro che possiamo? -  
Depose a terra le buste e Spike ci sbirciò dentro, e prese in mano un pipistrello di stoffa.  
\- Sicuro. Sarà una festa di Halloween memorabile. Ho invitato anche Willow e Xander e un po' di amici e conoscenti di Sunnydale. -  
Mamoru entrò in casa reggendo uno scatolone.  
\- Non altri vampiri, spero. -  
\- No, no. Non tutti. In ogni caso è gente a posto. Si porteranno le bevande da casa. -  
Mamoru gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata e poi tornò in macchina a prendere altre decorazioni.  
\- Questa casa è perfetta, ha proprio l'aspetto un po' spettrale adatto a una festa di Halloween!- Esclamò Usagi. - È strano che Giles ci abbia dato il permesso, non mi sembra il tipo che apprezza molto la confusione in casa sua. -  
Spike sorrise.  
\- Nessun problema te lo assicuro. -  
Beh, Giles non aveva dato proprio il permesso, anzi non ne sapeva nulla, ma in fondo lo aveva mollato lì da solo a prendersi cura della casa mentre lui e Eudial erano in Italia, aveva il diritto di divertirsi un po' anche lui, no?  
\- Bene! - Disse Usagi. - Domani verranno anche le altre ad aiutare con le decorazioni. Mancano ancora parecchi giorni ad Halloween, ma vedrai che festa perfetta avremo alla fine! -

Xini si guardò intorno un po' disorientata: la città in cui era appena arrivata era enorme e non riusciva ad orientarsi bene. Le avevano detto che gli aerei per il Giappone partivano da Roma, ma ora che vi era arrivata avrebbe dovuto trovare l'aeroporto e scoprire un modo per salire su un aereo. Sui treni e sugli autobus era facile salire anche senza biglietto, ma sapeva che per salire su un aereo il biglietto serviva. Quando si era incarnata nel corpo di Eudial era stato facile salire a bordo usando i suoi poteri, ma adesso non li aveva più. E non aveva nemmeno soldi.  
I vestiti che le aveva dato la vecchietta erano larghi e le facevano rimpiangere i vestiti di Eudial che all'epoca aveva tanto criticato, ma almeno erano caldi e questo era un enorme vantaggio quando non si aveva un posto dove andare a dormire. Negli ultimi giorni si era adattata a dormire su una panchina di un grande parco, seminascosta tra i cespugli. Per fortuna dormire in mezzo alla natura non le dava fastidio, anzi le ricordava i giorni lontanissimi in cui era ancora una dea giovane e si soffermava nei grandi templi di pietra in mezzo alla foresta, ma la temperatura stava diventando sempre più bassa notte dopo notte. Doveva sbrigarsi a trovare Ripper, quel corpo umano non era adatto al freddo.  
Spesso nel parco dormivano anche degli umani, di solito sporchi e mezzi svitati, ma seguendoli aveva scoperto un posto dove si poteva mangiare senza dover pagare. La gente che si riuniva in quel posto era di solito unita da un grande dolore nascosto nel passato. Xini si sentiva triste per quegli uomini soli e inariditi, ma non sapeva come avrebbe potuto aiutarli. A volte si chiedeva con terrore cosa le sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscita a trovare Ripper, sarebbe diventata anche lei come quelle persone disperate, ridotta a vagare per la città come un fantasma ignorato da tutti e destinata a morire da sola come un cane?  
E se Ripper non l'avesse più voluta? Si chiese tristemente guardando il suo riflesso in una vetrina. Era più minuta di Eudial e i vestiti troppo larghi le pendevano addosso facendola sembrare ancora più esile. Sospirò sperando che Giles non ci avrebbe fatto troppo caso. Almeno gli occhi erano belli, si consolò. Perlomeno le sembravano belli. Erano verdi.  
Distolse lo sguardo dall'immagine riflessa notando dei ragazzi che le si avvicinavano.  
Uno di essi la guardò lascivamente e le rivolse un apprezzamento.  
\- Ehi bellezza! Sotto quegli stracci vedo una dea! -  
Xinuxunil si voltò di scatto: quell'umano l'aveva chiamata dea! Era in grado di vedere la sua natura divina? Il tono che aveva usato sembrava insolente, ma forse quella persona avrebbe creduto alla sua storia, se la riconosceva come dea!  
\- Umano, io sono Xinuxunil la Sacra, dea dei desideri. -  
Il gruppo di ragazzi scoppiò a ridere, ma quello che sembrava il capo li fece tacere.  
\- Perdonali, dea, sono solo entusiasti di aver incontrato una divinità tanto potente. -  
Xini sorrise e i ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata maligna: avevano trovato una pazza, ma era carina e sarebbe stato facile approfittarsi di lei.  
\- Cosa possiamo fare per te, oh Sacra? -  
\- Sto cercando Ripper... Cioè Giles, Rupert Giles. Adesso dovrebbe essere a Tokyo, lui ed Eudial cacciano i vampiri. -  
Gli occhi del capo della banda di teppisti si accesero per un'idea improvvisa.  
\- Vampiri hai detto? Si ne ho sentito parlare. Credo proprio di si. So che c'è qualcuno che caccia vampiri al cimitero. Vieni con noi, Sacra ti accompagneremo. -  
Gli altri sogghignarono sentendo parlare del cimitero. Buio, isolato, frequentato solo da delinquenti di notte... Quale posto migliore per aggredire una povera matta?

Giles ed Eudial si nascosero dietro una cripta e attesero che il guardiano notturno passasse. Era stato facile introdursi nel cimitero, ma dovevano stare attenti a non farsi scoprire dai guardiani. Il Verano era un cimitero molto grande, non sarebbe stato facile trovare i vampiri. Giles caricò la balestra e controllò che i meccanismi fossero a posto, poi riordinò le armi nella borsa con calma.  
Eudial si affacciò a sbirciare dall'angolo della cripta.  
\- È andato via. - Sussurrò.  
Giles raccolse le armi e si alzò dalla lapide su cui si era seduto e raggiunse la ragazza. Le passò un'arma e iniziarono a cercare i vampiri.

Xini si guardò intorno, un po' incerta.  
\- Qui non c'è nessuno... Dov'è Ripper? -  
Il capo dei teppisti sogghignò ed estrasse un coltello a serramanico.  
\- Ah, non lo so e non me ne frega niente. Forse sarà a Tokyo come dicevi. -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò irritata.  
\- Mi avete presa in giro! Dovreste ringraziare il cielo che non ho più i miei poteri, altrimenti ve la farei pagare! -  
Il teppista l'afferrò per un braccio e la colpì con un forte schiaffo in viso, gettandola a terra.  
\- Dobbiamo ancora iniziare con te, mentecatta! -  
Xini lo guardò, senza parole per l'affronto subito, poi il dolore alla guancia le fece realizzare di colpo che si trovava realmente in pericolo. Non era più una dea, gli umani le potevano fare male sul serio e lei non era abbastanza forte per difendersi. Per la prima volta da quando esisteva si sentì totalmente indifesa e gridò di terrore vedendo gli altri teppisti avvicinarsi a lei.

Giles affondò l'ascia nel collo del vampiro, troncandogli la testa di netto. Poco più in là, Eudial infilzò il suo avversario con un paletto.  
\- Ci si sente meglio, vero? - Gli chiese, pulendosi uno schizzo di terra dalla guancia.  
Giles abbassò l'ascia.  
\- Hmm... forse un pochino, devo ammetterlo. Ne cerchiamo altri? -  
\- Ne ho visti fuggire altri tre o quattro in quella direzione, andiamo? -  
Giles si voltò di scatto, guardando indietro.  
\- Cos'è stato? -  
\- Non ho sentito nulla. Se non ci sbrighiamo i vampiri scapperanno. -  
\- Mi è sembrato di sentire gridare una donna. Ce la fai con i vampiri da sola? Forse non è nulla, ma voglio controllare. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Ti perderai tutto il divertimento. Comunque erano tre vampiri piuttosto scarsi, non faticherò molto. A dopo, allora! -  
\- Stai attenta. - Si raccomandò Giles.  
\- Anche tu. - Gli rispose Eudial, allontanandosi di corsa fra le tombe.

 


	17. An Illusion or Maybe a Dream?

Xinuxunil gridò di nuovo, tentando di scappare fra le tombe, ma il capo dei teppisti le sferrò un calcio alle caviglie, facendola cadere pesantemente a terra.  
Incapace di sfuggire ai giovani che si avvicinavano sghignazzando, la ragazza si coprì il viso con le mani, singhiozzando, in attesa del dolore che sarebbe giunto presto.

Giles individuò il punto da cui era arrivato il grido e scorse il gruppo di ragazzi che si era disposto in cerchio intorno alla persona che stavano tormentando. Non riusciva a vedere chi fosse la loro vittima, ma era chiaro che se la stavano prendendo con qualcuno che non poteva difendersi.  
Caricò la balestra e lasciò partire un colpo, che si conficcò in un albero a pochi centimetri dalla testa di quello che sembrava il capo. I giovani si voltarono contemporaneamente nella sua direzione, scorgendolo ed iniziarono a muoversi verso di lui.  
Giles gettò da parte la balestra e si chinò a prendere l?ascia dalla borsa.  
I teppisti avevano l?aspetto minaccioso del branco e l?Osservatore li guardò leggermente preoccupato, ma in fondo, si disse, erano semplici umani, nulla a che vedere con i vampiri che aveva affrontato in passato.

\- Che diavolo vuoi, vecchio?! ? Lo apostrofò il capo dei teppisti. ? Ci hai rovinato il divertimento? o forse volevi partecipare? -  
\- Non dovreste venire a giocare nel cimitero, non è un posto sano dove andare di notte. -  
\- E perché mai? Perchè che lo dici tu? -  
\- Potreste fare brutti incontri? Come vampiri, demoni? -  
I teppisti scoppiarono a ridere, pensando che fosse matto.  
Giles attese che finissero di sghignazzare, poi, con un movimento fluido colpì più volte col manico dell?ascia il teppista più vicino a lui, gettandolo a terra e puntandogli la lama alla gola.  
\- ?oppure gente come me. ? Concluse tranquillamente.  
I ragazzi fissarono inorriditi la lama ancora sporca del sangue dei vampiri che Giles aveva ucciso poco prima.  
\- Non? non sarà mica il maniaco che ammazza la gente al cimitero? ? Balbettò uno dei giovani, poi si voltò e fuggì come un coniglio, seguito subito dopo dagli altri.  
Giles sollevò la lama lentamente, come per affondarla in testa al teppista che aveva bloccato, ma in realtà attese semplicemente che il ragazzo fuggisse in preda al panico.  
L?Osservatore ridacchiò vedendoli fuggire terrorizzati, poi un singhiozzo soffocato riportò la sua attenzione sulla vittima dei teppisti.  
Si avvicinò preoccupato a quello che inizialmente gli era sembrato un ragazzino e si accorse che in effetti era una ragazza minuta, avvolta in vestiti troppo grandi per lei. La giovane singhiozzava terrorizzata nascondendosi il viso tra le mani e Giles si avvicinò per rassicurarla.  
Si rese conto di stringere ancora in mano l?ascia insanguinata e la gettò da parte mentre si chinava accanto alla ragazza. Allungò una mano a toccarle il polso per spostarle le mani dal viso e poterla guardare negli occhi, ma il semplice contatto con la pelle della ragazza gli fece provare una sensazione strana che lo indusse a ritrarre il braccio di scatto, come se si fosse scottato. Aveva l?impressione di conoscere quella donna, anche se era certo di non averla mai vista prima. Eppure tutto di lei gli sembrava familiare, familiare in un modo che gli faceva provare una fitta al cuore.  
La ragazza sollevò il viso, guardandosi attorno con aria spaventata e, incontrando quello sguardo, Giles ebbe l?impressione che il suo cuore si fosse fermato.  
\- Xini? - Sussurrò quasi a se stesso, poi si rese conto dell?assurdità di quello che aveva detto e si alzò in piedi di scatto, voltandole la schiena, imbarazzato.  
\- Devo essere impazzito. ? Si disse, poi si rivolse alla ragazza a voce più alta. ? V-va tutto bene? Non l?hanno ferita, vero? -  
Giles sentiva lo sguardo della ragazza su di sè e si maledisse per non riuscire a impedirsi di tremare. Cosa gli era preso? Xini era morta, l?aveva sentita morire, non esisteva più. Ora cominciava a vederla nelle ragazze normali? Stava diventando pazzo?  
Respirò a fondo per calmarsi e si irrigidì leggermente nel rendersi conto che la ragazza che aveva salvato si era alzata in piedi ed era alle sue spalle.  
\- Ripper? ? Lo chiamò con voce esitante. ? Sei davvero tu? -  
Giles ebbe l?impressione che il tempo avesse smesso di scorrere. Come paralizzato, si chiese se avesse sentito bene, non osando illudersi.  
\- Ripper? ?  
Xini lo chiamò di nuovo e stavolta Giles si voltò di scatto a guardarla.  
-S-sono morto? No? deve essere un?illusione? Probabilmente è un sogno.-  
Xinuxunil si gettò fra le sue braccia scoppiando a piangere e Giles la strinse a sè, iniziando a rendersi conto che il calore che sentiva era reale, che la ragazza che stava abbracciando non era un miraggio.  
Quella era Xini, era davvero la persona che amava e non sarebbe svanita al suo risveglio come gli era successo di sognare decine di volte ormai. La tenne stretta quasi con disperazione, ma lei non se ne lamentò, aggrappandosi a lui con forza e affondandogli le dita nella schiena.  
Xini sentiva le lacrime di Giles mescolarsi alle sue e desiderò di poter ancora fondere la sua mente a quella dell?Osservatore, rammaricandosi di non poter più essere una cosa sola con lui, poi le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Giles e quel pensiero perse importanza.

Eudial schivò il colpo di un vampiro, girandosi a colpire il secondo e riducendolo in polvere. Un terzo vampiro le arrivò alle spalle stringendo in mano un bastone e alzandolo per colpirla. La Cacciatrice si gettò in avanti e rotolò a terra, rialzandosi in fretta. Corse verso una cripta e con un salto ne raggiunse il tetto, controllando i vampiri dall'alto. Estrasse un pugnale dalla tasca della giacca e lo afferrò per la lama. Prese la rincorsa per saltare da una cripta all'altra e a metà del salto scagliò il pugnale, colpendo in pieno il cuore di uno dei vampiri sotto di lei.  
Il vampiro rimanente le ringhiò contro, preparandosi a saltare per raggiungerla sul tetto e lei gli corse incontro, addentandolo e rotolando a terra insieme a lui. Il vampiro esitò, stupito ed Eudial lo uccise trafiggendolo con un paletto.  
Si rialzò, asciugandosi il sangue da un graffio sul viso col dorso della mano. Quei vampiri erano più forti di quanto avesse pensato inizialmente e l'avevano costretta a impegnarsi. Niente di troppo difficile, non aveva avuto nemmeno bisogno di ricorrere ai poteri, ma quella leggerezza iniziale aveva permesso a uno dei vampiri di graffiarla. Eudial si ripromise di non commettere più lo stesso errore in futuro.  
Scorse il fascio luminoso di una torcia che si avvicinava e si affrettò a raccogliere le sue armi e a nascondersi dietro una tomba.  
Il guardiano notturno proseguì il suo giro allontanandosi lungo il viale ed Eudial si allontanò cautamente nell'altra direzione, stando attenta a non fare rumore.  
Spinse il cancello di una cripta e scivolò al suo interno, sedendosi in terra sul pavimento polveroso. Frugò nelle tasche della giacca finché non trovò quello che cercava: un paio di tavolette di cioccolata. Si sentiva affamata dopo la caccia ai vampiri e mentre aspettava che il guardiano notturno si allontanasse ne avrebbe approfittato per fare uno spuntino. Scelse una delle due tavolette e mise l'altra da parte per Giles, forse avrebbe avuto fame anche lui.  
Eudial si chiese se l'Osservatore avesse avuto problemi, ma scacciò la preoccupazione, in quel caso lo avrebbe sentito gridare e comunque era ben armato. In ogni caso appena andato via il guardiano sarebbe andata a cercarlo.  
Finì la tavoletta di cioccolato e rimase in ascolto per qualche minuto per accertarsi che il guardiano se ne fosse andato, poi uscì dalla cripta, dirigendosi verso il punto dove avrebbe dovuto essere Giles.  
Strano che ci mettesse così tanto a raggiungerla, pensò, iniziando a preoccuparsi. La lotta contro i vampiri era durata più a lungo di quanto avesse pensato, Giles doveva avere avuto tutto il tempo di tornare da lei, a meno che non fosse nei guai.  
\- Giles? - Chiamò sottovoce senza avere risposta. - Giles, dove sei? -  
Il cimitero era di nuovo tranquillo e il silenzio della notte era rotto solo dal leggero fruscio delle fronde degli alberi. Una goccia di pioggia cadde sul viso di Eudial, seguita immediatamente da un'altra. Eudial si riparò dalla pioggia battente sotto il cornicione di una cripta, continuando a guardarsi intorno.  
Ora, perlomeno, il guardiano sarebbe tornato nel suo ufficio ed Eudial si azzardò a chiamare L'Osservatore a voce più alta, sempre senza alcun risultato.  
La ragazza compose il numero del cellulare di Giles. Il telefono suonava libero, ma l'Osservatore non rispose. Eudial cercò di ascoltare se riusciva a sentire la suoneria del telefono, da qualche parte, ma il rumore della pioggia copriva tutti gli altri suoni.  
Con un sospiro, Eudial si scostò dal riparo offertole dalla cripta e iniziò ad esplorare l'enorme cimitero in cerca di Giles, ora era davvero preoccupata.

 


	18. Perfect Dawn

Giles aprì gli occhi, stupito di ritrovarsi disteso a terra su un tappeto bagnato di foglie ingiallite, poi un sorriso sereno si allargò sul suo viso non appena si accorse del tepore del corpo della ragazza che dormiva abbracciata a lui. Con delicatezza si alzò su un gomito per poterla guardare e indugiò con gli occhi su quel viso delicato mai visto prima di quella notte, ma che aveva l'impressione di conoscere da sempre. Chinò la testa per svegliarla con un bacio e Xinì lo guardò assonnata sorridendogli.  
L'Osservatore la aiutò ad alzarsi e un'ombra di preoccupazione apparve nei suoi occhi nel notare il livido sul viso di Xini e un lungo graffio sul dorso della sua mano.  
\- Sei ferita! -  
Xini si studiò la mano, come affascinata e sorrise leggermente.  
\- È sangue... Ed è mio, del mio corpo. Non sembra incredibile, Ripper? -  
Giles le baciò la mano in silenzio, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Ancora faticava a credere che lei fosse viva, dopo tanta sofferenza gli sembrava quasi impossibile potersi sentire così perfettamente felice. La strinse a sè e insieme guardarono i primi raggi di sole che brillavano tra le foglie degli alberi.  
Giles trasalì leggermente sentendo la voce di Eudial che lo chiamava da lontano.  
\- Oh, eri con lei? Cacciavate i vampiri? Ma come mai siete qui, a proposito?- Chiese Xini guardandolo incuriosita.  
\- Eudial era venuta a cercarti.Voleva evocarti nuovamente.- L'Osservatore sorrise timidamente arrossendo un po'. - Vieni, andiamo da lei, sarà preoccupata, temo che abbiamo perso il senso del tempo stanotte. -  
Xini gli mise una mano sulla schiena e lo spinse leggermente in avanti.  
\- Valle incontro, io vi aspetto qui. -  
Giles annuì, si chinò a sfiorare le labbra della ragazza in un bacio delicato e si affrettò per raggiungere Eudial.

Eudial corse per i viali del cimitero chiamando Giles. Ormai stava albeggiando e lei era fuori di sè dalla preoccupazione, quando lo vide spuntare da dietro una cripta.  
Si fermò di colpo rischiando di rotolare a terra e corse verso di lui abbracciandolo.  
\- Giles! Stai bene? Che ti è successo?! Sei ferito? Sono stati i vampiri vero?! -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Sto bene, te lo assicuro. Non potrei stare meglio. -  
\- Sei sicuro? Mi sembri un po' strano... Ehi, ma hai i vestiti fradici, ti prenderai una polmonite! -  
Eudial allungò una mano e gli tolse una foglia secca dai capelli, guardandolo perplessa.  
L'Osservatore era di un umore completamente diverso rispetto a poche ore prima: quando l'aveva aiutata a combattere i vampiri, lei aveva visto nei suoi occhi la rabbia e il dolore che non lo avevano mai abbandonato da quando aveva perso Xini, mentre ora sembrava sereno, quasi trasognato, ed Eudial riusciva a leggergli in viso una specie di esaltazione.  
Giles sorrise di nuovo, come Eudial non gli vedeva fare da parecchio tempo ormai, e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
\- Anche tu sei bagnata. -  
\- Ci credo! Sono ore che ti cerco sotto la pioggia! -  
Giles guardò le pozzanghere in terra.  
\- Ah, ha piovuto? -  
Eudial lo guardò preoccupata, chiedendosi se fosse impazzito.  
\- Giles? Che ti succede? Certo che ha piovuto! Oh, accidenti! Non è che soffri di nuovo di amnesia?! Ti ricordi perché siamo qui?! -  
L'Osservatore le prese un polso.  
\- Stai tranquilla. Va tutto bene, te lo giuro. Vieni con me, ora! -  
La trascinò con sè senza darle il tempo di replicare e la condusse verso il punto in cui Xini stava aspettando.  
Eudial guardò la ragazza seduta su una lapide per qualche istante senza capire, poi Xini le sorrise.  
\- Ciao, Eudial.-  
La ragazza si voltò a guardare l'Osservatore.  
\- Giles! È... -  
\- È Xini. - Concluse lui con un sorriso dolce.  
Eudial corse ad abbracciare Xini, cercando di non farle vedere che era commossa.  
\- Ci sei mancata, Xini, sono contenta di rivederti. -  
Si staccò dalla ex-dea, asciugandosi le lacrime con un dito e lanciò uno sguardo penetrante a Giles.  
\- Ora capisco perché eri sparito senza nemmeno rispondere al telefono. Vergogna! - Lo rimproverò scherzosamente, scoppiando a ridere nel vederlo arrossire.  
Giles allargò le braccia, attirandole a sè entrambe e le strinse in un abbraccio.  
\- Sono felice, - sussurrò - non potrei esserlo di più. -

Spike riattaccò il telefono, spuntando un altro nome dalla lista della gente da invitare. All'arrivo della bolletta a Giles sarebbe venuto un colpo, ma a Spike non importava. Se l'Osservatore si fosse lamentato, il vampiro gli avrebbe ricordato che era lui quello che era partito per l'Italia facendolo preoccupare a morte.  
Le senshi lo avevano aiutato a decorare la casa ad arte e a spostare i mobili del salotto per fare spazio, persino le outer senshi, dopo qualche perplessità iniziale, si erano lasciate convincere da Usagi a dare una mano. Michiru aveva addirittura accettato di dipingere dei pannelli a tema da attaccare alle pareti per dare alla villa un aspetto ancora più spettrale, mentre Makoto si era già messa al lavoro per preparare biscotti, dolci e tartine per gli ospiti: nei prossimi giorni, il suo forno avrebbe lavorato quasi incessantemente.  
Sollevò nuovamente il ricevitore del telefono, guardando il nome successivo sulla lista e riflettè se chiamare o no. Scosse la testa e passò al nome successivo: se avesse invitato Drusilla, sarebbe stata Eudial a cavargli gli occhi...

Giles si svegliò nella luce calda del tramonto che filtrava attraverso le strisce delle tapparelle abbassate e rimase immobile a guardare i giochi di luce sulla parete. Accanto a lui, Eudial e Xini dormivano serenamente, tenendolo ancora abbracciato e lui non si mosse per non svegliarle.  
Quella mattina erano tornati in albergo per asciugarsi dopo la notte passata sotto la pioggia, poi Giles le aveva volute entrambe accanto a sè sul letto e si erano addormentati così, vicini e felici, stanchi per la notte insonne.  
L'Osservatore si sentiva bene, avere finalmente accanto a sè entrambe le persone che amava di più lo faceva sentire sereno e forte. Pregò silenziosamente perché le cose continuassero ad andare così bene il più a lungo possibile, poi richiuse gli occhi e si riaddormentò.  
Si svegliò qualche ora più tardi sentendo Xini che si alzava dal letto e Giles si girò su un fianco, guardandola mentre si muoveva per la stanza.  
La ragazza si sfilò la t-shirt che Giles le aveva prestato per dormire e aprì l'armadio, osservandone dubbiosa il contenuto. Lanciò uno sguardo al letto e sorrise vedendo che Giles la stava guardando.  
\- Ripper! Allora sei sveglio! - Sussurrò, chinandosi a baciarlo.  
\- Mi servono dei vestiti. - Aggiunse, guardando tristemente il mucchietto di abiti umidi che aveva indossato il giorno prima. - Non avrei voluto farmi vedere da te in quelle condizioni, dovevo essere orribile... -  
Giles scese dal letto e l'abbracciò da dietro, circondandola con le braccia e affondando il viso tra i capelli di lei.  
\- Xini, non potresti mai essere orribile.Ieri notte mi è bastato incontrare i tuoi occhi per restare incantato, sei bellissima. -  
La ragazza si sentì arrossire. Era così strano, quel corpo umano era scomodo e limitante, eppure riusciva a farle provare sensazioni meravigliose e inaspettate.  
\- In ogni caso, - disse Giles - non credo che Eudial avrà nulla in contrario se prendi in prestito uno dei suoi vestiti per il momento. Credo che siano nell'armadio della sua stanza, è quella porta lì. -  
Xinuxunil si sciolse dal suo abbraccio, lo baciò di nuovo e scivolò in fretta nella stanza accanto.  
L'Osservatore la seguì con lo sguardo sorridendo, poi entrò in bagno in silenzio. Eudial dormiva ancora, doveva essere davvero stanca. Giles sentì una fitta di rimorso per averla fatta preoccupare tanto: lei lo aveva cercato disperata per tutto il cimitero, temendo che potesse essere in pericolo, mentre lui era completamente perso nella sua felicità.  
Si ripromise che una cosa del genere non sarebbe più dovuta accadere, aveva già fatto soffrire abbastanza Eudial a causa del suo egoismo e lei lo aveva perdonato.  
Sorrise prendendo la decisione di realizzare un progetto a cui pensava da parecchio tempo, ma che gli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi avevano fatto passare in secondo piano: appena possibile avrebbe avviato le pratiche per adottare Eudial legalmente.  
Nel suo cuore già lo era, ma presto lei sarebbe diventata davvero sua figlia.

 


	19. Just a Day to Halloween

Giles sorrise riconoscendo le sagome ormai familiari dei palazzi di Tokyo fuori dall'aeroporto. Pochi anni prima non avrebbe ritenuto possibile potersi sentire veramente a casa in un posto diverso dall'Inghilterra, anche a Sunnydale spesso si era sentito fuori posto. Eppure quando Buffy era morta, non era in Inghilterra che era tornato, no, era scappato a Tokyo per dare un taglio netto al passato, non immaginando che alla fine avrebbe amato quel posto quasi quanto quello in cui era nato e cresciuto.  
Riuscì a trovare un taxi libero e aiutò Eudial e Xini con i bagagli. Negli ultimi giorni Spike non aveva risposto al telefono e ciò lo aveva spinto a tornare il più presto possibile in Giappone. Era preoccupato, ma non troppo, in fondo se fosse successo qualcosa al vampiro le senshi avrebbero chiamato Eudial. Probabilmente Spike si stava prendendo una piccola rivincita per quando era partito per l'Italia senza avvisare.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchietto retrovisore per guardare le due ragazze sedute sul sedile posteriore della vettura e sorrise: Eudial stava spiegando qualcosa a Xini sottovoce e la ex-dea annuiva, interessata. Era bello vederle andare così daccordo, soprattutto ripensando a come era iniziato il loro rapporto, ma adesso sembravano essere diventate amiche. Eudial stava aiutando molto Xinuxunil ad abituarsi a vivere da essere umano, cercando di spiegarle meglio che poteva come funzionavano le cose e Giles le era grato per questo. Era contento che le due ragazze si trovassero bene insieme, Eudial non aveva molte amiche e probabilmente ne sentiva la mancanza.  
Il taxi si fermò davanti al cancello della villa e l'Osservatore scaricò i bagagli dalla vettura, avviandosi verso la porta di casa con due valigie.  
Spinse la porta e gridò spaventato quando dall'alto cadde davanti a lui quello che sembrava un cadavere sanguinolento appeso a una corda per i piedi.  
Eudial e Xini si precipitarono in casa sentendolo gridare e insieme esaminarono meglio il cadavere, scoprendo che si trattava solo di un manichino truccato ad arte. Con sgomento, Giles notò che tutta la parte di casa che riusciva a vedere dall'ingresso era decorata in modo inquietante e macabro.  
Spike scese di corsa dalle scale con aria preoccupata, poi vedendo Giles assunse un'espressione colpevole.  
\- Siete tornati? Non mi avevate avvisato... -  
\- Se ti fossi degnato di rispondere al telefono lo avresti saputo. Cosa hai combinato alla casa? Cos'è questo?! - Chiese Giles, irritato, indicando il finto cadavere.  
\- Ho avuto da fare e poi tu non sei nella condizione di parlare, Osservatore. Sei sparito senza una parola, ho pensato che ti fossi ammazzato! -  
L'irritazione di Giles scemò di colpo, si rendeva conto che il vampiro aveva ragione. Era scappato senza avvisarlo, non aveva pensato nemmeno a dirgli che Eudial era stata ferita. Sicuramente anche Spike era preoccupato per lei e avrebbe voluto raggiungerli in Italia, ma lo aveva praticamente costretto a restare ad occuparsi della casa e di Lili.  
\- Hai ragione Spike, mi dispiace. Scusami. -  
Spike sogghignò soddisfatto.  
\- Non avrei mai immaginato di sentirtelo dire, puoi farlo di nuovo? -  
\- Non esagerare. Ma cos'è tutta questa roba? -  
\- Domani è Halloween. -  
\- Hai organizzato una festa qui?! -  
\- Ormai è tardi per disdire gli inviti! - Disse Spike, sulla difensiva. - Verranno pure Xander e Willow e poi....ehm... alcuni degli invitati non sono umani. È gente tranquilla, ma potrebbero diventare un po' meno tranquilli se annullassi la festa! E poi... -  
Giles alzo una mano bruscamente facendogli cenno di tacere.  
\- Basta! Non voglio sentire altro. Voglio sapere a cosa diavolo pensavi quando hai organizzato tutto questo! - Disse severamente e Spike lo guardò con aria delusa, certo che la festa sarebbe saltata. - È inammissibile che tu non abbia neanche lontanamente pensato ad invitarci! -  
\- Ma ormai gli invitati saranno in viaggio... Cosa?! -  
Spike lo fissò sbalordito e Giles sorrise divertito.  
\- Però dopo rimetti in ordine tu. Ah, se ci sono altri di quei cosi sanguinolenti che cadono giù dall'alto, non mi dispiacerebbe essere avvisato, mi ha fatto prendere un colpo. -  
\- Sicuro di sentirti bene, Rupert? - Chiese Spike osservandolo, poi notò la ragazza minuta che aveva osservato la scena in silenzio restando leggermente dietro Eudial. - Ehi, chi è quella? -  
Xini lo fissò ostilmente.  
\- Sei sempre il solito insolente, Creatura Oscura. Un tempo ti avrei fatto rimpiangere la tua maleducazione! -  
Spike la fissò incredulo.  
\- Ma è la dea bisbetica! L'avete ritrovata allora?! -  
\- Come osi?! -  
Il vampiro si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise leggermente nel notare l'espressione divertita di Giles.  
\- Beh, meglio per te, Osservatore. -  
Spike passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Eudial e si chinò a baciarla, poi si diresse verso le altre stanze per mostrare loro le decorazioni, spiegando come le senshi lo avevano aiutato.

L'uomo vestito di scuro alzò il telefono e ascoltò in silenzio la voce all'altro capo del filo mentre con la mano libera apriva ed esaminava una cartellina piena di fogli e fotografie.  
\- Bene, era ora. - Disse severo. - Mi sorprende che ci abbiate messo tanto a trovarlo. -  
Attaccò la cornetta e tornò ad esaminare il fascicolo pensosamente, poi riprese il telefono e compose un numero interno.  
\- Dite alla Cacciatrice che si prepari a partire immediatamente. Si, lo hanno rintracciato. - Fece una pausa guardando una foto, poi la depose nella cartellina e chiuse la copertina. Passò un dito sul nome che vi era scritto, seguendo distrattamente il contorno delle lettere: ?Rupert Giles?, poi annuì riprendendo a parlare al telefono. - Tokyo. Che si faccia trovare pronta. -

Eudial si guardò allo specchio del camerino del negozio di costumi, non del tutto contenta dei vestiti che aveva provato. Il costume da antica egizia le ricordava troppo Emmessen, quelli da strega e da vampira erano banali. Tolse l'ennesimo costume provato e scartato e tornò verso gli scaffali per sceglierne un altro, quando improvvisamente ne notò uno che poteva andare bene. Lo provò, ed annuì soddisfatta: le stava bene e sarebbe stato divertente indossarlo.  
Mentre la commessa le faceva il pacchetto, Eudial si chiese cosa avrebbero scelto Spike, Xini e Giles. La incuriosiva soprattutto Giles, non se lo immaginava in costume a un festa di Halloween e non riusciva a pensare a un costume che gli si addicesse. Se li conosceva abbastanza, Spike avrebbe scelto qualcosa ad effetto, si sarebbe fatto notare e Xini probabilmente si sarebbe orientata su qualcosa di elegante, ma su cosa avrebbe scelto l'Osservatore non riusciva a farsi un'idea.  
Eudial sperò che Xini non si mettesse nei guai a fare shopping da sola, ma la ex-dea sembrava aver capito che per comprare qualcosa bisognava pagare. In ogni caso si sarebbero incontrati tutti dopo un'ora all'uscita del centro commerciale, se ci fossero stati problemi lo avrebbero capito subito.  
Eudial guardò per un po' le vetrine dei negozi mentre aspettava gli altri, poi sedette al tavolino di un bar con una bibita.  
Si sentiva stanca.  
Ultimamente le capitava abbastanza spesso. Da quando Xini era uscita dal suo corpo, lei aveva spesso la sensazione di sentirsi debole e incompleta; il potere della dea era stato enorme e le aveva dato forza, lasciandola però come svuotata quando se n'era andata. Non osava pensare a come dovesse sentirsi Xinuxunil che quel potere lo aveva avuto da millenni e lo aveva scambiato per un debole corpo umano, più debole di quello di Eudial. Eppure Xini non sembrava pentita di quel sacrificio, anzi era molto entusiasta di imparare come vivevano gli esseri umani.  
Eudial era irritata per quella stanchezza che ogni tanto la assaliva, anche se doveva ammettere che ultimamente si era affaticata troppo sia fisicamente che mentalmente e probabilmente ne stava ancora subendo le conseguenze. Per fortuna ora i vampiri si mostravano molto più raramente e lei aveva la possibilità di riposarsi e riprendersi. Il ritorno di Xini invece sembrava aver avuto un effetto miracoloso su Giles, sembrava aver completamente superato tutti i traumi che aveva dovuto subire negli ultimi tempi e spesso era eccitato e contento come un bambino la notte di Natale. Bastava vedere come aveva reagito vedendo la casa trasformata in un museo degli orrori per averne la conferma, persino Spike era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva autorizzato la festa.  
Eudial sorrise, era contenta per lui, l'Osservatore si meritava un po' di felicità. Da quando Xinuxunil si era unita a lei per sconfiggere Birurugatesu, Eudial aveva smesso di essere gelosa del suo amore per Giles perché si era resa conto che la dea teneva davvero a lui e che avrebbe potuto renderlo felice.  
La stanchezza stava passando, ma Eudial decise di restare seduta ancora un po' a guardare la gente che passava, carica di pacchetti e di buste, mancava ancora un bel po' di tempo all'ora dell'appuntamento.  
E lei non aveva fretta.

 


	20. Bishojo Slayer Sailor Eudial

Haruka parcheggiò la macchina ben lontana da casa di Giles e lei, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru proseguirono a piedi per l'ultimo tratto di strada. La giovane non era molto convinta che fosse una buona idea andare a casa di quella gente e partecipare a una festa del genere, ma Hotaru e Setsuna erano certe che non ci fosse alcun pericolo e Michiru si era lasciata coinvolgere dall'entusiasmo di Usagi. In fondo non aveva molta scelta, erano in tre contro una. Lei e Michiru avevano scelto dei costumi a tema con la festa. Haruka indossava un completo nero da uomo, molto elegante e con un ampio mantello da vampiro che non sarebbe sembrato nemmeno un costume se non fosse stato per il fondotinta chiaro che le dava un pallore cadaverico. Michiru invece aveva scelto un vestito molto elegante in stile ottocentesco e aveva sul collo il make up che simulava il morso del vampiro con tanto di rivoletto di sangue.  
Hotaru aveva scelto di unirsi al gruppo delle inner senshi e come loro si era vestita da marinaio di una nave fantasma, sfoggiando un costume da pirata e make-up cadaverico, mentre Setsuna aveva sorpreso tutti indossando un abito molto sexy di paillettes bianche da diva anni ?40.  
Setsuna si era comportata in modo strano quando aveva saputo della festa: sembrava allo stesso tempo ansiosa di parteciparvi e preoccupata e aveva perso ore nella scelta del costume. Haruka e Michiru si erano chieste cosa le fosse preso, ma in fondo non aveva molta importanza.

Setsuna si aggiustò per l?ennesima volta il vestito prima di bussare alla porta. Si sentiva nervosa come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se Rupert Giles sarebbe stato presente.  
Non lo vedeva da quando Eudial aveva rubato i talismani ad Haruka e Michiru e ricordava ancora lo sguardo deluso che aveva scorto negli occhi dell?inglese quando gli aveva voltato le spalle preparandosi ad attaccare la strega. Sapeva di averlo ferito, che quello che era successo tra loro si era spezzato quel giorno, ma per tutta l?estate aveva continuato a pensare a quei pochi momenti sereni che avevano vissuto insieme, chiedendosi se era giusto considerarlo un nemico.  
Lei, Uranus e Neptune avevano avuto torto, se ne era resa conto durante il combattimento contro Au?th?luk, solo il potere dei talismani riuniti era risultato efficace contro quel demone, esattamente come aveva detto Eudial.  
Sentiva di dovere delle scuse a Giles, ma non aveva più avuto occasioni di vederlo da quel giorno lontano in cui era fuggito all?estero per proteggere la sua Cacciatrice.  
Aveva contattato Haruka e Michiru per stabilire una tregua con loro, ma lei non era stata presente, poi con il combattimento decisivo contro il nemico e il fatto che Giles era stato male per i traumi subiti in quella occasione, non aveva più avuto modo di parlargli.  
Chissà come stava ora, Setsuna si chiese se fosse tornato dall?Italia e se sarebbe stato ancora arrabbiato con lei. Forse? forse se si fossero chiariti avrebbero potuto cercare di recuperare quel rapporto che si era spezzato prima ancora di consolidarsi, si disse, poi scacciò quel pensiero arrossendo e decidendosi a bussare. Hotaru le lanciò uno sguardo curioso, poi Spike venne ad aprire la porta e la giovane si infilò in casa in fretta scorgendo Usagi.  
Il vampiro era vestito in un?elegante giacca di broccato di foggia antica, nera con decorazioni dorate e si inchinò davanti alle ragazze, soffermandosi a baciare la mano di Michiru, guadagnandosi così un?occhiata irritata di Haruka.  
\- Il vampiro Lestat vi dà il benvenuto in questa villa, incantevoli signore. -  
Michiru sorrise divertita.  
\- Ciao Spike. Stai molto bene vestito così, andavano bene i pannelli poi? -  
Il vampiro sorrise facendo un gesto verso la sala da cui proveniva un vociare allegro e musica ad alto volume.  
\- Presto potrai vederlo tu stessa. -  
Usagi e Hotaru si staccarono dal gruppo delle inner senshi e si avvicinarono a Spike ridacchiando.  
\- Ma dove sono Eudial e il signor Giles? - Chiese la ragazza bionda. - Non avevi detto che erano tornati ieri? -  
Spike annuì e Setsuna cercò di non farsi sfuggire nemmeno una parola sentendo il nome di Giles.  
\- Si, sono di sopra, credo che stiano finendo di prepararsi. -  
\- Che costume hanno scelto? - Chiese Hotaru curiosa. - Ho chiesto a Eudial se voleva unirsi al nostro gruppo, ma ha detto di avere già un costume. Tu lo hai visto, Spike? -  
\- Quello di Eudial si, ti piacerà. Quello di Giles è un mistero per tutti, ma non credo che sarà niente di speciale. Credo che la cosa più fantasiosa a cui possa aspirare sia un costume da libro antico. -  
Usagi e Hotaru ridacchiarono e Setsuna si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
Improvvisamente la voce di Eudial risuonò dalla cima delle scale e tutti si girarono a guardare la ragazza vestita da sailor senshi che si rivolgeva a Spike puntandogli un dito contro.  
\- Vampiro malvagio! Come osi prendere in giro il mio osservatore?! Io sono Eudial, una Cacciatrice vestita alla marinara e ti punirò in nome del paletto lunare! -  
Eudial terminò il discorso con una posa simile a quella delle sailor, poi saltò giù dalle scale con un gesto agile ed atterrò accanto a Spike per poi dargli un bacio.  
Haruka la guardò con aria di disapprovazione, poi lei e Michiru si diressero verso il soggiorno.  
Eudial sorrise alle senshi restanti dando loro il benvenuto.  
\- Hai un costume bellissimo, Eudial! - Si complimentò Usagi. - Staresti davvero bene come sailor, vero Hotaru? -  
Spike sorrise guardando le gambe di Eudial.  
\- E? vero, è un bel costume. -  
Eudial arrossì leggermente e finse di minacciarlo con un paletto finto, poi sorrise guardando verso la cima delle scale.  
\- Oh, ecco Xini! -  
L?ex-dea scese le scale e li raggiunse sorridendo leggermente, un po? incerta su come comportarsi in quella situazione. Xinuxunil indossava un vestito blu notte di un tessuto leggero sul quale erano cuciti centinaia di strass disposti a dare l?illusione di un cielo stellato e che brillavano alla luce quando lei si muoveva. Aveva i capelli raccolti e trattenuti da un diadema d?argento a forma di stella ed Eudial la guardò con ammirazione.  
\- Wow, hai scelto un costume fantastico! Giles l?ha già visto? -  
Xini scosse la testa.  
\- Ancora no, credi che gli piacerà? Davvero va bene? Mi avevi detto che ad Halloween ci si veste in modo diverso da quello che si è davvero così ho scelto di essere la Notte. -  
\- Giles adora guardare le stelle? - Le sussurrò Eudial sorridendo. - Lo lascerai senza fiato, credimi.-  
Usagi guardò Xini e le sorrise.  
\- Sei un?amica di Eudial? Non credo che ci siamo mai incontrate? -  
Eudial rispose per lei.  
\- Si, si chiama Xinuxunil. Poi ti racconterò con più calma. -  
In quel momento bussarono di nuovo alla porta ed Eudial andò ad aprire sorridendo nel vedere Willow e Xander che erano arrivati insieme ad altri due giovani, un ragazzo e una ragazza, che lei non aveva mai visto e che si presentarono come Oz e Cordelia.  
Eudial li accompagnò tutti nella sala principale, che ormai cominciava ad essere affollata, mentre Spike tornava ad aprire la porta per lasciar entrare un gruppetto di demoni e vampiri assortiti.

La ragazza scese dall'aereo e si guardò intorno con aria di sufficienza. Il vento le scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri, gettandoglieli sul viso e lei li scostò con gesto quasi schizzinoso della mano candida e molto curata.  
Non capiva assolutamente perché dovesse essere lei a scomodarsi per andare a conoscere un Osservatore che non dava notizie al Consiglio da mesi e che aveva lasciato morire la sua precedente Cacciatrice. Lei era la Cacciatrice, pensò irritata, tutto avrebbe dovuto girare intorno a lei, quel Rupert Giles sarebbe dovuto andare a supplicarla in ginocchio di poter essere il suo Osservatore e non era certo lei quella che doveva sopportare i disagi di un volo intercontinentale per conoscerlo! Lei si occupava di demoni e vampiri con la precisione letale di un'arma e questo doveva bastare. Da quando era diventata la Cacciatrice, aveva eliminato più vampiri di quanto non avessero mai fatto le cacciatrici precedenti e sua era la mente brillante dietro al progetto che avrebbe potuto eliminare quegli esseri schifosi una volta per tutti.  
Lasciò che gli Osservatori che la accompagnavano si occupassero dei bagagli e si fermò a guardare le vetrine dei negozi dell'aeroporto arricciando il naso.  
Se proprio doveva sopportare questa seccatura, almeno che si sbrigassero, pensò.

 


	21. Look at Me!

Eudial si riempì il piatto al buffet e si affrettò a raggiungere Spike, Usagi e Xinuxunil che stavano in piedi davanti al palco dei musicisti e ascoltavano una band di demoni che suonavano musica rock.  
\- Wow, Spike, - disse Usagi - hai davvero fatto le cose in grande! C?è addirittura un palco! -  
\- Non suonano male. - Disse Eudial accennando ai demoni. - Sono tuoi amici? -  
Spike scosse la testa.  
\- Conoscenti di Angel. Però sono bravi. -  
Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna si avvicinarono al gruppetto, guardando preoccupate i demoni sul palco e i vampiri sparsi per la sala.  
\- Credevo che una Cacciatrice dovesse ucciderli i mostri, non invitarli a una festa. - Haruka si rivolse ad Eudial ironicamente.  
\- Quelli che sono qui stasera dovrebbero essere persone a posto? Perlomeno si sono impegnati a non aggredire nessuno finché sono qui. Giusto Spike? -  
Il vampiro annuì.  
\- E inoltre Giles ha fatto un incantesimo di protezione sulla casa, non potrebbero fare nulla nemmeno volendolo. -  
\- Mah, speriamo. A proposito, dov?è il tuo Osservatore? Non lo vedo in giro? -  
Eudial scosse la testa per dire che non ne aveva idea, quando la luce della sala si spense per qualche secondo e la band smise di suonare. Quando si riaccese, sul palco c?era un uomo con la schiena rivolta al pubblico, vestito in un modo a dir poco stravagante: stivaletti neri con tacco a spillo, calze a rete nere bucate qua e là, biancheria intima nera con tanto di bustino e reggicalze e sopra tutto ciò un giubbotto di pelle nera con borchie metalliche.  
\- Chi è quello? - Sussurrò Eudial a Spike. - Lo hai invitato tu? -  
Il vampiro scosse la testa perplesso.  
\- Non ne ho idea. -  
La band di demoni iniziò a suonare una canzone dal Rocky Horror Show e l?uomo si voltò verso la sala iniziando a cantare.  
Eudial era ancora rivolta verso Spike e vide il vampiro spalancare gli occhi sorpreso. Si girò a guardare il cantante e quasi soffocò col biscotto che stava mangiando. Haruka, Michiru Setsuna e Usagi erano rimaste anche loro senza parole per lo stupore e Xini fu l?unica a ridacchiare rompendo il silenzio.  
\- Ehi, ma è Ripper! -  
Willow, Xander, Cordelia e Oz si erano avvicinati agli altri e guardavano Giles a bocca aperta.  
\- E? davvero il signor Giles quello sul palco o siamo finiti in qualche realtà alternativa? - Chiese Willow incredula.  
Eudial considerò per un attimo l?ipotesi della ragazza, poi la respinse: sotto il trucco e il costume quello era proprio il suo Osservatore e secondo lei si stava anche divertendo parecchio.  
Xini sembrava l?unica a non essere troppo sconvolta, ma in fondo in qualche migliaio di anni di vita doveva averne viste di cose strane, considerò Eudial.  
\- Faceva così anche a Sunnydale? - Chiese Usagi rivolgendosi ai ragazzi americani e tutti e quattro scossero la testa con decisione.  
\- A volte lo abbiamo sentito cantare? ma non così? - Disse Xander.  
\- Però ha una bella voce? - Disse Willow ed Eudial annuì con decisione.  
\- Dovrebbe cantare più spesso. -  
\- Ha anche un bel sedere. - Commentò serenamente Xini attirandosi parecchi sguardi scandalizzati.  
\- Beh? Ha ragione! - Intervenne Cordelia guardando l?Osservatore.  
\- Cordelia! - Sbottò Xander, sconvolto e la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle continuando a fissare Giles come incantata.

Setsuna guardò l?Osservatore sul palco, ignorando i discorsi degli altri. Rivedere Rupert dopo tanto tempo le aveva dato una forte scossa, nonostante il costume da Frank?n?Furter. Anzi quel look tanto insolito lo faceva sembrare molto sexy nonostante i tacchi a spillo e Setsuna si sentì avvampare ricordando l?ultima volta che quelle mani l?avevano toccata e si trovò a desiderare intensamente che le cose tra loro non fossero andate male. Aveva sbagliato a non dargli fiducia, se ne rendeva conto solo ora e aveva rovinato con le sue stesse mani una storia che poteva essere importante. Ma forse non era troppo tardi, si disse, quando avesse smesso di cantare, lei gli sarebbe andata incontro e lo avrebbe salutato con calore, si sarebbe scusata, avrebbero parlato e sarebbe andato tutto a posto?  
Si avvicinò al palco, emozionata e si sentì quasi sciogliere quando Giles guardò nella sua direzione e sorrise calorosamente avvicinandosi a lei.  
Setsuna si sentiva battere il cuore come se volesse scoppiarle: Rupert stava venendo verso di lei con un sorriso di ammirazione! L?aveva vista allora! E non era in collera con lei se sorrideva così!  
Restò come raggelata quando l?Osservatore si chinò a sollevare sul palco la ragazza accanto a lei, la donna col vestito trapuntato di stelle che aveva visto parlare con Eudial, e la strinse baciandola appassionatamente tra le grida del pubblico.  
Giles strinse Xinuxunil al suo fianco e riprese a cantare con entusiasmo mentre la ragazza lo guardava sorridendo per la gioia.  
Setsuna sentì le lacrime che lottavano per spuntarle tra le ciglia: non l?aveva nemmeno vista. Le era passato a pochi centimetri, ma non si era nemmeno accorto che lei era lì, tutto preso com?era da quella ragazza sconosciuta che continuava a sorridere come un?oca.  
La senshi voltò bruscamente la schiena al palco, sentendosi ribollire di dolore, di rabbia e di umiliazione e si diresse in fretta fuori dalla sala, facendosi largo tra la folla festante.  
Aveva voglia di piangere, ma non avrebbe mostrato la sua umiliazione a nessuno di quella gente ridente e spensierata. Uscì dalla sala, avviandosi verso la porta d?ingresso, quando si trovò davanti una ragazza che la guardava con aria comprensiva.  
\- Gli uomini sono tutti dei porci, vero? -  
Setsuna la guardò, irritata.  
\- Lasciami in pace. -  
\- Tu gli hai donato il cuore e lui ti ha dimenticato per un?altra, vero? -  
Setsuna la guardò sorpresa e sospettosa.  
\- Come lo sai? -  
\- Vecchia storia. Sempre la stessa. Ormai riconosco lo sguardo. Di solito sfogarsi aiuta, vieni con me, potremmo parlarne un po?.-  
\- Chi sei? -  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Mi chiamo Anyanka. Sono piuttosto esperta in materia. -  
Setsuna annuì seguendola in giardino.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto confessare i suoi sentimenti per Giles alle sue amiche, ma forse sfogarsi con una sconosciuta le avrebbe fatto bene.

La giovane Cacciatrice spinse la porta della casa di Giles con un?espressione di disgusto nel sentire la musica che giungeva dall?interno.  
\- Credevo che fosse il tipo di Osservatore modello ?bibliotecario ammuffito?. Non dovrebbe essere afflitto e sofferente per la morte della precedente Cacciatrice? Come mai qui c?è una festa? -  
I due uomini si guardarono intorno dubbiosi: la casa di Rupert Giles aveva senza dubbio un aspetto bizzarro decorata a quel modo ed era piena di gente strana che aveva l?aspetto di vampiri.  
\- Almeno siete sicuri che siamo nel posto giusto? - Chiese sprezzante la ragazza.  
\- Si, Tera. L?indirizzo è questo. -  
\- E allora dov?è lui? -  
Parlando i due uomini e la ragazza erano giunti nella sala affollata e si erano fermati, attoniti.  
\- Allora? - Fece Tera, scocciata. - Dovremo stare in mezzo a questi pazzi ancora a lungo? Se l?Osservatore non c?è, me ne torno in albergo. -  
\- E? lì. - Fece l?Osservatore più anziano, in tono piatto.  
\- E dove?! Non vedo nessuno con l?aspetto noioso da gufo come voi due. -  
\- Sul palco. Quello che canta. -  
\- Ah. - Disse la Cacciatrice, gelida. - Andiamo bene. -

 


	22. What else?

Giles finì di cantare e lanciò il microfono a Spike prima di scendere dal palco insieme a Xini. Il vampiro biondo sorrise, iniziando a cantare una ballata romantica.  
Eudial, Usagi e i quattro ragazzi di Sunnydale circondarono l'Osservatore ridacchiando e complimentandosi con lui.  
Giles sorrideva, stringendo protettivamente Xini al suo fianco ed Eudial si sentì felice nel vederlo tanto sereno e animato. Poi Giles vide qualcosa o qualcuno alle spalle di Eudial e la sua espressione mutò di colpo: la ragazza lo vide impallidire vistosamente sotto il trucco e assumere un'aria quasi spaventata.  
Si girò per vedere cosa lo avesse sconvolto tanto e notò due uomini vestiti in modo classico e dall'espressione seria che si avvicinavano seguiti da una ragazza giovane dall'aspetto sofisticato.  
Eudial guardò Giles interrogandolo con gli occhi e lui le rivolse uno sguardo supplichevole.  
\- Eudial, puoi... puoi occuparti tu dei nostri ospiti? V-vi raggiungo subito. -  
L'Osservatore si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Xini e si dileguò in fretta, fuggendo letteralmente al piano di sopra.  
La ragazza lo guardò allontanarsi, perplessa, poi si rivolse ai nuovi arrivati con un sorriso gentile.  
\- Posso aiutarvi? -  
\- Vorremmo parlare con Rupert Giles. -  
\- Arriverà fra qualche minuto, nel frattempo seguitemi in cucina, vi offro un the. -  
\- A vedere il tono della festa sarà meglio assicurarci che sia davvero the e non una tazza di zero negativo... - Commentò acidamente Tera.  
Eudial non raccolse la provocazione e accompagnò i due Osservatori e la Cacciatrice in cucina. Chiuse la porta per attenuare il volume della musica che proveniva dalla sala e mise in fretta sul fuoco il bollitore per l'acqua.  
L'Osservatore più anziano aspettò che portasse in tavola un vassoio di biscotti e si rivolse a lei in tono freddo ma educato.  
\- Posso chiederle che rapporto ha con Rupert Giles? -  
\- È il mio Osservatore. -  
Tera la guardò, gelida.  
\- Non dire idiozie, carina. Io sono la Cacciatrice, quindi io posso avere un Osservatore, tu no. -  
Eudial la guardò freddamente, ma evitò di risponderle male per non mettere nei guai Giles.  
\- Voi invece come mai cercate Giles? -  
\- È una questione privata, signorina. -  
\- Eudial sa tutto. - Disse Giles entrando in fretta. Si era cambiato, indossando un paio di jeans e un maglione azzurro spento e aveva i capelli leggermente umidi. - Scusate, non mi aspettavo una vostra visita. -  
La Cacciatrice lo guardò beffarda.  
\- Non ce ne eravamo accorti. Sa, gli Osservatori vanno sempre in giro coi tacchi a spillo... -  
Giles arrossì, imbarazzato ed Eudial provò l'impulso di prendere a pugni quella ragazza odiosa.  
Per fortuna l'Osservatore più anziano iniziò a parlare, non dando peso alle parole di Tera.  
\- Vedo che ti sei ripreso dalla morte di Buffy Summers, Rupert. Ci aspettavamo che ci contattassi prima o poi, però. -  
\- Mi dispiace... Non... non ne ho avuto occasione... -  
\- Certo, era troppo impegnato a perdere tempo con ragazze poco vestite che fingono di essere Cacciatrici... - Insinuò Tera guardando Eudial.  
\- Come osi?! - Gridò Eudial alzandosi in piedi di scatto.  
\- Oso. E allora? -  
\- Basta! - L'Osservatore anziano le zittì entrambe con un cenno perentorio della mano. - Non mi interessa quello che ha fatto Rupert in questi mesi. Questo non è un processo e nella sua vita privata può fare quello che vuole. Quello che vogliamo sapere è se sei pronto a ricominciare. -  
\- Sempre che ne sia in grado. - Disse Tera.  
\- Certo che lo è! - Disse Eudial, furiosa. - Giles è il miglior Osservatore che una Cacciatrice possa desiderare! -  
\- Forse una finta Cacciatrice fallita come te. -  
\- Basta Tera. Sto iniziando a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarti in albergo. -  
\- È quello che avevo detto anche io. - Ribattè lei per niente impressionata dal tono serio dell'uomo.  
\- Rupert, allora sei pronto a riprendere il tuo lavoro? Bene, allora comincerai molto presto, sarai il nuovo Osservatore di Tera. -  
\- Cosa?! Non se ne parla! Volete lasciarmi qui con questa specie di pervertito?! - Gridò la ragazza, inorridita.  
\- Ci aspettiamo che tu riesca a insegnarle un po' di disciplina. È una Cacciatrice molto dotata, forse la migliore che abbiamo avuto in anni, ma non è molto propensa ad obbedire. -  
\- Abbiamo notato che questa città è spesso attaccata da demoni e vampiri. - Intervenne l'Osservatore più giovane che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio. - Andrà benissimo come addestramento per la Cacciatrice. Tera, frequenterai la scuola locale. -  
\- Scordatevelo! -  
\- In questo caso non hai alternative. -  
Eudial lanciò un'occhiata a Giles: l'Osservatore aveva ancora l'aria di voler essere in qualunque posto tranne che lì e sembrava preoccupato.  
Con un sospiro si rivolse ai suoi colleghi.  
\- Anche io non ho alternative vero? -  
\- Sei sparito per mesi, Rupert. In altri tempi saresti stato licenziato senza nemmeno pensarci. Ora hai tre alternative: occuparti della Cacciatrice, tornare a Londra e seppellirti in un ufficio polveroso oppure licenziarti e non avere più nulla a che fare con demoni e vampiri. E se ti conosco anche solo un po', la seconda alternativa ti andrebbe stretta e so che ci tieni ancora ad essere un Osservatore. Non avresti addestrato una falsa Cacciatrice altrimenti. -  
\- Eudial non è la Cacciatrice ufficiale, ma senza di lei Birurugatesu avrebbe conquistato la Terra... -  
\- Ci aspettiamo un rapporto dettagliato su questo. - Lo interruppe l'altro Osservatore. - Per il resto, nel tempo libero puoi fare quello che vuoi, anche addestrare la signorina o andare a cantare nei locali se lo ritieni opportuno, ma non dimenticare che Tera è la Cacciatrice e il tuo compito è occuparti di lei. Lei deve avere la precedenza su tutto il resto, non dimenticarlo. -  
Giles annuì, arrossendo imbarazzato per il riferimento al cantare nei locali e bevve un sorso del the che Eudial gli aveva versato.  
In quel momento un tremito scosse la casa, accompagnato da un suono sordo simile al rintocco di un'enorme campana e lui ed Eudial si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi entrambe le Cacciatrici balzarono in piedi sentendo le grida che provenivano dalla sala.

Setsuna sospirò asciugandosi una lacrima e Anyanka annuì, comprensiva. Quante volte aveva sentito quella storia da donne ancora innamorate dell'uomo che le aveva dimenticate per un'altra! Nella sua lunga vita di demone della vendetta aveva aiutato molte di loro a farsi giustizia esaudendo i loro desideri vendicativi nei confronti degli uomini infedeli.  
\- Capisci? - Continuò Setsuna. - C'è stato quel contrasto fra noi e non abbiamo più avuto occasione di chiarirlo perché lui è andato via e quando è tornato si è portato dietro quell'ochetta sconosciuta e l'ha addirittura baciata davanti ai miei occhi. Non mi ha dato nemmeno la possibilità di parlargli, in poco tempo mi ha completamente dimenticata e si è messo con la prima che ha trovato... -  
\- Tipico degli uomini, - commentò Anyanka - si scordano sempre delle donne che li hanno amati e le lasciano per una più giovane e carina. Oh, non che questo sia il tuo caso. Cosa vorresti fare a quel verme? -  
\- Oh, non lo so, non voglio più pensare a lui. Non voglio più vederlo, che andasse all'Inferno! - la senshi guardò la casa, disturbata dalla musica allegra che ne usciva. - Anzi, che ci andassero tutti quegli idioti che si divertono a vederlo cantare e baciare quella gallina! -  
Anyanka sorrise enigmatica e il ciondolo che portava al collo si illuminò di una luce verde.  
\- Come desideri. -  
Un attimo dopo era scomparsa.

I due Osservatori seguirono Tera ed Eudial e Giles chiuse gli occhi per un attimo con un'espressione sofferente prima di imitarli.  
Che altro stava per succedere a completamento di quella serata disastrosa? Non bastava l'aver fatto la peggior figuraccia della sua vita davanti al suo capo e l'essersi ritrovato una Cacciatrice gelida e odiosa da dover addestrare?  
Si avviò verso la sala con un sospiro: se quello che stava accadendo fosse stata un'altra idea di Spike per movimentare la festa lo avrebbe impalettato personalmente, si disse.  
Entrò nella sala, fermandosi alle spalle di Eudial e quello che vide gli fece capire immediatamente che la faccenda era seria: al centro della stanza si era aperto quello che sembrava un vortice dimensionale dal quale stavano spuntando lentamente dei tentacoli. Gli invitati erano in preda al panico e tentavano di fuggire da porte e finestre, ma il gruppo di persone più vicino al palco era rimasto bloccato e non aveva modo di scappare.  
Giles individuò Spike: il vampiro era sul palco e stringeva ancora il microfono in mano. Aveva un'aria spaventata, ma restava immobile tra il vortice e un gruppetto di persone, come per proteggerli. L'Osservatore si sentì morire scorgendo Xini tra di esse e staccò un'ascia dalla parete, pronto a combattere per difenderla.

 


	23. All Alone in the Night

Rupert Giles saltò indietro, evitando il tentacolo che minacciava di afferrarlo e tranciandolo di netto con un colpo d?ascia.  
Eudial e la nuova Cacciatrice, Tera, erano impegnate a combattere contro le decine di altri tentacoli che tentavano di trascinarle nel vortice dimensionale, mentre le senshi avevano approfittato della confusione per trasformarsi ed erano tornate nella sala per combattere anche loro.  
Un grido di terrore di Xini attirò la sua attenzione e Giles guardò verso di lei ansiosamente: un tentacolo era riuscito ad afferrarla e aveva iniziato a trascinarla, ma per fortuna Spike era intervenuto lacerandolo e aveva sollevato Xini tra le braccia, allontanandola dal pericolo più immediato. Il buco sul pavimento però si stava lentamente allargando e prima o poi avrebbe ingoiato la casa intera.  
L?Osservatore sentì uno strattone alle caviglie e cadde pesantemente a terra: uno dei tentacoli aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per arrotolarsi intorno alle sue gambe e aveva iniziato a tirarlo verso il vortice. Giles tentò di afferrare l?ascia che gli era caduta di mano nella caduta, ma ormai era fuori portata.

Eudial vide cadere Giles e si lasciò sfuggire un grido di preoccupazione, ma i due tentacoli che si trovava davanti le impedivano di accorrere in suo aiuto, allora, vincendo l?orgoglio, chiamò la Cacciatrice, che si trovava più vicina di lei all?osservatore.  
\- Tera! Aiuta Giles! -  
La ragazza continuò a combattere contro il demone senza neanche guardare l?Osservatore e rispose freddamente a Eudial.  
\- Può cavarsela da solo. Se non è in grado di farlo, non dovrebbe nemmeno avvicinarsi al combattimento. Un Osservatore deve facilitare la Cacciatrice, non essere un peso. -  
Eudial la guardò incredula, poi si rese conto che Tera non aveva la minima intenzione di aiutare Giles e si affrettò a distruggere i due tentacoli che la ostacolavano, sibilando un insulto alla Cacciatrice.  
Corse verso Giles e afferrò la sua mano tirandolo indietro pochi attimi prima che venisse trascinato all?interno del vortice. Usò i suoi poteri per incenerire il tentacolo e l?Osservatore fu scagliato verso di lei cadendole addosso e trascinandola a terra con sè.  
Eudial lo aiutò ad allontanarsi dal vortice e si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato.  
\- Stai bene, Giles? Sei ferito? -  
L?Osservatore scosse la testa guardando il vortice. Sembrava un po? scosso, ma illeso.  
\- Xini e Spike sono bloccati dall?altra parte della sala, dobbiamo raggiungerli! -  
Eudial guardò l?ex-dea e il vampiro, preoccupata. Non sapeva come fare per aiutarli: avrebbe potuto teletrasportarsi da loro, ma si sentiva incredibilmente stanca e in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscita a riportarli indietro entrambi. I suoi attacchi erano riusciti solo a distruggere pochi tentacoli, ma il demone a cui appartenevano sembrava molto più forte di lei.  
Si rivolse verso l?Osservatore, angosciata, e si scambiarono uno sguardo frustrato.  
\- Non so che fare, Giles! Non so come salvarli! -  
L?Osservatore si aggrappò a lei, come per cercare un sostegno e proteggerla allo stesso tempo. Nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fare.

Usagi strinse le mani di Hotaru e di Rei, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi. Le sailor erano riunite in circolo formando un cerchio con le mani e sembrava che stessero raccogliendo tutto il loro potere. Per un istante ogni oggetto vicino a loro si sollevò, come in assenza di gravità, per poi ricadere quando le ragazze scomparvero per rimaterializzarsi accanto a Spike, Xini e alle persone rimaste bloccate dall?altra parte della sala.  
Eudial e Giles, le guardarono, stupiti e sollevati mentre le ragazze portavano in salvo la gente intrappolata teletrasportandosi da una parte all?altra del vortice.  
Xinuxunil corse verso Giles, rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia, spaventata e l?Osservatore la strinse, ringraziando il cielo che fosse illesa. Il buco nel pavimento si allargò ingoiando il divano e costringendo tutti ad allontanarsi dalla sala.  
Le senshi, anche se sfinite dal teletrasporto, cercarono di formare una barriera intorno alla stanza per rallentare l?espansione del vortice.  
I demoni e i vampiri invitati alla festa si erano ormai dileguati, poco ansiosi di trovarsi in mezzo a un combattimento tra forze del bene e del male e in casa erano rimaste solo le senshi, gli Osservatori e la Cacciatrice, i quattro giovani americani oltre a Giles, Eudial, Spike e Xini.  
\- Santo Cielo, Rupert! - Disse l?Osservatore anziano, bruscamente. - Spero che questo di genere di cose non siano un?abitudine per te! Cosa diavolo è successo?! Non bastava questa festa assurda, i demoni, i vampiri, la falsa Cacciatrice?! Ci mancava solo quella specie di vortice dimensionale! Comincio ad avere seri dubbi sulle tue capacità di Osservatore. Forse la morte di Buffy Summers ti ha dato davvero alla testa come reputano alcuni? -  
Tera ridacchiò, divertita, ed Eudial dovette reprimere l?impulso prepotente di darle un pugno sul naso. Ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe solo causato ulteriori problemi a Giles, e in quel momento proprio non ne aveva bisogno.  
L?Osservatore anziano voltò le spalle a Giles e si mise a parlare con il collega più giovane, cercando di capire da cosa dipendesse il vortice dimensionale.  
Eudial strinse leggermente il braccio di Giles in un gesto di conforto e si accorse che in quel momento l?Osservatore era completamente isolato dagli altri: Xini era ancora sconvolta da quello che era successo ed era stretta al fianco di Giles singhiozzando, senza prestare attenzione a quello che le succedeva intorno, mentre Cordelia, Oz , Xander e Willow stavano leggendo attentamente una pila di libri, cercando un modo per rimandare indietro quel demone, Spike lavorava per rinforzare la porta della sala, le senshi erano concentrate nel tenere eretta la barriera, mentre gli osservatori e Tera stavano discutendo tra loro, ignorando totalmente Giles. Solo Setsuna era immobile, appoggiata a una parete e li fissava con un?espressione strana.  
Giles sospirò e si girò verso Eudial, sorridendole tristemente.  
\- Grazie. -  
\- Non dare retta a quei vecchi gufi. Non hai fatto nulla di male. Ora cerchiamo di bloccare quel coso prima che faccia sparire tutta la casa, ok? -  
Giles annuì, grato per il sostegno e cercò di concentrarsi sul fenomeno che stava aprendo un varco dimensionale in soggiorno.  
\- Qualcuno degli invitati potrebbe aver fatto una qualche evocazione? no? impossibile, non avrebbero potuto con l?incantesimo di protezione che ho posto sulla casa? E? come se si fosse aperta una porta dell?Inferno? -  
Eudial notò che Setsuna aveva sobbalzato violentemente sentendo la parola ?Inferno? e la guardò con sospetto.  
\- Pluto! Sai qualcosa di questa faccenda?! -  
Setsuna la fissò, come spaventata e si accorse che anche Giles e Xini si erano voltati a guardarla. Con un singhiozzo guardò Giles, addolorata.  
\- E? colpa tua, Rupert. -  
Giles la guardò, stupefatto.  
\- Mia? -  
\- Te ne sei andato senza una parola, non hai mai cercato nemmeno di parlare di quello che era successo tra noi, poi torni con un?altra e non ti ricordi più nemmeno di me! E allora mi sono sfogata con quella ragazza e ho desiderato che andassi all?Inferno e a quel punto lei è sparita e ho sentito gridare in casa! -  
Xini si staccò da Giles e guardò sia lui che Setsuna, con uno sguardo bruciante di rabbia e gelosia.  
\- Ripper, chi è questa? Sei stato con lei?! Perchè non me ne hai mai parlato?! Aveva ragione Anyanka a dire che gli esseri umani maschi sono tutti uguali! -  
Lo colpì con uno schiaffo al viso lasciandolo senza fiato e fece per andarsene, ma Setsuna la trattenne per un polso.  
\- Hai detto Anyanka? La conosci? E? lei la donna con cui ho parlato! -  
Xini liberò la mano rabbiosamente, guardando male Setsuna.  
\- E? un demone della vendetta. Per toglierle potere, distruggete il ciondolo che porta al collo. - Disse freddamente e poi si allontanò in fretta singhiozzando.  
Giles fece per andarle dietro, ma Eudial lo trattenne per un braccio trascinandolo verso le scale.  
\- Lasciala stare per ora. Pensiamo prima al demone, ok? In soffitta dovremmo avere qualcosa per poter evocare questa Anyanka, giusto? -  
L?Osservatore annuì debolmente, ancora scosso per lo schiaffo di Xinuxunil e la seguì al piano di sopra.

Eudial lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla devastazione che regnava in salotto e sospirò: almeno il vortice dimensionale era sparito. Lei e Giles avevano evocato Anyanka, l?antica demone della vendetta e distruggere il centro del suo potere non era stato troppo difficile, per fortuna.  
Spike apparve alle sue spalle e la mordicchiò sul collo.  
\- Sta per spuntare l?alba. - Le sussurrò sensualmente. - Vieni a dormire con me? O a non dormire, se preferisci? -  
Eudial gli sorrise con calore, ma scosse la testa, guardando verso la porta finestra.  
\- Forse più tardi, Spike. -  
Il vampiro seguì lo sguardo della ragazza e vide Giles seduto sui gradini esterni con un?aria piuttosto abbattuta.  
Annuì comprensivo.  
\- Ti aspetterò. -

Giles si sfilò gli occhiali, massaggiandosi la base del naso per alleviare un po? il mal di testa che gli era venuto. Non sentì i passi leggeri di Eudial e trasalì spaventato quando lei sedette accanto a lui sui gradini.  
\- Sono andati via tutti? -  
\- Si, per fortuna. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Vorrei solo scomparire, attualmente. -  
\- Attento ai desideri, ultimamente tendono a realizzarsi un po? troppo facilmente. -  
L?Osservatore sorrise leggermente, poi la sua espressione si incupì.  
\- Credi che mi odi, adesso? -  
\- Crisi di gelosia. Niente di grave, le passerà. -  
\- Lo pensi davvero? -  
\- Non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto a posto. Un amore non finisce per una sciocchezza del genere.-  
\- Non credevo che Setsuna provasse ancora qualcosa per me? -  
\- Poteva pensarci prima di voltarti le spalle, no? -  
Eudial passò un braccio intorno alla vita dell?Osservatore e si appoggiò a lui soffocando uno sbadiglio. Se Giles si sentiva a pezzi moralmente, lei era esausta fisicamente e non sapeva perché, in fondo aveva combattuto contro mostri peggiori.  
\- Senti Giles? -  
\- Dimmi. -  
\- Come Osservatore te la prenderesti molto se prendessi a calci la tua Cacciatrice? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Vuoi prenderti a calci da sola? -  
\- Quella ufficiale intendo. Oggi mi sono trattenuta perché eri già abbastanza nei guai, ma non garantisco per il futuro. -  
Un lampo di divertimento apparve sul viso di Giles, poi la sua espressione si addolcì e la guardò, commosso.  
\- Grazie, Eudial. -  
\- Va meglio ora? -  
\- A parte l?orgoglio intendi? -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Avresti dovuto vedere che faccia hai fatto quando hai visto gli Osservatori! -  
\- Più o meno come la vostra quando ho iniziato a cantare? -  
Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
\- Però canti bene. - Disse Eudial quando riuscì a riprendere fiato. - E Xini ha detto che hai un bel sedere. -  
Giles la guardò incredulo e divertito insieme.  
\- Non ci credo che ha detto così. -  
\- Giuro. - Confermò Eudial scoppiando di nuovo a ridere e Giles la imitò.

 


End file.
